Painful love
by Jesse L Black
Summary: UA. Dégel y Camus son tío y sobrino que luego de la muerte del hermano mayor de Dégel: Krest, terminan viviendo en Atenas, donde estudia literatura. Allí conocerán un extraño estilo de vida, una historia de amor enterrada en el pasado y sobre todo, dos jóvenes hombres que cambiaran su concepción del amor. Lemon, sadomasoquismo, violación. Completo.
1. Inicios

**Painful love**

Painful love es un fic UA basado en la vida de Dégel y Camus durante un año. Contiene escenas de **violencia**, **sexo**, **bullying** y mucha tela para cortar. Los personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada y Teshirogi.

**Por: Jesica Black**

**Capítulo I: Inicios**

"_El amor. Se puede representar de varias maneras, en varios momentos de la vida, tan fuertes y pasionales que te sumergen en lo más profundo del océano. El amor no es más que un sentimiento, aunque muchos científicos se quemarían sus cerebros tratando de indagar sobre los químicos corporales que lo mantienen. ¿Qué es al final eso que trae tantas tristezas, desazón y vergüenza? ¿Qué es aquello que se confunde con una emoción o un sentimiento? ¿Por qué puede ser tan dulce y tan doloroso? ¿Doloroso? ¿Debería ser algo tan bello, doloroso al mismo tiempo? ¿No es contradictorio? Posiblemente, pero tan real como lo tangible, tan real como lo indiscutible, tan real como tú y yo." – Dégel Diamond (Abril 5 de 2016)._

** Un año antes**

Dégel era un joven estudiante de literatura en la universidad Platón de Atenas, tenía diecinueve años y su vida había cambiado muy recientemente. Sus padres eran ancianos y se encontraban viviendo aun en París, imposibilitados de poder moverse, por lo que no podían hacerse cargo de su sobrino de quince años: _Camus_.  
A su joven edad, Dégel tuvo que hacerse responsable de muchas cosas, inclusive el velatorio de su hermano mayor _Krest_. Su cuñada, _Garnet_, debido a la muerte de su marido, estalló su locura y se encontraba internada en uno de los psiquiátricos más famosos de Francia, llamado _Blue Gard_, Camus sabía que estaba allí y frecuentemente la visitaba, pero su historia comenzó a desquebrajarse poco a poco. Fue de sopetón el hecho de mudarse a Atenas con su tío y comenzar una nueva vida allí, repleta de interrogantes y miedos. Recién ahora sería su primer día en el ciclo escolar y no quería decepcionar a su tío, quien puso todo su empeño para traerlo a esas tierras y más encima enseñarle griego.

La apariencia de ambos era muy particular, mientras Dégel optaba por colores sobrios como el gris, el blanco y probablemente el beige en su vestimenta, Camus se había sumergido en el opaco como el negro y de vez en cuando dejaba notar un tinte de otros colores en su vestimenta, probablemente pensando que con el rojo de su cabello ya había demasiado color en su vida, no optaba por algo que llamara demasiado la atención.  
Ambos tenían mucho en común, el peinado, el largo de su cabello (aunque difería en color, mientras Camus era pelirrojo, Dégel tenía cabello aguamarina a verde), su delicada apariencia y figura, digna de un francés, y sus ojos verdes. Eran altos y delgados, con una altiva forma de ser y muy inteligentes, dado a ésto, Dégel había entrado con amplia nota a la universidad y Camus se incorporó rápidamente a un colegio griego.

Se levantaron a las seis y media de la mañana, el amanecer había comenzado y la noche culminado. Como siempre, el tío se levantó amarrando su cabello desalineado, caminó con su pijama puesto, el cual le quedaba notoriamente grande, y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina. Preparó algo de café mientras iba a despertar al menor para que se alistara, en la pared había todo una lista y horarios que le mantenían en conocimiento donde estarían y a qué otra llegarían.

–Camus, desayuna y lávate los dientes, mira la lista que se encuentra en esa pared –avisó el mayor, señalando con la espátula la pared, luego volvió a dirigirse a las tostadas y los huevos que preparaba–. Estaré en la facultad hasta las doce, de allí tomaré un descanso e iré a la librería a las dos, donde trabajo, llegaré aquí a las seis para hacer la cena.

–Hmm…–Camus se acomodó un poco su cabello mientras observaba la lista–. ¿Aún no tendré gimnasia en el colegio?

–No, recuerda que éste es tu primer día y debes llevar tus exámenes físicos para mañana, comé el desayuno –Camus bufó y volvió a la mesa para tomar un poco de fruta y café. Dégel terminó el desayuno y apagó todo en la cocina–. Me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarte este móvil –deja los huevos en la mesa y se dirige hacia el mueble de arriba de la cocina para tomar una caja pequeña y entregársela, era un teléfono celular–. Está mi número agendado, si necesitas algo solo llámame.

–Gracias –susurró.

–Bien, entonces iré a ducharme…..–caminó hasta el pasillo, tomando del sofá una toalla que llevaba tendida desde el día anterior–. Come todo lo que preparé.

–¿Y tú, qué comerás?

–Algo de fruta –la voz del mayor desapareció, Camus toma el plato con el huevo y comienza a comer, ese tío hará que engorde.

–Hm, me iré a cambiar Dégel….–habló luego de desayunar y caminó cerca del baño donde éste se estaba duchando, no esperó respuesta y simplemente se colocó la ropa del colegio.

Dégel lo había inscripto en una Institución privada, por lo que debía llevar uniforme que consistía en una playera manga corta blanca con la insignia de la escuela (un pájaro volando hacia lo alto y una espada adornada por ramas y hojas), unos pantalones azul oscuro con una línea de costado de un azul Francia, zapatillas blancas y medias de igual tono. Tomó su mochila y se la colocó en el hombro, odiaba verse tan brillante. Pasó por junto al baño nuevamente, esta vez el agua no corría ni se escuchaba.

–Debo irme, nos vemos más tarde –saludó y se retiró.

Dégel se preguntaba a si mismo si estaría bien, probablemente sí, era una de las mejores escuelas y costaba bastante la mensualidad (aunque tuviera una beca del 50% era cara), pero aun así le enseñarían tan bien a su querido sobrino que probablemente se convertiría en una gran persona.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo Antares era el hijo del dueño de la empresa Antares, la mejor editorial de toda Grecia. Como niño rico, gozaba de buena salud y privilegios, tanto en lo académico como en la vida diaria. Tenía un medio-hermano mayor, el sinvergüenza de Kardia, un muchacho de unos veintiocho años que a diferencia de Milo, no era el '_nene de papi_' ni mucho menos. Desde puber, Kardia Antares había demostrado ser todo un criminal, un psicópata para ser exacto, poseía la locura de los peores delincuentes de la zona, y una forma de ser que helaría al mismo lucifer. Milo no había caído tan lejos del ala de su hermano mayor, prácticamente siendo educado por él durante sus primeros años por la falta de presencia materna y paterna, aun así, no había logrado el sadismo de su fraterno y utilizaba esta personalidad carismática y arrogante que tenía, para pasar desapercibido entre sus compañeros. Dotado de una inteligencia magistral y una laboriosa forma de ser, Milo odiaba todo lo que no encajaba en su mundo, por lo que era enemigo de otros compañeros de clase al punto de abochornarlos frente a toda la escuela, haciéndose pasar por el chico más bueno y piadoso cuando era él quien había planeado las cosas más escabrosas.

Milo, bendecido por unos impactantes ojos celestes y sedoso cabello rubio, un adonis de la más impoluta casta. Siempre acompañado de sus amigos inseparables: Kanon y Saga. Milo renegaba de Kardia constantemente y no obstante, lo utilizaba como ejemplo cada vez que lo atrapaban en alguna locura, diciendo: _**"Yo no soy como mi hermano, recuerde a mi hermano"**_, lo que hacía que la mayoría de los docentes le creyeran que él era el santo de entre los Antares.

Ese día, como todos los días de comienzo de año, había caminado desde su enorme mansión hasta la escuela secundaria, como siempre, llevaba el peso de la mochila en un solo hombro y arrastraba sus pies. Se acercó hasta sus compañeros para charlar con ellos y burlarse de quienes pasaban por allí, entre los cuales, varios niños nuevos que cursaban su primer día. Habladurías y rías desquiciadas, un joven que corría a toda prisa golpeó por la espalda a Milo casi haciéndolo caer. Ni había dejado que el muchacho se disculpase cuando le tomó por la camiseta.

–Oye, pelirrojo, ¿sabes a quien empujas? –murmuró, Camus abrió los ojos.

–Lo siento….

–No me basta tú disculpas, ten cuidado –le empuja–. Casi haces que me caiga, estúpido.

–Ya dije que lo sentía…. ¿qué más quieres? –se acomodó su playera, no quería comenzar discutiendo con un compañero el primer día, pero tenía prisa para no llegar tarde y sin querer había tropezado y caído encima del muchacho, lo que le hizo empujarlo hacia delante.

–No me basta sólo eso, mejor mantén tus ojos en tu espalda, pelirrojo –susurró con asco y volteó para ver a sus amigos–. Vámonos.

Camus suspiró, y lo vio retirarse mientras varios chicos salían de su camino de una manera poco feliz. ¿Quién demonios era ese muchacho que se creía tanto? Cruzó los brazos y continuó su camino hasta lo que sería el edificio central, debía que entregarle sus papeles al director, dado que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en esa escuela desde sus seis años y tenían en sus archivos la mayoría del papelerío, pero él, no sólo era extranjero sino también nuevo en el colegio, por lo que debía pasar por la dirección antes.  
Esperó un tiempo mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se habían formado y retirado a sus salones. El director miró toda la carpeta que Dégel había completado para su sobrino y las selló, firmándolas y cerrándola.

–Bien, bienvenido al Instituto 'La diosa Atena', estamos felices de tenerle –sonrió el anciano hombre y se levanta–. Me llamo Sage y ésta será tu segundo hogar, acompáñame por favor –caminó hacia un costado y le indica al joven Camus que lo siguiera, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndose a los pasillos–. Le indicaré a uno de tus compañeros para que te haga un tour por colegio, así sabes dónde está el gimnasio, los vestuarios, la biblioteca, el laboratorio, la sala de computación…..esta escuela es la mejor en su clase, estarás en primer año segunda división, te adaptarás bien.

–Primer año, segunda división –intenta memorizar Camus mientras ve los diferentes carteles.

–Aiacos, ¿qué haces en el pasillo? Vamos, todos dentro del aula por favor –interviene el viejo director mientras hace ingresar al alumnado nuevamente a sus salones–. Disculpa, los chicos de tercer año ya ni siquiera se inmutan en entrar al aula, están tan cerca de graduarse que quieren irse, por eso su aula está cerca de la salida. El profesor Lugonis vendrá enseguida por ustedes –murmuró el hombre a los alumnos y continuó–. Ah, me olvidaba, también hay clase de botánica aquí con Albafica Sauroni, pero la tienes en la tercer hora después del recreo, ahora creo que está….–intenta hacer memoria–. Sysifo Sagitta.

–¿Sa-Sagitta? –Preguntó Camus–. ¿Es un profesor?

–Sí, es el profesor de historia antigua, aquí –señala el aula que tiene una placa: _**"1-2"**_ –. Es aquí.

Sage abre la puerta para ver al profesor, quien explicaba un poco sobre la historia antigua de Grecia, voltea a verle y naturalmente sonríe. Sysifo era un muchacho joven, de unos treinta y tantos años, cabello castaño y ojos de un azul profundo. Inmediatamente hace pasar al pelirrojo y al director.

–Pase, pase director Sage –les hace un lugar en el centro.

–¿Cómo están, alumnos? Bueno, les presentaré a un nuevo alumno, él es Camus Diamond y será su compañero a partir de ahora, viene de Francia, por favor hijo, preséntate –Camus se sentía realmente nervioso ante tantos ojos mirándolo, por lo que hizo una reverencia.

–Mi nombre es Camus, y soy nuevo en el país, espero nos llevemos bien.

–Perfecto, hm ¿dónde hay un lugar disponible? ¡Ah, sí! Junto a Shaka, si, Shaka levanta la mano –el rubio de cabello largo alzó la mano y Camus fue empujado suavemente hacia allí. Casi no había notado que detrás de él se encontraba el muchacho que se las había jurado–. Por favor, sean buenos con Camus ¿de acuerdo? Con su permiso, Sagitta.

–No, pase usted director –Sysifo le permite salir y cierra la puerta tras de él–. Bueno Camus, me alegra tenerte en mi clase, soy el profesor Sysifo Sagitta y mi materia es historia griega antigua, espero que te guste, sé que es algo nuevo para ti, así que te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible.

Las clases empezaron y Camus pudo hacer sociales con su compañero Shaka, quien se había atribuido la obligación de mostrarle el colegio. También le dijo que debería inscribirse en un deporte, dado que esta escuela particularmente te lo exigía. Shaka era una persona bastante tranquila, amable y piadosa, él sabía que Camus estaba completamente en otro mundo, por lo que trataba de ser sutil, además, que le decía donde NO debía ir o que NO debía hacer, entre ellos meterse con la banda de Milo. Cuando Shaka le señaló al compañero al que no debía cruzar, a Camus se le paró el corazón, era el muchacho que empujó sin querer, le miraba con cinismo, como si fuera a quitarle los brazos. Tragó un poco y le pidió que le mostrara la biblioteca, suponía que en ese lugar no vería al fortachón compañero, seguramente ese lugar sería su santuario libre de rubios.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Bien, esta sección es la de los libros de misterio –dijo la muchacha de cabello claro y mirada azulina, Dégel le seguía con sigilo–. Y ésta de acá es la sección para niños, recuerda que todos los libros están ordenados por títulos, hay de tres a cuatro tomos en cada estante, puedes buscarlos por la computadora y ahí te dirá en que sector está y el número de estantería que está justo aquí –le señala un número impreso en una placa de acero al costado de cada estantería–. Mi nombre es Seraphine, y trabajaré contigo.

–Hm, gracias Seraphine –miró hacia otro lado, la chica era extremadamente bella, amable y encantadora–. Disculpa ¿quién es esa chica de allí?

–¿Ella? Ah, es Celestine, es nueva también, yo que tú no me metería con ella –bufó la muchacha. Dégel la miró inquietante.

–¿Por qué?

–Su novio, es un patán, es el hijo del dueño de la distribuidora y editorial Antares, un estúpido –se cubre la boca–. Oh, no debería decir eso, se me salió.

–Jajaja, no le diré a nadie Seraphine.

–Llámame Seri, por favor –sonríe dulcemente–. Bien, ven aquí, te daré un chaleco con tu insignia.

–¿Insignia?

–Todos llevamos una insignia con nuestro nombre aquí, ¿ves? El mío dice Seraphine –señala una especie de cartelito de bronce con su nombre tallado–. Celes, ¿haz visto la insignia de Dégel?

–¿Hm? –La muchacha que masticaba chicle mientras se encontraba con los codos clavados en el escritorio, bufa molesta y señala una puerta a un costado–. Debe estar por allá, Seri.

–Gracias –Seraphine camina hacia allí, entrando y saliendo rápidamente con la chaqueta color rojo, le ayuda a Dégel a colocársela–. Perfecto, bienvenido.

–Gracias chicas –hace una pequeña reverencia.

–¡Oh, mi hombre llegó! –Celes saltó prácticamente de la silla donde Dégel daba fe estaba atornillada, gira para ver desde el ventanal a un muchacho recargado en una moto, fumando mientras miraba fuertemente donde estaba él. Dégel se sonrojó, estaba nervioso por aquella mirada tan turbia y se sintió incómodo.

–Es Kardia Antares –bufó molesta Seraphine–. Un estúpido patán, hace no mucho golpeó a mi hermano Unity hasta hacerle caer los dientes, ¡me da tanta rabia! Encima la policía no hizo nada, por tener la plata que tiene se le da hacer cualquier cosa.

–¿Tu hermano? –preguntó el peliverde mirando a la muchacha, ésta gruñó y cruzó los brazos.

–Mi hermano se rehusó prestarle uno de los libros de aquí, él dijo que como 'su papá' es dueño de todo ésto, puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana ¡Pero no es así! Su padre lo odia, creo que quiere más a su hermano menor o tal vez no quiere a ninguno –suspira cansada–. Se agarraron a golpes con Unity y obviamente perdió mi hermano, Kardia es fuerte el desgraciado. Encima Celes es una estúpida que se deja hacer y deshacer por él.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó nuevamente, Seraphine le miró con dulzura.

–Cierto, tú eres nuevo acá –se ríe en voz baja–. Celestine y Kardia están en pareja desde hace dos años, se conocieron por ahí, quien sabe; seguramente en algún antro de perdición, como el de Calvera. La cuestión es que Celes muchas veces es…..bueno…

–¿Es?

–Es….empujada, maltratada física y verbalmente por ese idiota…. –fastidiada–. ¡Es un imbécil!

–Pues, si lo parece –siente que aún lo miran con intensidad, y al darse vuelta nota que Kardia mantiene su vista azulina en él, voltea a ver nuevamente a Seri–. Dios ¿Por qué me está mirando tanto?

–No lo sé, nadie sabe que piensa Kardia…. –Dégel se auto abraza por la sensación que siente.

–¿Cu-Cuantos años tiene? –preguntó.

–Hmmm…. –piensa–. Veintiocho, creo que es el hijo mayor del anterior matrimonio del señor Aeneas Antares, mientras que su hijo menor es de su actual matrimonio, el chico tiene quince años, por eso la diferencia de edad, Antares se casó dos veces.

–Ya veo…. –gira un poco para ver si sigue ahí, efectivamente continuaba mirándolo–. Mierda, ¿cuándo se va a ir? ¡Comienza a desesperarme!

–Creo que ya, Celestine está encima de la moto y su cigarro ya apagado –bufó–. Bueno, si te sientes nervioso por él, ¿por qué no vas a acomodar algunas cosas atrás? Te acompañaré.

–Oh, sí, claro…. –se va agachando la cabeza.

–Recuerda, el señor Aeneas Antares vendrá cada fin de mes a chequear los números, debes caerle bien….y siempre es un hombre muy huraño…. –bufa la joven y continua su caminata con Dégel hasta el fondo–. Últimamente ha estado de malhumor y solamente grita desde su cuarto, según me ha dicho su mujer….está triste.

–¿Sabes por qué está triste?

–Nadie lo sabe….

Del otro lado de la librería, en la calle, Kardia termina el cigarro que fumaba y mira la espalda del chico con el cabello que se mecía de un lado al otro. Se sube en la moto que había adquirido recientemente por su silencio, y la prende, haciendo un ruido estruendoroso. Celestine se comienza a poner nerviosa, porque la mirada de Kardia continúa dirigida hacia la librería.

–¿Qué tanto vez ahí?

–Nada…..–se relamió los labios y volteó hacia adelante–. Agárrate porque voy a acelerar.

**Continuará.**

¡AL FIN TERMINÉ EL PRIMER CAPITULO! Bueno, estoy realmente muy cansada, porque me rompí la cabeza pensando en la historia y salió ésto. Tenemos dos vertientes aquí. Milo-Camus y Kardia-Dégel, creo que ambas historias son dignas de ver y ambas son muy sexuales quiero decir, por lo que si eres menor, te sugiero que no leas el fic, **no es apto para todo público.**

Espero que les gusten y lean el siguiente episodio, pondré todo mi empeño en él.

**Antes que nada les dejo más o menos las edades de los personajes**:  
Dégel (19); Kardia (28); Milo (15); Camus (15); Seraphine (25); Unity (28); Celestine (25); Aeneas Antares (56); Krest Diamond (43 +) –fallecido–.

Antes que nada quiero decirles, con respecto a los comentarios. Pienso que un comentario es un especie de pago al escritor, muchos dibujantes dibujan por dinero, yo escribo para que comenten, eso me hace feliz a mí y me permite seguir escribiendo, por favor, no mesquinen los comentarios, hagan feliz a su autor. No pido 200 comentarios, pido que aquel que lea el fic pueda dejarme un aviso que le gusta. Gracias.


	2. Cuidado con Antares

**Capitulo II: Cuidado con Antares.**

El primer día de clases no estuvo nada mal, aunque había tenido que evitar a Milo todo el tiempo, cosa que le disgustaba, ¿Por qué tenía que quitarse del camino del rubiecito? ¡Era su colegio y tenía derecho de estar donde se le diera la gana! Pero también sabía que Antares era el muchacho más poderoso y que podía hacer picadillo su vida de ser necesario.  
Se encaminó hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a hacer las tareas del hogar, por lo que le había dicho el profesor, tendría educación física los martes y los jueves luego del horario de clases, debía llevar el uniforme de las clases de deporte, unos shorts holgados pero bastante cortos para su estilo, y una playera blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos dado que no tenían de su talle y tuvo que conformarse con uno más grande.  
Cuando llegó Dégel a casa, entre los dos terminaron la limpieza del hogar y empezaron a hacer la comida. Usualmente no eran de mucha charla, pero esta vez se podía escuchar (de ser posible) la tensión de ambos, aunque ninguno quería decir al otro que su día había sido una reverenda mierda.

Comieron en silencio y luego se alistaron para ir a sus cuartos, como la casa era pequeña, tenía un living/comedor/cocina principal, apenas abría la puerta, a la derecha un sillón con una televisión. En la mesa circular, siempre en un costado estaba la netbook de Camus, quien guardaba sigilosamente. Un pasillo que daba justo al baño principal (y único), de un lado del pasillo estaba el cuarto de Camus, pequeño, con una cama y un ropero, además de una ventana que daba al callejón; y el de Dégel también era pequeño, una cama individual, una mesa de luz y un ropero, con una ventana que daba a la calle.

Durmieron toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, se alistaron como todos los días y salieron cada uno a su destino. Camus aún continuaba algo aturdido por sus compañeros de clase, a decir verdad había algo que lo hacía sentir terriblemente incomodo, mientras que por otro lado deseaba que pasara la hora de matemática para poder tener al fin lengua y literatura, su asignatura favorita.

–Bueno chicos, quiero que para mañana tengan los ejercicios del 1 al 14 de las páginas diez y once de su manual de matemáticas –comentó Dokoh escribiendo en el pizarrón con la tiza–. Todos tendrán el agrado de pasar.

Camus sintió algo en su cabello, se dio la vuelta y vio a Milo escribir en su cuaderno, volvió a mirar al frente y nuevamente una molestia lo invadió. Se llevó la mano al cabello y sacó de allí varias pelotitas de papel y saliva la cual le resultó terriblemente asqueroso. Volteó para ver esta vez al muchacho, el tal Andares, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿Qué pasa, cerebrito? –preguntó con osadía y hasta cierto asco en sus palabras. Camus no dijo absolutamente nada y se volvió al frente.

–No le hagas caso, es un idiota –murmuró Shaka.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seraphine lo había dejado solo durante una hora para poder ayudar a su hermano Unity que había sido trasladado a la casa. Dégel no se sentía muy cómodo estando solo allí, sobre todo porque acababa de oscurecer y su horario de salida era a las seis de la tarde y no a las ocho como le pidió su compañera. Le molestaba que ya en el segundo día de trabajo se tomaran esos atrevimientos, pero continuó acomodando los libros en los estantes.  
Casi no se dio cuenta cuando entró Kardia al lugar y mucho menos cuando se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. Sintió una respiración tan cercana que comenzó a molestarle, por lo que giró completamente su cuerpo para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos celestes, tan fríos como el hielo.

–Dégel ¿verdad? –Murmuró el hombre tocando la placa con el dedo–. Soy Antares Kardia, el hijo del propietario y mayor distribuidor.

–Hm….si, me han contado sobre ti…. –intentó volver a su trabajo, pero la insistente y penetrante mirada de Kardia lo aturdía–. ¿Necesitas algo? –volteó hábilmente la cabeza para verlo, sus manos continuaron acomodando los libros que cargaba.

–En realidad si, Dégel –al muchacho de cabello verde no le gustaba que diga su nombre de la manera que lo pronunciaba, como si se estuviera burlando de él.

–¿Bien? –cuestionó, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención, empezó a caminar por los corredores hasta otro extremo de la estantería, Kardia le siguió–. ¿Qué necesitas?

–¿Te molesta que te mire? –preguntó y sonrió con sadismo, el cuerpo le tembló ligeramente y Kardia lo podía oler–. ¿Nervioso?

–No estoy nervioso.

–Díselo a tu cara –abrió más los ojos y se acercó, sin apartarlo; Dégel daba por sentado que ese muchacho no pestañaba.

–¿Puedes dejarme trabajar, por favor?

–No tengo ganas –discutió.

–¿Por qué?

–No me gusta tu cara…. –le toma de la barbilla y le hace mirarle a la fuerza–. Es demasiado delicada, pareces más mujer que hombre, y tu cabello largo, me das nauseas.

–¡No me mires entonces! –golpea el brazo del muchacho para que lo suelte y éste lo hace.

–Ojala pudiera destrozarte lentamente desde el interior… .–Dégel comenzaba a sospechar por qué todos creían que ese muchacho era un psicópata–. Tu sangre debe saber tan bien en mis dientes….

–Por favor, déjame trabajar –caminó deprisa por las estanterías, pero Kardia continuaba siguiéndolo.

–Me da asco todo de ti, tu cabello, tu olor, ¡dios! Puedo sentirlo hasta aquí y me produce migraña.

–¡Deja de olerme entonces! –se preguntaba si realmente olía mal, pero se había puesto un delicioso perfume.

–Hueles demasiado dulce para mi gusto, me pregunto si sabrás igual de dulce –se relamió los labios.

–No soy comida como para que me prueben –se detuvo en otro costado de la segunda estantería, tenía justo detrás de él la puerta que daba al depósito, si Kardia se ponía demasiado pesado, se encerraría ahí hasta que Seraphine volviera.

–No es necesario ser comida para que alguien te muerda, Dégelcito, pensé que eras inteligente, tu curriculum dice eso –sonrió de costado, el muchacho más joven se espantó y le miró a los ojos–. ¿Qué? ¿No sabías que puedo ver los curriculum de todos los que ingresan a la empresa? Jajaja, eres tan inocente que me das asco, realmente estás podrido.

–Deja de decir esas cosas asquerosas…. –volvió su rostro a los libros, pero no hizo absolutamente nada.

–Se dónde vives, sé con quién vives, lo sé todo de ti….sé que necesitas el trabajo también –se apoya en la estantería, reclinándose suavemente–. Como la mayoría de las basuras que trabajan aquí, necesitas el dinero y te tengo pendiendo de un hilo, Degelcito….sería una pena que alguien como yo te bajara el pulgar.

–No tienes autoridad aquí –respondió cerrando los ojos.

–¿Eso crees? Papá me la debe, el hijo de puta se la pasa trayendo amantes a casa, me dan tanto asco, ¿piensas que Celestine entró acá por su enorme inteligencia? Jajaja por favor, es tan puta como la mayoría de las mujeres que contrata papá o perdedores como tú.

–¡Seraphine no es puta! Es una buena persona –le gritó y volteó–. Y yo tampoco soy un perdedor, soy un chico estudioso, que quiso este empleo para aprender más de lo que será mi profesión, tú eres la abominación de este local.

–….Abo-…..Jajajajajajaja –rio tanto que se tocó el vientre porque le empezó a doler–. Jajajaja, chico, nene, pensé que sólo la cara de idiota tenías jajajajajaja.

–¡Vete a la mierda! –tomó un libro del estante y se lo arrojó, pero Kardia lo agarró con una sola mano.

–Te voy a mostrar la clase de persona asquerosa que eres, Dégel, para cuando haya acabado contigo, serás igual a mí –se relamió nuevamente la boca–. No te preocupes, te divertirás mucho en esta trasformación, sobre todo, el que me divertiré seré yo.

–¿Piensas golpearme hasta hartarte? ¿Cómo hiciste con Unity?

–¡Ja! ¿Tú qué sabes de Unity y la puta de Seraphine?, sólo sabes lo que ellos te quisieron contar, ¿por qué no le preguntas lo que hicieron en la torre de la diosa Nike que se encuentra en las afueras de Athena? Pregúntale sobre ello, mi querido niño, pregúntales….esas basuras.

–Me estas engañando.

–Claro, te estoy engañando…soy un asco, una abominación –comienza a reír nuevamente–. Eres gracioso, inocente e iluso, Dégel…opta por creerle a quien creas conveniente, pero vas a ver que pronto me darás la razón, pronto te unirás a mí.

–Jamás lo haría, me tratas como basura sin conocerme, cuando tengas más armas para seguir despreciándome, lo harás seguido.

–Sí y a ti te gusta que te traten a si ¿o no? –Dégel abrió los ojos y tomando otro libro se lo arrojó, esta vez sí le golpeó en el rostro–. ¡Oye, pedazo de mierda! –de un arrebato lo tomó por la chaqueta y lo golpeó contra el estante principal, haciéndolo vibrar–. No me toques, rata, no quiero ensuciarme.

–¡Vete de aquí o llamaré a la policía!

–¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué quieres echar al dueño de la librería del local? Jajajajajaja….

–Le diré que me atacaste, ¿y a quién le creerán, a un delincuente como tú o a un pobre empleado asalariado como yo? –Kardia abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y lo alejó.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas esta vez –se acomoda la ropa–. Pero ya verás a lo que me refiero, estúpido sentimental, dejándote engañar por la patética de Seraphine y su hermanito el inválido.

–Prefiero creerles a ellos, que a un hijo de puta como tú –Kardia frunció el ceño.

–Ya verás 'Dégelcito', te haré trizas, interna y externamente, rogarás a papá y mamá nunca haber nacido –camina con pasos firmes hasta la puerta y la abre–. ¿Escuchaste? Te haré sufrir tanto que no querrás seguir vivo –se va azotando.

Dégel se queda unos minutos parado y luego suspira pesadamente, se había metido en un grave problema y no tenía sentido huir, después de todo ese maldito sabía exactamente todos sus movimientos, tenía su nombre y dirección en el curriculum, además de algunos datos anexos, como donde vivían sus padres ancianos. Se había metido en un ENORME problema al encarar a ese lunático de Kardia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había padecido todas las burlas de Milo durante todo el día, ahora que tenía educación física a la tarde se sentía más relajado por no tenerlo respirando detrás de sí. Se colocó la ropa, que por cierto le quedaba muy holgada en la playera pero muy corto el short, no tener dinero y estar en un colegio tan caro becado no era compatible. Se estiró los brazos y comenzó a correr como lo dictaba el profesor Scapio. Scapio Maurice era un profesor de mediana edad, para los cincuenta años, cabello negro mechado con algunas tintes grises y ojos verdes, era atractivo y bastante musculoso. Lo que tenía de malo este profesor era su increíble falta de escrúpulos a la hora de tocar a los alumnos para indicarle que un movimiento estaba mal.

En esa hora estuvo libre de Milo y pudo conocer a los otros compañeros de clase. Aioros era un muchacho muy simpático, a diferencia de Aioria que solía ser huraño en ocasiones. Aioros era novio de Shura, el presidente del consejo estudiantil de primer año, donde Shaka era secretario administrativo. No entendía muy bien cómo eran los roles, pero Shura se encargaba de quejarse con el director si su división lo requería, se juntaba con él en reuniones para acordar determinadas cosas, como propuestas de proyecto de alumnos (el año pasado habían hecho un proyecto de cultivo para Botánica con Albafica, que fue aprobado), este año la mayoría de los alumnos quería realizar una feria en las instalaciones del colegio y que cada uno de los salones prepare su propio stand de comida o accesorios. Otros habían propuesto otra vez un cultivo pero la mayoría no quería enterrar los pies en el lodo nuevamente.

–Si el proyecto de Aioros se aprueba, tendremos al menos dos semanas para la preparación del stand de nuestro curso –dijo Shura con seriedad, dirigiéndose a los bancos una vez que terminaron de correr.

–Es un excelente proyecto, Aioros, felicidades –habló Camus acercándose al banco y tomando una toalla para limpiarse el rostro.

–En realidad tuve ayuda, Shaka y Mu me ayudaron a pensarlo, creo que es un trabajo de equipo también y nos ayudará a hacer relaciones sociales –sonríe.

–Woo, así que tendremos que hacer una feria –habló Kanon acercándose, con cierta burla–. ¿Y tú de qué harás Shura? ¿De semáforo? –añadió burlándose de la altura de su compañero y no era para menos, Shura era (sin contar a Aldebarán) el más alto del colegio.

–Kanon –masculló el muchacho alto–. ¿Dónde está el sujeto del que eres copia fiel?

–Ja Ja ja, ser segundo gemelo es el karma para ese tipo de bromitas –bufó–. Está allá con Milo, sólo quería saber de qué se trataba el proyecto que presentarás.

–Como oíste y te burlaste, es de una feria cultural para que toda la escuela participe. Estarán los de primer año, segundo y tercero –cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado–. Si el director lo aprueba, tendremos que dividirnos el trabajo, será demasiado, tendremos que hacer una votación sobre que realizar. ¿Nos conviene un puesto de comidas o una obra de teatro?

–Una obra suena bien, mis dotes de artista podrían develarse –hace una seña para representar una obra–. Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.

–La cuestión es que debemos hacer para que no seas y desaparezcas de aquí –bufó molesto Shura, Aioros rio bajito.

–Bueno, entendí tu 'indirecta' Shurita, nos vemos –sale corriendo.

–Parece simpático, lástima que siempre esté con Milo –habló Camus y se acercó más a sus compañeros–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–¿El copia fiel? Kanon, es hermano de Saga. Su madre, una pobre mujer. Dos embarazos, dos gemelos.

–¿Gemelos? ¿Dos veces gemelos?

–Sí, primero, en sus tiempos de adolescente tuvo a Aspros y Deuteros, son los hermanos mayores, tienen 28 años cada uno, están en la banda del hermano mayor de Milo y es como una tradición, el segundo par de gemelos optó por ser amigo de Milo –los señala con el dedo–. Los dos pares son hijos de diferentes padres.

–Igual, son una familia desequilibrada, entiendo que Saga y Kanon vivan con mamá, pero Aspros y Deuteros son unos grandulones para hacerlo –murmuró Shura–. Se dicen algunas cosas de Aspros que yo….

–Bueno, mejor hablemos de algo bueno ¿irán a 'Scrash' este año también? –preguntó Aioros luego de interrumpir, Shaka y Shura afirmaron pero Camus no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban–. Oh, disculpa Camus, 'Scrash' es una fiesta que se celebra en el bar de Calvera.

–¿Quién es Calvera y dónde está ese bar?

–¿Viste la calle principal? Bueno, tomas esa calle a la salida de la del colegio, son dos o tres cuadras o también puedes tomarte el ómnibus que va a las ruinas de Athenas. En la calle Zeus, es la calle central, no es la primera parada sino la segunda, hay un cartel gigante que dice 'Scrash', una mujer, Calvera, lo maneja, ella es muy buena, siempre nos regala bebidas gratis.

–¿Ustedes toman?

–No, son bebidas refrescantes, es un bar para la familia, Camus –Aioros sonrió y dio una palmada en la espalda al pelirrojo–. Puedes venir si quieres, iremos este jueves, siempre vamos los primeros días del año escolar, es como una tradición.

–Además celebraremos el cumpleaños de Aldebarán ¿no cierto grandulón? –el muchacho que parecía un mastodonte, se acercó y asistió.

–¿Iremos a lo de Calvera este año también? –los chicos asisten–. Genial.

–No sé si pueda ir –murmuró Mu–. Mis padres están enojados desde que deje tae kuan do.

–¿hacías artes marciales? –preguntó Camus.

–Sí, la dejé hace un mes y ellos siguen molestos, pero no podía continuar, primer año es duro y quiero estudiar más.

–Eso me parece bien.

Los muchachos comenzaron a reír y a platicar de lo que harían el día que fueran al bar de la muchacha, mientras que no muy lejos, Milo observaba a Camus; un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a crecer en él pero siempre lo renegaba, ese chico realmente le producía un terrible malestar….y estaba dispuesto a saber a qué se debía.

**Continuará.**

Supongo que no es bastante extraño pensar que aquí empieza el 'quilombo' como se dice en mi tierra, el lio, el problema, la parte suculenta de la historia. Por un lado tenemos a Kardia, el buen Kardia, mostrando una faceta sádica y particular. Basta del alegre y dulce de mi otro fic, en este tiene una SUPER personalidad. Y Dégel, parece un chico bueno pero es más que eso, ya verán.

Por otro lado, quienes van lentos acá son Camus y Milo, veremos qué pasa con ellos dos. Espero les guste el fic. Segundo capitulo ¡Terminado!


	3. Teme al que no hace nada

**Capitulo III: Teme más al que no hace nada.**

Terror, terror le daba ir a trabajar, probablemente por miedo que Kardia tomara represaría en su contra luego de irse abatido por las respuestas de Dégel. No podía estar solo un momento y evitaba quedarse en la caja registradora. Seraphine siempre estaba pendiente del muchacho, pues entendía que esa mirada de terror absoluto no era por nada y que algo le había pasado, aunque no le habían dicho el por qué.  
Ese día, ese viernes mejor dicho, Camus le había informado que iría luego del colegio a un bar que se encontraba en la avenida central, a unas cinco cuadras de su casa, por lo que no cenarían juntos. Dégel entonces pensó en preparar una comida para él solo y se estaba cambiando para retirarse, ya eran las siete y había pasado una hora de su salida, pero aún continuaba ahí terminando el inventario y cerrando la caja. Seraphine se acerca un tanto avergonzada, Dégel supo que le pediría un favor instantáneamente:

–Escucha Dégel –murmuró la joven e hizo una reverencia en disculpa–. Necesito ir con mi hermano al médico, parece que se cayó, como está con muletas le es complicado bajar escaleras, ¡En serio lo siento! Debo irme, ¿podrías cerrar el local a las ocho?

–¿Yo? –cuestionó, estaba algo asustado pero intentaba disimularlo–. Pero Seri….

–¡Lo siento, lo siento en verdad! Celes se fue hace media hora sino, le pedía que lo hiciera ella, sé que es mi responsabilidad, pero mi hermano me espera.

–Hmm….bueno sólo es una hora ¿verdad? –suspiró bastante agobiado–. Puedes irte.

–Gracias, gracias Dégel, recuerda, cierra atrás y aquí adelante baja las persianas. No te preocupes por el lunes, Celes tiene un duplicado, la llamaré para que venga temprano ese día –sonrió dulcemente y abrazó al muchacho–. Gracias Dégel, eres un amor.

–Sí, ve con cuidado –bufó; se sentía molesto pero no le quedaba otra.

Comenzó a ordenar algunos libros y se metió con la computadora, que estaba cerca de la caja, a internet. La noche era oscura y bastante triste, apenas había dos almas por la calle y estaba comenzando a helar. Se estiró un poco y miró el reloj grande que se encontraba en la pared frente a él, no había pasado ni diez minutos. Casi se queda dormido cuando escucha el ruido de una moto. Voltea para ver a Kardia bajar de ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _¿Acaso ese sujeto era adivino?_ Durante toda la semana había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra porque él siempre se encontraba con compañía, pero el único día que estaba completamente solo se le ocurría visitar el negocio.  
Inmediatamente, casi corriendo, se dirigió hacia atrás, atravesando todas las estanterías, pero no se daba cuenta que Kardia lo seguía de cerca y se ocultó detrás de un estante.

–¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –Preguntó Kardia acercándose, mientras jugaba con la llave del modo enroscada en su dedo–. Pensé que eras listo, Degelcito….

–¡No te tengo miedo! –exclamó, pero Kardia ya se había acercado demasiado a él.

–Desde acá puedo oler tu perfume, parece que sigues usando el mismo, me haces enojar Degelcito…–sonríe y gira hacia donde está el muchacho, Dégel se alerta que está a unos pocos metros y se da la vuelta–. Uy, parece que te voy a atrapar.

Con terror en sus ojos, salió corriendo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, por aquellos estrechos pasillos entre una estantería y la otra. Kardia lo siguió de cerca, conocía ese lugar porque prácticamente había nacido ahí y no había donde escapar. El silencio se hacía testigo pero las pisadas y los giros se escuchaban a distancia. Dégel volvió al fondo y caminaba hacia atrás mientras miraba para adelante, no se dio cuenta que Kardia se encontraba en sus espaldas. Sintió un alivio tenso, pero inmediatamente una mano pasó por su boca y la otra por la cintura mientras lo jalaban al depósito.  
Sus ojos se abrieron mientras era arrastrado y la puerta se cerraba tras de él, un golpe fuerte y fue lanzado contra unas cajas, tan pronto abrió los ojos nuevamente después del sentir el fuerte dolor por el golpe, vio que Kardia sostenía un especie de cinta embaladora, la que usaban para cerrar cajas que contenían libros, mientras con los dientes corta un trozo y se lo coloca en la boca, por otro lado con la misma cinta le ata las manos, más no las piernas, ya que jala de ellas hasta arrastrarlo a la mitad del depósito.

–¿Cómo se siente ser gobernado? Me encanta verte así, te vez tan manso –Dégel intentaba zafarse de las manos pero Kardia parecía disfrutar de aquello, le encantaba dominar de cierta forma la situación–. Sabes, callado te vez más lindo….

Se pone de rodillas frente a él mientras tironea de las piernas, una de cada lado de su cuerpo, se levanta de nuevo y arrastra un poco más, luego con sus propias piernas une las del chico en el centro y las presiona, para que no tuviera movilidad, dejando una rodilla en cada costado, usando sus manos para tomar los brazos unidos y tirarlos hacia arriba, haciendo que el chico sufra un dolor terrible. Acercó su rostro al de Dégel y lentamente comenzó a lamerlo.

–Hmmm, eres delicioso y más cuando estás asustado Dégel…–se relame la boca y vuelve a atacar, suave, paciente, mordiendo la mejilla, con ansias, con desespero. Baja por el cuello y pasa su lengua por él, dejando mordidas aún más fuertes–. Me gusta verte así, controlado, dominado perfectamente, pero más me gusta verte gritar y llorar, que te resistas…. ¿Me harás ese favor? Resiste, eso me excita tanto…. –Dégel intenta zafarse pero le es imposible, Kardia al menos pesa diez kilos más que él y está completamente encima–. Yo no soy así ¿sabes? No soy malo, pero me encanta ésto….y sé que a ti también te encanta…..lo veo en tus ojos, el deseo….

Dégel, quien hasta ese momento estaba forzando su separación, decide parar todo movimiento y quedársele viendo. Medio sonrió, mostrando así su victoria cuando Kardia comenzó a exasperarse al ver que controlaba perfectamente la situación. ¡Mierda! Dégel lo había atrapado en su propio juego, ahora con una víctima pasiva la diversión había acabado.

–Mierda, eres más listo de lo que creí –comenzó a quitarle la cinta de las manos y luego la de la boca, incorporándose delante de él. Dégel se frota los lugares entumecidos–. Realmente tú…. –comenzó, pero recibió una bofetada–. ¡Oye!

–No me gusta que me toquen así….das asco…–Kardia pestañó y volvió a sonreír.

–Jajajajajajajajajajaa….

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó algo estupefacto.

–¿No te das cuenta, verdad? Tú sabes que mi punto débil es cuando no se resisten a mí y se dejan estar, como lo hiciste recién –explicó, Dégel sonrió también–. Y ahora vienes y me golpeas, ¿acaso eres idiota?

–No lo soy.

–Entonces debo suponer que te gusta ésto…. –se relamió, Dégel mira hacia otro lado–. ¿Me estás dando la razón, nerdito? Jajajaja no sabía que las moscas muertas tenían ese lado tan sanguinario.

–¡Cállate! No soy como tú –nuevamente intenta darle una bofetada pero Kardia detiene el ataque y lo lleva contra el muro.

–No te entiendo, ¿sabes? –Lo empuja y lo estrella contra la pared, luego toma con sus manos la cadera y se le acerca, Dégel no hace absolutamente nada–. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no haces nada?

–Por qué si lo hago te gustará más…..–explica rápidamente.

–Bueno…. –murmuró y unió sus bocas para besarlo, sintió la lengua apresurada adentrarse completamente en él, los dientes mordiendo suavemente su labio, las manos rodeando su cintura con agilidad. Sus ojos se abrieron, si intentaba zafarse avivaría las llamas que quería mantener apagadas, pero responder el beso también era una perdición, por lo que simplemente lo aceptó y dejó que le tocaran, lo que logró separarlos–. ¡Eres lo peor que he tocado en mi vida!

–Igualmente.

–Te odio….asqueroso francés…. –se separa completamente y le escupe en la cara, Dégel cierra los ojos pero no hace nada–. Más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo aquí.

–Lo haré…..–dijo, abriendo sus ojos desafiante, Kardia sonríe y se retira con pasos firmes, Dégel lo sigue desde lejos, secándose la cara.

–Sabes, aunque lo quieras negar, eres exactamente igual a mí, salvo que lo reprimes todo y yo no lo hago –gira para verlo–. Te gusta que lo haga así, te gusta hacerte el difícil, te gustó lo que hice allá atrás y te gustó tanto que te odias a ti mismo por gustarte.

–¡Mentira!

–¿Realmente piensas que es mentira? –lo observa–. Tu cuerpo reacciona por ti, Dégel, tu corazón…. –se dirige a la puerta y la abre–. Como te dije hace unos días atrás, te haré llorar hasta que odies a tus padres por haberte traído al mundo….

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué te gusta ésto? –preguntó, Kardia antes de retirarse le mira:

–Cuando eres alguien como yo, sin rumbo, sin vida, sin amor….lo único que te queda para sentirse vivo es lastimar y lastimarte….y tú también piensas igual a mi Dégel, no lo olvides –se retira haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta.

Dégel le observa. ¡No! Ese tipo está loco, es un lunático un psicópata. Agradeció que no le haya hecho nada más que tocarlo un poco y besarlo…..agradecía ¿realmente agradecía? ¿Quería más? ¿Es verdad que realmente deseaba ser manipulado de esa forma y manipular al mismo tiempo? No, tonterías, ese tipo estaba lavándole la cabeza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el bar de Calvera, el ambiente rústico estaba a la orden del día. La luz tenue que parpadeaba en el oscuro local, las risas y el baile de los invitados, el licor y las bebidas sin alcohol pasaban de mano en mano. Camus miró sorprendido, a sus quince años de edad (recientemente cumplidos) nunca había visto tanta emoción y diversión como en aquel lugar. Sus compañeros se divertían y ordenaban algunos tragos dulces para menores, otros se querían animar a más y pedían algo con un poco de licor, pero siempre eran rechazados por la misma Calvera.  
Shaka, Aioros y Camus se encontraban cerca de la barra, mientras Aldebarán, Shura y Aioria bailaban en el centro.

–Realmente me sorprende lo rojo de tu cabello, Camus –habló Shaka mientras tomaba un mechón y lo acariciaba–. Es demasiado suave, ¿cómo lo conservas así?

–Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, tu rubio es increíble….

–Debe cuidarlo, se compra muy bien por metro –el comentario de Aioros sorprendió a Camus–. ¿No lo sabes? La mayoría de aquí vendemos cabello, es una de las formas de ganar dinero.

–Te lo dejas muy largo y luego lo vendes por metro, por ejemplo, ahora mismo tengo un metro de cabello fácilmente manejable –sonrió el rubio y tomó uno de sus propios mechones–. Lo cuido bastante bien pero no obtengo el brillo natural.

–Saben chicos –habló Shura acercándose–. Esta conversación de cabellos se me hace tan masculina –ironizó.

–Di lo que quieras, pero veo un buen cash por ésto en mi futuro –respondió Shaka–. Por cierto, ¿te gusta el ambiente?

–Es genial, la música es muy buena…..pero la gente da miedo –Camus no parecía cómodo en aquel lugar, pues las personas que pasaban por allí tenían miradas muy particulares.

–Mira quién llegó –Shaka hace énfasis en cada una de las palabras mientras señala a Milo y los gemelos, quien acababan de entrar, Camus frunce el ceño.

–¡Genial! Intenté evadirlo toda la semana y viene justamente a este local.

–Por cierto, Camus –habló Aioros–. ¿Qué le hiciste para que te moleste tanto desde el primer día?

–Solo lo empujé sin querer –los tres chicos a su lado contienen la respiración y lo miran sorprendido–. ¿Qué?

–¿Le pediste disculpas?

–¡Claro que si, Aioros! Pero no me las quiso aceptar –bufó, Milo sería un chico muy problemático en su vida tranquila.

–Bueno, tal vez en unos meses más se le olvide –murmuró Shura.

–¿Unos meses? ¡No tengo unos meses! Quiero que me deje en paz ahora mismo…. –Shaka lo toma del brazo y lo tironea hacia uno de los costados–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Milo quiere estar en la barra, hay que dejarle lugar, de preferencia, estar lo más alejado de él.

–¿Quién se cree que es? –le observó de reojo y lo vio a sus espaldas, pero a un par de metros, tomando una copa de bebida anaranjada.

–Es el hijo querido del distribuidor y editor de libros '_Antares_', es todo una celebridad aquí. Su padre es uno de los millonarios más exitosos de los últimos tiempos. Empezó con el libro: '_La sombra del escorpión_' a sus veinticinco o veintiséis años, vendió millones de copias –explicó Aioros acercándose, dado que la música le impedía hablar–. El señor Antares hizo todo una industria donde contrató varios editores, escritores y tiene una gran distribuidora de libros. Más de la mitad de las librerías de todo el país son 'Antares'.

–Eso es impresionante.

–¡Es más que eso Camus! Ese hombre es realmente poderoso, tiene a todos comiendo de su mano. Meterse con Milo es meterse con los Antares….

–Ahora que lo dices, creo que tengo un libro de la corporación 'Antares' en mi biblioteca –pensando detenidamente–. Creo que es '_**La sombra del escorpión'**_.

–Fue muy vendido ese libro y traducido a varios idiomas, la gente de aquí está orgullosa de él. Aunque su vida íntima deja mucho que desear –bufó Aioros, Camus alza una ceja bastante impresionado.

–¡Chicos! Qué bueno que están aquí en mi cumpleaños –Aldebarán se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

–¡Cuidado Alde! –grita Mu, quien a pesar de no estar en la pista ni en la barra, venía con el grupo e intentaba hacer que su amigo no se trastabillara.

Aldebarán tropezó con una persona y empujó sin querer a sus compañeros, entre ellos Camus, que al ser tan delgado se fue hacia atrás y golpeó sin querer a un muchacho que tomaba su coctel. Para su desgracia no era otro que Milo Antares, quien se había ensuciado con su bebida la ropa que llevaba puesta. Los ojos celestes se volvieron completamente rojos cuando se observó en el piso con el pelirrojo encima de él, el cual le pidió unas sinceras disculpas mientras se incorporaba.

–¿Eres idiota o quieres morir, pelirrojo? –Gruñó molesto Milo y le empujó, Camus cayó de rodillas nuevamente porque le estaba dando la espalda–. Mírame a los ojos.

–¡Oye, no me empujes! Ya te pedí perdón –se agarró de la barra para incorporarse, pero Milo le dio una patada–. ¡Aaaay!

–¡Oye Milo, deja en paz a nuestro amigo! –gritó Shaka, el bar se silenció violentamente.

–No quiero pleitos aquí, afuera, afuera –gritó Calvera. Camus fue ayudado por sus compañeros a levantarse.

–¡Él empezó! –gritó Milo furioso.

–No me importa, ustedes dos, el pelirrojo y tú también Antares, fuera de aquí, quedan vetados por tres meses ¡Fuera! ¡Ay estos chiquillos! –gruñó la muchacha.

–Lo siento Aldebarán, arruiné tu cumpleaños…..–murmuró Camus mientras caminaba a la salida.

–No te preocupes, podemos ir a otro lado –habló el gigantesco muchacho.

–No importa, quédense aquí, yo iré a mi casa, me duele la espalda por la patada de Milo.

–¡Te acompañamos! –propuso Shura, pero Camus negó.

–No, no, ustedes sigan la fiesta, estaré bien –se retiró del local, los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Lo mejor sería estar lo más lejos posible de Milo, se le había notado furioso. Caminó por las calles oscuras, solamente eran cinco cuadras. Su cabello ondulaba de un lado al otro, el frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos pero no le hacía daño aunque se lastimara la piel al roce. Muy pocas personas pasaban por allí a esas horas, debía ser la una de la mañana o algo similar, sacó su teléfono celular para constatar que exactamente estaba en lo cierto y se lo guardó para doblar a la esquina. Silencio, frío y oscuridad, lo único que abundaba en aquella noche desértica.

–Oye….–escuchó una voz, pero hizo caso omiso y continuó–. Oye pelirrojo…–giró para ver que justo detrás de él, siguiéndole los pasos, estaba Milo Antares–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a saludarme?

–¿Qué quieres, Antares? –preguntó, temblaba de frío y de miedo, aunque trató de disimularlo.

–Pensé que ya que me tiraste encima mi bebida, deberíamos charlar un rato con respecto a mi veto –se acercó de forma violenta, Camus daba un paso atrás a cada paso que daba su compañero–. ¿Por qué huyes?

–No estoy huyendo, quiero irme a mi casa.

–Bien, si quieres irte….. ¡Saga, Kanon, agárrenlo! –antes que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a los gemelos tomándolo de cada brazo–. No vale la pena gritar, pelirrojo.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que lo siento…. –comenzó a forcejear, pero los muchachos no daban tregua y apretaron más sus brazos–. Aaagh.

–¿Te duele? Más te dolerá ésto –un puño cerrado certero en el estómago le hace inclinarse, el dolor era inmenso–. ¿Quieres más? –otro golpe, y otro, y otro. Un poco de sangre salió de su comisura–. Déjenlo –susurró a sus compañeros y lo sueltan, el chico cae de rodillas. Milo se inclina hacia él y le levanta la cabeza tomándolo de los cabellos–. Escucha, pelirrojo…..no te metas en mi camino o te irá peor…..–lo suelta, se levanta–. Vámonos.

Milo era una persona horrible, ¡Horrible en verdad! Con un dolor de vientre increíble, se intentó incorporar y lentamente se arrastró hasta su casa. No sabía que le diría a Dégel cuando lo viera en esas condiciones, ya tendría tiempo en las dos calles que le quedaba, pensar en una forma para que Dégel no sospeche.

**Continuará.**

_**Antes que nada, un dato personal**_: Aeneas Antares es para mí el caballero de escorpión de los años de Krest, como nunca se dijo su nombre ni nada referente a él, me lo inventé yo. Aeneas es del griego y significa: "el merecedor de alabanzas" creo que es un nombre apropiado.

Si quieren lemon, les haré lemon por seis reviews mis jóvenes XDDD asi, sino los tengo no se preocupen subiré el cap sin el lemon MUAJAJAJAJA XD cof cof.


	4. El karma de los inocentes

**Capitulo IV: El karma de los inocentes.**

Llegar a la casa arrastrándose y recibir el gripo de Dégel no fue tan malo, le ayudó completamente a restablecerse. Le contó entonces la absurda historia de '_ser violentado por delincuentes_'. Dégel quiso llamar a la policía, pero Camus se negó, no le habían robado nada a fin de cuenta y prefirió ir a dormir antes que pasar toda la noche haciendo papeleo en la comisaría zonal o en el hospital local. Se acostó y no dijo absolutamente nada.  
A la mañana siguiente, a eso de las ocho de la mañana, Camus se levanta, corre las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz y mira con gran interés su librero. Había traído muy pocos libros y rogaba que uno de ellos fuera el de Antares, _**"La sombra del escorpión"**_. Abrió sus ojos al hallarlo en el librero y le tomó con absoluto cuidado.

–_La historia de una pasión más allá de cualquier tabú_ –comenzó leyendo en la contra portada–. Ahora que lo recuerdo, trataba de dos jóvenes…..hmm…–abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

La sombra del escorpión era una de las biblias para los griegos, la historia de un muchacho universitario sin rumbo, de mochilero, que ingresaba a un bar a servir copas a los huéspedes, que en un hermoso día conoce a un muchacho diez años menor, quien viene junto a su padre al bar casi todos los días, a pesar que nunca consume nada. El protagonista parece realmente fascinado por la belleza del muchacho, a pesar de los romances que mantiene con la clientela.  
La historia se vuelve confusa allí, pues el joven protagonista describe la historia de amor con una sensibilidad de artista.

–Buen día –saludó Dégel abriendo la puerta de la habitación–. ¿Qué haces leyendo a estas horas?

–Bueno, hace tiempo que quería re-leer este libro –muestra el cuaderno forrado a piel, Dégel sonríe.

–Siempre pensé que ese hombre describía a mi hermano _Krest_, pero es imposible que se hayan conocido –caminó hasta la cama y se sienta, tomando el libro de la editorial Antares–. Escucha bien. _"Su piel era tan blanca y suave como la ceda, al tacto podía escucharlo gemir mi nombre con una suavidad digna de los dioses. Su cabello oscuro, como la noche, con tintes rojizos y sus ojos ambiguos se mezclaban entre el grisáceo y el verde…..su estatura era pequeña, suficiente para cargarlo durante noches enteras y sostenerlo en mis brazos mientras le hacía gemir. De mirada gélida y penétrate, no había nadie más en el mundo que tuviera esa simpatía, perspicacia y templanza en su caminar. Jamás pasé noches más ardientes junto a nadie más…."_

–Sí se parece a mi padre –murmuró releyendo las líneas–. ¿Por qué es imposible?

–Bueno, Antares es de Atenas, y Krest era de nuestro pueblo, además el libro está escrito desde cuando Krest debía tener quince años más o menos, es imposible.

–Bueno, es verdad…..–sonríe melancólico–. Ahora que papá murió, no podemos preguntarle realmente si él fue de quien _Aeneas Antares_ habla….

–Bueno, lo mejor es que te levantes y vayas a desayunar…. ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿Este libro lo había comprado papá? –Dégel sonrió.

–A Krest le encantaba los libros, déjalo donde estaba, seguramente hace siglos que no se lee, lo traje en la caja que dejó tu padre en el garaje de tu casa, en Francia, parecía que quería llevárselo cuando se fue ese día del accidente pero no le alcanzó el espacio –Camus sonrió y se levantó de la cama, sin querer una hoja pálida se cayó de allí y descansó debajo de la cama, pero el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta y solamente dejó el libro en su lugar, saliendo de allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mi bello Krest._

_Cuán difícil es mi vida ahora, sabiendo que no estás cerca de mí, sabiendo que jamás podrás estarlo, que tu piel ya no es digna de mí, tus ojos no me verán jamás y tu boca no será besada otra vez por mi ansiada boca. Ahora recuerdo lo que me apartó de ti, y mi alma desgarrada se siente en estos momentos tan fuerte que necesito escupir todo ésto, todo este dolor al no ver tu bello rostro en mi cama de nuevo._

_¡Jamás seré feliz! ¡Jamás podré serlo si me privas de ti! Oh, mi amado Krest, que recuerdo tu sonrisa como si fuera ayer, que recuerdo tus besos y tu manera de amar, tan apasionada, tan cálida y fría a la vez. Aquellas noches, noches eternas y enteras cuando mi cuerpo se apoderaba del calor que emanabas cerca de mí. El sexo contigo siempre fue el mejor, me quemaba, me congelaba, me provocaba tantas sensaciones fuertes._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que dejarte ir? ¿Por qué me fui y por qué te dejé ir? Esa mujer, me alejó, me alejó enteramente, y también Garnet, arpía, que te dio lo que jamás pude darte, una familia. ¡No! No puedo simplemente esperar a que arruinen nuestra vida, por favor, huye conmigo, huye conmigo. Te estaré esperando, sé que tienes un hijo, pero él podrá ser feliz sin ti….yo tengo dos, no me importa, no me importa nada….no fueron nacidos del amor….no lo fueron._

_¡Lo siento, mi amor, lo siento tanto! Necesito verte, tenerte. Por favor, dame una señal que también me amas, dame una pequeña señal, sólo con ello mi vida será feliz._

_Siempre tuyo…  
Aeneas Antares.  
24 de diciembre de 2014._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krest Diamond había nacido en Paris, Francia, tenía 43 años cuando falleció en un accidente el primero de enero de ese mismo año (2015), ni Camus ni Garnet supieron jamás a donde se dirigía o por qué se encontraba conduciendo a toda velocidad en la ruta, pero el choque fue inminente. Aeneas se enteró del fallecimiento ese mismo día, melancólico, poco después, se encerró en su cuarto y jamás fue visto siquiera por sus hijos.  
Aeneas Antares despreciaba a Kardia y Milo con su alma, pues eran solamente un estorbo en su vida, su corazón siempre había sido de Krest y su integridad física se decayó a la edad de cincuenta y tres años, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Diamond. Había tenido amantes, es más, se ha casado con las dos amantes que le habían dado un hijo, el primero, Kardia, un muchacho por demás alegre y divertido que por acontecimientos de la vida se convirtió en huraño y despreciable. Justamente, le había puesto Kardia, tomando como referencia la primera letra del nombre de Krest, además de significar algo tan profundo como 'Corazón', aquello que había perdido con su nacimiento.  
Aeneas y Krest no habían sido amantes durante mucho tiempo, apenas un año, pues Krest era demasiado joven (15 años) y en esos tiempos eran muchísimo más severos con el tipo de relaciones homosexuales, por más de encontrarse en un país de libertinaje. Aun así, aunque apenas fueron unos pocos meses, la pasión que creció en el corazón de Aeneas fue tal que no podía volver a amar, simplemente tenía sexo con mujeres que no satisfacían para nada sus necesidades, lo único que ayudaba a su melancolía era sus relatos cortos, relatos de amor prohibido protagonizado por dos hombres en su mayoría, muchas veces con ambigüedades sobre el género de ambos para no generar demasiada controversia.

Aeneas jamás pudo superar la muerte de Krest, era demasiado prematuro aun para él tener que velar a un viejo amante. Aeneas era un hombre alto, muy alto, de cabellera rubia y corta, ojos grises y mirada penetrante, contrastaba muchísimo con la pálida piel y baja estatura de Krest y debido a eso podía decir que le encantó desde el primer momento, aunque la verdad, no supo que era menor de edad hasta varios meses después.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Kardia Antares**_, sus ojos vagaban por las estanterías que no estaban siendo revisadas por Dégel. Odiaba los fines de semana porque el local no habría y por ende nadie iba a trabajar. Golpeó la estantería haciéndola vibrar y caminó hasta la salida, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió cerrando la puerta con llaves. Sabía perfectamente donde vivía, por lo que no le sería difícil encontrar la vivienda, pero esperaba que el chiquillo que 'cuidaba' no estuviera allí para ver, hoy tenía ganas de algo más arriesgado, algo más intenso.

Dio vuelta a la esquina con su motocicleta para ver como un pelirrojo salía de la casa, con una bufanda enredada al cuello y un enorme abrigo. Seguramente era el 'sobrinito' del que hablaba con Seraphine constantemente. Sonrió y paró, giró su cabeza para ver la pequeña casa que se encontraba allí, muy pequeña, que a los costados daban directo a la calle o a un callejón dependiendo de la habitación. Se quitó el casco, lo puso en la motocicleta y la arrastró hasta la entrada donde la dejó. Toco el timbre y esperó.

–Ya voy….ya voy –se escuchó del otro lado, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho salido de bañar, con una bata encima, el cabello mojado siendo secado por una toalla blanca, y una mirada de estupefacción.

–Buen día, bello durmiente –sonrió, Dégel abrió la boca para responder pero Kardia era más rápido que él e ingreso a la casa, el menor cerró la puerta y lo acompañó hasta el living–. Wooo, que casa tan denigrante, ¿realmente pueden vivir aquí? –se sentó en una silla y apoyó ambas piernas en la mesa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es mi día de descanso –bufó molesto, dejó la toalla en una de las sillas y le observó.

–¿No puedo venir a visitar a un empleado? –la sonrisa cada vez era más grande y daba miedo, pero Dégel no se dejaba intimidar, no al menos por ese chico.

–No. Te voy a pedir que te retires por favor…. –señala la puerta con el brazo completamente extendido–. Allí está la salida, vuelve por donde viniste.

–Jajajajajajajajaaja –rio con burla y bajó rápidamente sus piernas mientras con un movimiento se levantaba de la silla y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón–. Eres tan gracioso, piensas que me iré sin más de aquí, no cariño….no me iré así como así de esta mugre de casa.

–Eres tan contradictorio…. –manifestó–. Por un lado te doy asco, te da asco la casa, pero no paras de venir, de verme…. –dio dos pasos hacia atrás por cada paso de Kardia daba hacia delante–. Y quieres aun quedarte aquí, largo ¡Fuera! –movió su mano para golpearle pero Antares le tomó de la muñeca y le empujó hasta la pared.

–¿Sabes? –musitó muy cerca, casi que su aliento tocada el rostro del muchacho, se presionó contra él–. Tuve sexo con muchas personas, mujeres….hasta hombres, pero nada me satisface, no me gusta la gente que se deja guiar por la buena apariencia de uno, o el dinero….–apoyó la mano que tenía sujeta, contra la pared y con la otra fue subiendo con lentitud la bata, tocando la pierna–. Pero tengo deseos de meterme en tu cuerpo y saber que ocurre.

–Me das asco, Antares…. –susurró entre dientes, Kardia sonrió.

–A mí también me das mucho asco….

Se presionó contra el cuerpo, frotándose. Su lengua se deslizó por los labios y su mano forcejeaba con la ajena. Se sentía realmente bien, aunque el peliverde no dejaba entrar en la boca, presionaba los dientes con mucha insistencia. Le mordió los labios, cosa que inevitablemente le hizo gritar y pudo al fin meterse en el interior, mientras movía sus caderas contra el chico, haciéndolo palidecer por el contacto.  
Un golpe, un empujón y Kardia fue directo al suelo, Dégel aprovechó ese segundo para salir corriendo hacia la habitación y encerrarse, pero a la mitad de camino y por detrás, Kardia le tomó por el cabello y las caderas, lo apoyó contra él, haciéndole sentir la dureza en sus pantalones. Lo arrastró nuevamente a la cocina, tironeándole. Frotó su entrepierna nuevamente al trasero del chico y le susurró horriblemente asquerosidades al oído. Se sentía violado y asqueado al mismo tiempo.

–¡No me toques! –gritó dando un zarpazo, intentando alejarlo, pero Kardia era más rápido y fuerte que él, además que tenía al menos nueve años más y sabía cómo dominar a un chico de su edad.

Sus alturas no eran dispares, pues Kardia sólo era uno o dos centímetros más alto que Dégel, pero los pesos eran notoriamente disparejos. El mayor le empujó, haciéndolo caer al suelo, golpeando la espalda, con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba y ligeramente abiertas por la caída. Kardia las separó y se puso en medio mientras con una de sus manos intentaba abrir su cinturón. Dégel, previendo lo peor, le empujó violentamente, con las piernas, hacia atrás y al no poderse parar por el dolor en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo. Kardia se paró inmediatamente, tomó una de las piernas y lo arrastró nuevamente contra él.

–Eres divertido Dégel, disfrutaré estar dentro de ti –se lamió los labios como si estuviera por saborear algo exquisito mientras tironeaba.

–¡Déjame en paz y la-largo de mi aaaaay! –gritó al verse arrastrado por el pasillo hasta su recamara. Cerraron la puerta detrás de él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Anda Dégel, huye de mí que me encanta que huyan de mi…mírame con esos ojos repletos de terror, de odio…..aaay los amos…. –se quitó los pantalones dejando ver su erección.

–¡Estás loco! –exclamó.

–Muy loco…..muy loco Degelcito….

Odiaba ese apodo, lo odiaba, le producía arcadas. Inmediatamente intentó pasar por al lado de él corriendo hacia la puerta pero Kardia lo sostuvo y lo tiró al ropero, resbalándose por él y cayendo sentado. Levantó la mirada para ver al muchacho aun allí, sin pantalones y con una terrible erección palpitante, no quería decirlo ni que se notara, pero debajo de su bata, todo ese contacto cuerpo a cuerpo lo estaban haciendo reaccionar, aunque quería pasar inadvertido.  
Se levantó una vez más y volvió a correr, esta vez arremetiendo contra el propio Kardia y tirándole del cabello, el joven gritó e imitó a su compañero (tirándole del cabello) que se le había colgado encima, aferrando sus piernas contra el cuerpo para poder mantener el equilibrio encima de él.

–¡Mierda, hijo de puta! –gruñó Kardia y se tiró hacia delante para caer en la cama.

Una vez se separó lo suficiente pudo observar con más detalle la situación. Dégel estaba debajo, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, la bata subida y el cabello desparramado; Kardia estaba muy cerca de penetrarlo, con el miembro duro y eréctil, el cabello igual de despeinado y un hilo de sangre en su boca debido a un golpe en el forcejeo. Se lamió la sangre de los labios y usó las manos para tirarle de los costados la bata y morderle el cuello mientras empujaba contra él, intentando entrar, pero era muy difícil dado que el chico estaba completamente estrecho y él no había preparado la entrada.

–¡Aaaagh, mierda…..eres muy estre-trecho….me cu-cuesta entrar! –bramó en un impulsó, Dégel le tomó de los hombros para tirarlo hacia abajo e imposibilitarle seguir subiendo.

–¡E-ento-entonces….No entres…..MIERDA! –gruñó, pero Kardia tenía demasiada energía y ya podía sentir como la cabeza del miembro estaba dominando su cuerpo hasta estar completamente dentro.

El peliazul comenzaba a desesperarse, llevaba al menos cinco minutos forcejeando y no podía entrar más de un par de centímetros, además que Dégel le había golpeado, arañado y mordido. Con ambas manos acostó al muchacho y le miró al rostro, puso una mano en el pecho para imposibilitarlo y utilizó la otra, sus dedos, para lamerlos, humedecerlos completamente y meterlos donde anteriormente había entrado la cabeza de su miembro. El dolor era tal que Dégel se retorció entre las sábanas.  
Dado que el menor usaba sus manos para apretar las cobijas, el peliazul bajó su cabeza hasta las entrepiernas del chico y comenzó a lamer la entrada para lubricarla, de esa forma podría entrar más fácil y el dolor no sería tanto. Pudo notar que Dégel estaba excitado, y sonrió.

–Veo que te gusta, das tanto nauseas….eres igual a mí, Dégel…. –susurró en un gemido, y se volvió a posicionar en el cuerpo para comenzar a penetrarlo.

–¡SAL, SAL DE MI! –gritó, raspando su garganta, tenía el cuello de la bata por debajo de los hombros, completamente abierta aunque aún le cubría parte de su cuerpo.

Kardia hizo caso omiso y le penetró violentamente, haciéndolo gritar. Dégel soltó las sábanas para concentrarse en la espalda de Kardia, ya sin la chaqueta, presionó sus uñas contra ella y mordió fuertemente el cuello con su boca, haciéndolo sangrar levemente. El mayor se movió violento, mientras más le lastimaba Dégel, más fuerte embestía, haciendo que el joven comenzara a soltar algunas lágrimas. Atacó suavemente el cuello, lamiéndolo hambriento mientras sus manos se arrastraban por las caderas y las piernas. Dégel aprovechaba para tironear de la ropa de Antares, así podía arañarlo y golpearlo sin que tuviera un impedimento. Su miembro comenzaba a endurecer al sentir la dureza del muchacho penetrarle hasta el alma con violencia, un gemido soltó entre tantos gritos de dolor mientras comenzaba a ser masajeado por la fricción de los cuerpos.

–Aaaah….aaaah…. qui-quiero lle-llegar….dentro…. –murmuró mientras golpeaba sus caderas contra Dégel, el muchacho abrió los ojos y usó sus manos (que estaban en la espalda) para tirarlo hacia abajo por los hombros.

–¡NO….NOOO! –gruñó en un grito ahogado, pero Kardia estaba seguro de lograrlo mientras más fuerte lo penetraba.

No tardó en sentir el líquido de su propia satisfacción en el vientre, de a poco, chorreando por su pene, mientras sentía en su trasero unos latidos muy fuertes, dando a entender que el orgasmo había llegado. Se asustó y comenzó a tirarlo más desde los hombros para separarlo completamente, pero un fuerte y ronco gemido le alertó, además de una sensación viscosa y caliente en su interior. Sus brazos se rindieron cuando lo sintió y cayeron a los lados, mientras Kardia se metía más dentro de él y caía tendido.  
Respiró fuertemente el aroma que aun emanaba del baño que se había dado Dégel y sonrió, ¡eso fue divertido! Le dolía bastante la espalda y no dudaba tener moretones y mordidas por todos lados, inclusive Dégel, que apenas había recibido algún que otro golpe en su cuerpo por la violencia del acto, se le veían moretones en los brazos.  
Intentó recuperar la respiración mientras salía lentamente de él, dejando manchada las sábanas con su semen y sangre, mirando sus brazos y cuerpo para notar algún que otro golpe que había dejado su marca. Le acarició las piernas, mientras Dégel no hacía absolutamente nada, estaba completamente cansado y herido en su orgullo.

–Sa-sabes…. –respiró fuerte y se sentó en la cama–. É-ésto….en cu-cualquier lado….se lla-llamaría violación…–Dégel giró los ojos para ver desde su posición, pero no contestó–. Aaaah, sé que no dirás nada….Degelcito…. –le manoseó suavemente dándole tres nalgadas y se inclinó para verlo a los ojos–. Porque….porque te encantó….

No pasó dos minutos que Kardia se levantó y se puso los pantalones, la camiseta, la chaqueta de cuero y acomodó su cabello. Tenía una herida en los labios pero nada grave, su cuerpo cansado y algo lastimado no era nada comparado a lo que le había hecho a Dégel, había destrozado su orgullo y había pisoteado su dignidad.

–Nos vemos, Degelcito –susurró con lascivia y se fue de allí.

Dégel no estaba triste, estaba furioso; Dégel no estaba por llorar, estaba por ahorcar a ese maldito infeliz. Técnicamente le habían violado, se resistió en todo momento a pesar que logró excitarlo. ¡Era asqueroso y se daba asco! Aún tenía la esencia de Kardia en su interior y ganas de vomitar, pero así no se quedaría todo, no sabía que hacer exactamente, pero esto no terminaría así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo le miró desde la otra punta de la biblioteca, habían ido a estudiar todos para el examen del lunes con el profesor Sysifo, por lo que en grupos habían decidido tomar la biblioteca principal de Atenas. Camus sentía la mirada, pero evitaba tener contacto visual con ese muchacho, miraba para otro lado, buscaba en los libros, cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso.  
Entonces al rubio no se le hizo mejor idea que jugar una broma de mal gusto. Tomó el chicle que estaba masticando y le indicó a sus amigos que se mantuvieran callados. Se acercó suavemente a Camus, pretendiendo buscar un libro y le dejó la goma de mascar en el cabello con delicadeza. Shura levantó un minuto la vista para ver efectivamente lo que el pelirrojo tenía en el pelo.

–Camus, te han puesto goma de mascar en la cabeza –señaló el muchacho, Aioros (que se encontraba junto a él) se alertó y le señaló la zona.

–¡Ag, quítenmelo! –gritó, la mujer encargada de la biblioteca le hizo callar–. Lo siento…

–Agh, que asco, encima es de menta –murmuró Aioria, quien se encontraba junto a Camus.

–¡No me importa si es de menta o de frutas! ¡Quítenmelo por favor! –exclamó, otra vez la mujer le hace callar–. ¡Tengo un chicle en la cabeza!

–Jajajajaja cabeza de chicle –gritó Milo, y sus amigos comenzaron a tararear 'Cabeza de chicle' uno y otra vez.

–Que gracioso, Milo, eres tan infantil –susurró Shaka y tomó unas tijeras–. Te tendré que cortar el pelo, Camus.

–No importa, quítamelo por favor –murmuró. Shaka tomó el mechón y lo cortó, dado que Camus tenía mucho cabello no se le notaba en lo absoluto–. Listo.

–Gracias….–murmuró bajando la cabeza.

–¡Dejen de reírse, se comportan como nenes de primaria! –regañó Aioros, los chicos continuaron con las risas y burlas.

–Mejor me voy….–Camus toma los libros dispuesto a irse.

–No le hagas caso, son unos idiotas….

–No importa, lo mejor es que me vaya –hecha una mirada a Milo y luego vuelve a sus amigos–. Nos vemos el lunes.

–Hm….adiós Camus…..

**Continuará.**

El lemon fue demasiado agresivo ¿no? Pero es una pisca de lo que serán las relaciones en este fic, creo que si todo fuera lindo y dulce, se tendría que llamar Fluffy Love en vez de Painful Love jajajaja pero bueno, las cosas duelen, todo tiene un por qué.


	5. El amor es para mortales

**Capítulo V: El amor es para mortales.**

En una pequeña taberna en el medio de la nada a las afueras de Paris, _**Aeneas Antares**_ hacía de mesero desde hace pocos meses. Su cabello rubio y corto le caía por encima de los ojos de forma elegante, se los apartaba constantemente para coquetear con alguna chica y así le dejara propina. Él sabía o al menos tenía muy claro que era una forma de trabajo, de conseguir un poco de dinero extra, pues no había planeado quedarse mucho tiempo allí.  
Esa aventura, odisea, que había comenzado hacía años atrás, en sus jóvenes dieciocho años, ahora tenían que culminar, dado que era inminente su presencia en Grecia, pero intentaba esquivar el encuentro con sus padres mucho más de lo firmemente deseado.

Caminó entonces hasta la barra y se reclinó encima, mirando la puerta, probablemente esperando a otro cliente. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada rápida a las jóvenes mujeres que intentaban coquetear con él y caían muertas ante un guiño cordial de ojo o un movimiento de cabeza.  
Ese día viernes se dejaba ver tranquilo, muy pocas personas habían visitado la taberna y se esperaba más durante la noche, donde estallaba de fiesta y rebosaba la felicidad. Bostezó y se dio la vuelta mientras tomaba unas copas y comenzaba a limpiarlas con un trapo, tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto. _**Lourdes**_, su jefa, le hizo una señal con la cabeza, por lo que giró su cuerpo completo para ver a un hombre bastante morrudo, de cabellera roja y ojos verdes, consigo traía a un joven cautivador que heló su corazón de inmediato.

Ese chico, de hermosa mirada y corto cabello, que observaba altivo a los demás, que su caminar componía sonatas y destrozaba el corazón de los mortales. De baja estatura, al menos diez o quince centímetros menos que él, pero también diez años menos aproximadamente. Se sentaron en una mesa y le miró, con suavidad, con dulzura, con una pisca de sensualidad que Aeneas supo interpretar.  
Se acomodó el cabello, cosa que no había hecho con ninguna de las mujeres que coqueteaba con él, y se dirigió terminantemente a la mesa número dos; mientras el hombre echaban un ojo la lista de los vinos y alguna que otra comida, el más chico había cruzado las piernas y miraba de manera distendida al joven mozo. Su corazón latió fuerte, tanto que seguramente se le saldría del pecho, también su entrepierna latía, pero intentó acallar aquellos pensamientos sucios que comenzaron a llenar su mente.

–Disculpe, buen hombre –habló el mayor, Aeneas sacó unos segundos su mirada de los ojos del hijo y se dirigió al padre, quien al lado de su compañía realmente no era nada atractivo–. Dígame, ¿cuál es el vino de la casa?

–El _Bourgogñe Chityl_, es excelente –susurró y volvió a mirar al joven, quien sonrió.

–Creo que pediré eso y la mejor carne que tengan ¿quieres algo, _**Krest**_? –comentó a su hijo, el niño sonrió y sin apartar su mirada del mesero, habló:

–Sí, pero no se puede comprar –dijo con burla, pero Aeneas se alteró _¿ese adolescente estaba coqueteando con él?_ –. Que sea carne con papas francesas, por favor.

–De….de acuerdo ¿y para tomar? ¿Qué desea el joven? –preguntó, no había apartado los ojos de él, era adictivo.

–Agua.

Había escuchado, de una conversación informal, que el padre había conseguido un empleo en la zona junto a su joven hijo de quince años, un trabajo que duraría un par de meses, ni más ni menos, por lo que era rutinario ver al padre o al chico pasearse por ahí durante las tardes o las noches. Probablemente si lo hubiera planeado le hubiera salido mal, pero una de esas tantas noches de viernes de fiesta, quedaron en un rincón, solos: Aeneas y Krest, conversando acaloradamente. Ni siquiera recordaba quien había dado el primer paso o si ambos lo habían dado, pero el lugar les quedó chico y viajaron unos metros hasta la parte de atrás, fundiéndose en besos, gemidos y caricias. Krest por primera vez en su vida, recibió en su cuerpo el miembro viril de otro hombre, el único que pudiera recibir en su vida, y comenzaron el pausado vaivén que se convirtió en un ritual diario.  
Todas las noches, a la misma hora, se completaban física y espiritualmente, sintiendo el vibrar de los cuerpos, la llegada del orgasmo, los movimientos tediosos que aumentaban el ritmo. Aeneas lo podía ver, ahí, debajo de él, gimiendo su nombre.

_¿Cómo fue que esa hermosa imagen se convirtió en un cadáver?_ La mirada fría y melancólica de Aeneas se llenó de frustración cuando fue al funeral de Krest, completamente disfrazado. _**¡Disfrazado!**_ Siquiera había podido mirar el rostro que tanto había amado. Odiaba a la vida, a dios y a los hombres que le había arrebatado su última esperanza de ser feliz.  
Recordó la pelea por la que se habían separado: Un mal planeamiento de vida, pues había dejado embarazada a Angeline, una de las tantas huecas que frecuentaba el lugar, y como hombre debía casarse y darle el apellido a la criatura por venir.  
Krest le abofeteó, le gritó que _al final con 15 años era más maduro que él_, y le impidió volverle a tocar.  
Pelearon y Aeneas lloró, se arrodilló frente a él suplicándole que no lo deje, pero Krest, frío como las rocas, se negó nuevamente y de una patada lo dejó tendido en el suelo:

–_No podrás siquiera llorar mi cadáver_ –le había bufado en cólera, profetizando, y salió corriendo con el corazón destrozado.

¡Aeneas, estúpido, infame! Todo eso le quedaba corto, pues jamás se perdonaría por aquello, por abandonar un dulce rostro como el de Krest por esa nívea prostituta. Odió, odió a ese vientre, ese niño al que bautizó _Kardia_, aunque sea queriendo tener la inicial del joven que amó en su familia, en su casa.  
Al principio quiso intentar amar a su hijo, lo quiso, escribió hasta hermosos poemas para él. Escribió el libro: _'La sombra del escorpión'_ para narrarle a su amado lo dolido y melancólico que se encontraba por haberle hecho lo que le hizo, pero a pesar de ser número uno en ventas en Francia, jamás obtuvo una respuesta, por lo que mandó miles y miles de cartas para él, todas selladas con cera, todas desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Se enteró entonces que Krest se casaba y sería padre. _**¡Padre!**_ Se sintió terrible y desgarrado aunque él también lo sería, pero no amaba a ese chico, no amaba a ese fruto del pecado de su amante, ni amaba a su hijo, otro desagradable recuerdo de su dolor. Intentó convencerle, intentó hacerlo, las cartas llenaban su vida, pero sin respuesta.  
Fue entonces que el cartero dejó la correspondencia. La letra más hermosa, sellada por el olor más puro:

_ He decidido que mi corazón me guíe a ti. Por más que han pasado tantos años, jamás te he podido olvidar. Estás grabado en mi piel tan fuerte que creo llorar. Amor, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo, mi universo, mi piel, mi sangre, mi soledad, Aeneas….  
He decidido irme contigo, empezar una vida juntos, a mis cuarenta y tres años, necesito de ti, necesito de tu fuerza, cada vez que leo tu libro, tus libros, aquellos que me dedicas con tanta fascinación que crees desfallecer, que utilizas mi nombre clave: __**Para mi muchacho de ojos verdes**__, ¡Ja! ¿Cómo no voy a saber qué hablas de mí? Si cada segundo me lo resaltabas, mi amor._

_Espera por mí. El 1 de enero, en aquel mísero lugar donde nos conocimos._

_Siempre tuyo,  
Krest Diamond._

_26 de diciembre de 2014._

Pero nunca llegó….falleció en un horrible accidente a mitad de camino, y Aeneas jamás pudo ver nuevamente ese dulce rostro sonreír.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya se había olvidado lo hermoso que era ese libro, la necesidad de leerlo se había vuelto involuntaria una vez que lavo su cuerpo de todo rastro de Kardia. Pareciera masoquista, estar frente a la esencia de los Antares frente a él: _'La sombra del escorpión'_, temible, impoluto, desgarrador. Su hermano siempre había preservado ese volumen en su biblioteca personal, parecía haber sido leído varias veces, pero ni una hoja mal doblada y parecía tener un excesivo respeto por cada línea trazada. Sonrió al notar el amor en cada letra, en cada palabra, y lo desgarrador de la separación. Ver a "Amado", personaje principal (un muchacho melancólico de Grecia que busca su propio destino viajando por el mundo y alojándose en una pequeña taberna del sur de Francia), llorar frente a la puerta donde su amado "Kristense" se había ido, sin dejar huellas ni rastros, y sentir el olor de su piel en las sábanas, llorando a viva voz el romance muerto.

–Por dios –murmuró–. Ésto es terriblemente desgarrador –musitó y cerró el libro–. ¿Cómo mierda un hombre que escribe sobre el amor de esta forma puede tener un hijo como Kardia?

–Buenas tardes –la voz de Camus apareció de repente y levantó la mirada para ver a su sobrino arrastrar los pies.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó, Camus suspiró mientras se quitaba la gorra tejida y la bufanda.

–Un compañero me pegó goma de mascar en el cabello, tuve que cortarlo un poco de este costado, pero doy gracias tener abundante y no me quedó mal –juego de niños, se decía para sí mismo Dégel y se levantó de la mesa.

–Dame, te lavaré la ropa –Camus le extendió algunas de las cosas que se sacaba mientras se acercaba a la mesa–. ¿Estás leyendo ese libro?

–Es tan hermoso que creo voy a llorar, realmente sabe cómo expresar lo que siente.

–Papá era un romántico para gustarle esas cosas –sonrió, Dégel asistió–. ¿Tienes algo más de Antares?

–Pues, Krest tenía la colección completa, ahora sé que va a salir un nuevo relato…. –el mayor se acaricia su propia barbilla intentando pensar–. No recuerdo el nombre.

–'_En la fría tumba' _–musitó, Dégel miró al muchacho sorprendido–. ¿No lo venderán en tu librería?

–Creo, mañana llega un cargamento, tal vez me compre el volumen –cruzó los brazos–. Tengo ansias de seguir leyendo….

–Por cierto, ¿sabes qué es ésto? –Camus abrió el libro en la primera página, que estaba en blanco o al menos así debería, pero había una marca allí–. Es raro.

–Parece la firma de Antares, él solía dibujar un escorpión al lado de su firma.

–¿Un escorpión? –preguntó, levantando el rostro para verlo, Dégel sonrió nuevamente.

–Sí, bueno, él decía que los escorpiones son animales incomprendidos, la gente se separa de ellos por miedo a su veneno, pero como dice el dicho, _le temes a morir, no a la muerte_….

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –volvió su vista al libro.

–No debemos temerle al escorpión por ser venenoso, el escorpión no te atacará sino eres peligroso para él…..–suspira–. Hay tantas frases hermosas en ese libro.

–¿Cómo cuáles? Solo recuerdo esa del escorpión pero no la había entendido –se sienta en la silla y comenzó a jugar con la tapa.

–Página doscientos cuarenta y cuatro, capítulo veintiuno. Durante el acto amatorio entre Amado y Kristense….allí, luego de besarlo mirando su bello rostro dice: "_**Me he dado cuenta, que el amor es para los mortales, me he dado cuenta que soy un mortal, pues encontré el amor en tus ojos**_" –respira con la nariz, tocándose el pecho–. "_**Ahora sí puedo morir en paz**_".

–Es demasiado bello para ser real, se nota que es sólo una novela –murmuró Camus y comenzó a acariciar la tapa de terciopelo–. Papá compró la edición 'deluxe' de todos los libros de Antares, veo que le gustaba mucho como escribía.

–No le gustaba, _**lo amaba**_ –aclaró Dégel–. Conozco a mi hermano. Desde que era pequeño siempre me ha prohibido tocar un libro de Antares sin lavarme las manos o tratar con cuidado cada página. Él amaba a ese escritor y esos libros más que su vida, creo por eso, decidió ser profesor de literatura.

–Pensé que tenía que ver con mamá, ella también escribía –el muchacho más grande sonrió de costado.

–Nunca creí que Krest amara realmente a tu madre, debo decirlo –Camus le miró sorprendido–. No había amor en los ojos de Krest cuando se casaron, a pesar que tu madre era una mujer extremadamente bella, nunca sentí que fuera romántica esa relación, más bien algo así como: nos casamos para no estar solos.

–¿Estamos solos juntos? –preguntó el menor, Dégel se rio abiertamente.

–Sí, sí, algo así.

–Es feo pensarlo pero creo que tienes razón tío –miró hacia otro lado–. Cuando yo era pequeño no recuerdo una vez siquiera que ellos estén siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro, papá se encerraba en su habitación con sus libros y mamá siempre detrás de la computadora escribiendo, es tan doloroso.

–Bueno, no sé mucho de lo que pasó en la vida de mi hermano antes que naciera yo, pero sé que siempre había sido un melancólico o al menos inició luego de sus quince años –murmuró–. Bueno, ve a bañarte.

–Por cierto ¿estás bien? –preguntó, Dégel se sorprendió–. Es que creo que tienes un moretón en el cuello.

–¿Ésto? Aaaah ehm….si, me golpee –el más joven se levanta para ir al baño.

–¿Cómo pudiste golpearte? Es un lugar muy incómodo –Dégel inmediato lo empuja suavemente para que se retire.

–Cosas de la vida, anda…. –susurró antes de dejar al muchacho retirarse.

Dégel agradecía que Camus no sabía la diferencia entre un golpe y un chupón bastante violento, pero de algo estaba seguro, ésto le hizo entender varias cosas sobre el romance, ese libro, y se daba cuenta que _Kardia no le amaba_, sino que quería destruirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia, Kardia. Su nombre significa corazón, pero era imposible pensar que él lo poseía. Nacido de un vínculo tachado de infame, no amado por su padre (o al menos, sin obtener realmente el pleno amor de éste), y tampoco de su madre, una inmunda prostituta a la que detestaba con toda el alma. Kardia había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo a la adorable edad de diez años, cuando en un momento crítico tuvo que hacerlo, allí, en la torre de la diosa Nike.  
¡Mierda! ¿Para que recordar eso? Ahora lo único que le importaba era oler su piel, aun con la esencia del joven Diamond. ¿Puede alguien ser más exquisito que esa bella piel pálida y ojos esmeraldas?

Sonrió, mientras se dirigía hasta la librería nuevamente, no estaba abierta, pero no le importaba. Los libros de su padre aún estaban en la parte de atrás, esos libros de los que tanto presumía al mundo. _Estúpido hombre_, pensó, era estúpido porque a pesar de vivir sus días con sexo ocasional, sin amor, sin sentimentalismos y solo perversión, aun así se encargaba de escribir dulcemente poemas que cautivaba a las más estúpidas señoritas. Aun a Celestine, su 'novia' por así llamarla, estaba embobada con esas novelas melancólicas del infeliz de su padre.

_¡No era para nada tonto!_ Kardia sabía que estas letras tan puramente escritas estaban relacionadas con 'Kristense', el joven muchacho de su primera novela, aquel que no se sabía su nombre ni procedencia, sólo uno que otro rasgo físico que no sabía si era fantaseado. Le daba bronca, mucha bronca. _**¿Quién osaba robarse el corazón de su padre de tal manera que ni siquiera él podía llegar a sentir el calor de su progenitor?**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunes, comenzó la semana nuevamente y Camus llevaba el corazón en la boca. Luego de lo ocurrido en la calle el sábado a la madrugada y más tarde en la biblioteca, había intentado no salir prácticamente de su casa para evitar tropezarse con ese rubio. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Le había pedido disculpas ¿qué más quería? ¿Qué se arrodillara frente a él? De sólo pensarlo le daba migraña, sólo deseaba tener las clases lo más rápido posible y regresar a la vivienda donde se sentía tan protegido.  
No se encontró con ningún compañero de camino al colegio, por lo que tuvo que hacer todo el trayecto perturbadoramente solo. El frío azotaba las calles del vecindario, muy a pesar que estaban en plena primavera, había algo diferente que no le permitía salir el sol. Miró el cielo, algunas nubes no dejaban que brillara el esplendor celeste. Pensó entonces que Milo era como esas nubes, imposibles, impolutas y fuertes, que se atravesaban en el camino del cielo y no le dejaban ser. Suspiró pesadamente e ingresó por el edificio central, caminando hacia su salón.

–Camus…. –murmuró un hombre, el pelirrojo se dio vuelta para ver al inescrupuloso profesor Scapio–. ¿Cómo estas, querido?

–Ehm, bien…. –murmuró, intentaba alejarse del hombre.

–Camus, podrías venir a la tarde a ayudarme con el material del colegio, realmente es muchísimo –sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, Camus miró para ambos lados tratando de encontrar una excusa, él sabía lo que podía hacer ese profesor pervertido en un lugar tan estrecho como el cuarto de los artículos de gimnasia. Inmediatamente de su salón salió Aioros para salvarlo.

–Lo lamento profesor, pero hoy nuestro curso votará por la actividad que haremos en la feria –masculló y sonrió de costado–. Disculpe –tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y lo arrastró dentro dejando al señor completamente solo–. ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

–¿Estuvo cerca? –preguntó extrañamente afectado y cohibido.

–¿Acaso estás loco? Hablando con ese pervertido –reclamó Shura bastante molesto, dentro del aula se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos, entre ellos sus amigos y Milo, quien lo observaba con tanta fuerza que creía lo podría partir en dos.

–El….profesor –señaló la puerta, confundido, y Shaka lo interrumpe:

–Hay muchas historias que nos cuentan los chicos de años superiores y fueron confirmadas con el tiempo, cuando el profesor Scapio pide tu ayuda para algún tipo de actividad que está lejos de lo estrictamente académico….él…..él te….

–¿El me qué?

–¿Acaso eres idiota? –la voz del fondo resalto, Milo se veía realmente molesto y se levantó de la silla caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones–. Si le dices sí a ese viejo pervertido, terminará dándote por el culo y llorarás, sino quieres que eso pase ¡aléjate de él! Idiota.

–¡No me trates así! –Camus también parecía molesto, más que nada por las indicaciones de Milo que por el hecho en sí.

–Bueno, es sólo una recomendación –bufó el rubio y quedó justo frente a él–. Si quieres que el tipo ese te dé por ahí, es cuestión tuya.

–¡Por supuesto que no quiero que ese viejo me toque! –gruñó–. Pero, ¿por qué a ti te importa eso? ¿Tan buen samaritano eres?

–Me gusta ser buen samaritano –dijo con sorna, Camus podía intuir que le estaba hablando con doble sentido, al menos eso es lo que parecía cuando la sonrisa apareció.

–¡Ya déjalo en paz, Milo! –Exclamó Mu–. Tenemos suficiente con tus bromitas de todos los años, deja al nuevo en paz.

–Tú sabes, Mu, que me encanta cuando son inocentes y vírgenes de mi –se acercó al rostro y Camus dio un paso atrás que casi tropieza con los bancos–. Es divertido jugar así ¿verdad Camus? ¿A qué te gusta?

–¿Por qué me gustaría? –El rubio sonríe y con la palma de su mano golpea suavemente el hombro del pelirrojo, era la primera vez que le tocaba sin hacerle 'daño' por así decirlo.

–Por nada, por nada pelirrojo –inmediatamente se apartó y salió del salón.

–Eso fue raro –masculló Aldebarán, Camus le mira.

–¿Por qué?

–Milo no se interesa por nadie más que por él, es más, cuando el director Scapio quiso que Kanon y Saga vayan a ayudarlo, él no dijo absolutamente nada, pero ahora se ve realmente molesto por lo tuyo –murmuró.

Milo había salido como rayo del salón y caminó directo por los pasillos con sus ojos afilados. Sonrió de costado al encontrar al profesor Scapio con unos alumnos charlando muy acaloradamente. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes y arremetió contra él, sin antes pedirles a los chicos que se retiraran. Scapio se veía realmente aturdido de que uno de sus mejores alumnos viniera a hablarle, pero se alegró bastante al ver al rubio, aunque éste le tomara violentamente de la camisa y lo atrajera a su rostro con una expresión de pocos amigos.

–Escúchame bien, viejo infeliz –susurró entre dientes, notoriamente enfadado–. Vuelves a insinuarte al pelirrojo y te las verás conmigo.

–¿Q-Qué? ¿De-de qué me-e ha-hablas? –asustado, más por la mirada que por el rango social de Antares, Maurice intentaba zafarse.

–Tú sabes que soy el _puto amo_ de esta escuela de mierda, todos tiemblan porque mi padre es el más poderoso y tiene control de todo, sea aquí o en las afueras de Atenas, así que escúchame bien. Si no quieres ser encarcelado por abuso sexual de centenares de adolescentes en este PUTO colegio, más te vale que dejes al pelirrojo fuera de tu vida ¿entendido? –gruñó, Maurice no entendía por qué esa ira, esa furia contenida.

–¿Por qué….por qué solamente él? –intentó hablar, mientras era ahogado por la fuerza de Antares.

–Por qué ese chico es MIO, ¿entiendes? ¿O te hago un dibujo? –Lo suelta–. Más te vale no pongas un dedo en ese cuerpo o te las verás conmigo ¿entendido, viejito? Mientras no te metas en mi camino, puedes violarte a cuanto estudiante encuentres, me importa una mierda, pero con Camus no te metes, viejo hijo de puta.

–S-Si Milo….–masculló, el joven rubio sonrió y se dio la vuelta–. ¿Igual, qué tiene de especial ese muchacho?

–¡Ja! Esa misma pregunta te la puedes hacer tú –gira un poco su cabeza mientras camina hacia su salón, intentando ver los movimientos del hombre–. Pero si quieres saber por qué lo defiendo, simplemente me gusta su culo, es todo.

–¿Es todo? Milo Antares no hace estas cosas sólo por placer, hay algo más escondido ¡Dime! –pero Milo no respondió, ingresó nuevamente al aula donde todos discutían sobre el proyecto de Aioros. Con las manos en los pantalones y una mirada risueña, como quien no acababa de debatirse con un profesor, caminó hasta su asiendo detrás de Camus y se sentó.

–Me parece bien si hacemos una obra de teatro, pero tendremos que encontrar gente que nos ayude a montar el escenario –habló Shura, que estaba en frente.

–¡Yo, yo puedo ayudar con eso! –Dijo Shaka–. Me gusta dibujar y hacer diseños, podría hacer edificios detrás con cartón y pintura de colores.

–Yo lo ayudo, aunque me importa una mierda el proyecto pero algo es algo –habló Ikki que se encontraba justo delante de él.

–Entonces ya tenemos la escenografía; Aioros, Aioria y yo nos encargaremos del vestuario, necesito particularmente las tallas de los disfraces –susurra Mu.

–Espera, espera borrego –Kanon hace un párate con la mano–. ¿Qué tipo de historia vamos a contar? ¿Algún cuento de hadas o algo así? ¡Opto por Otelo! Ahí se mueren absolutamente todos, hasta el puto narrador.

–Que sanguinario eres –bufó su hermano Saga, quien se sentaba junto a él.

–Estaba pensando en algo menos violento y más romántico –murmuró Aioros–. La bella durmiente.

–Aguarda, Aguarda –esta vez fue Milo quien se paró de su asiento–. No sé si te diste cuenta pero en esta institución somos todos varones.

–Sí, alguien deberá ponerse vestido, definitivamente la mitad del curso, porque en la bella durmiente abundan los personajes femeninos –anuncia Kanon.

–Por eso haremos un sorteo de los personajes femeninos y masculinos, tenemos aquí todos los papeles y cada uno de ustedes hará un personaje. Shura, escribe los papeles en el pizarrón y yo sacaré por turno uno a uno los nombres –dice Aioros, Shura le hace caso.

–¡Mierda! La mayoría de los personajes son femeninos ¿qué haremos, Milo? –susurró Kanon, Milo niega con la cabeza y suspira.

–Bien empecemos con los papeles de los padres de la bella princesa –saca un papelito.

–La madre ¿quién es? –pregunta Shura desde el pizarrón.

–¿Hm? Seré yo….que ironía –se rasca el cabello bastante asombrado, Shura se ríe por lo bajo y escribe el nombre de Aioros junto al de la inscripción: 'Mamá de la princesa'.

–Tendrás que usar vestido, hermano –rio Aioria.

–El padre de la princesa será –saca otro papel–. Aldebarán.

–Uuuf, menos mal que soy hombre, tenía miedo de usar vestido.

–Jamás encontraremos vestido tan grande, mastodonte –Kanon le palmea la espalda, dado que el chico se sentaba delante de él.

–Bien, los escoltas del príncipe serán…–saca dos papeles–. ¿Saga y Aioria?

–¡Perfecto hermano! Serás un escolta real –el menor felicita a Saga (abrazandolo) quien suspira, al menos no tendría que usar vestido.

–La bruja mala será –saca otro papel–. ¡Perfecto para ti! ¡Kanon!

–Oh mi dios, mi sueño se ha cumplido –brinca de su asiento bastante emocionado–. Bueno, tendré que usar vestido, pero seré la bruja más mala que hayan conocido.

–Sabemos que si…

–¿Por qué no vas mejor a los protagonistas? –preguntó Mu, Aioros mira el pizarrón y asiste.

–Bueno, el príncipe será –Aioros saca un papel–. ¡Milo!

–Sabía que serías el príncipe tendrás que besar a una princesa…–Aioria parecía muy emocionado, mientras el rubio solamente bufó molesto.

–Y la princesa será…. –saca otro papel y Aioros queda sorprendido y mirando hacia el lado de Milo.

–¿Quién, hermano? ¿Quién?

–…Ca…Camus.

El silencio sepulcral inundó la sala, Camus giró para ver a su 'príncipe' detrás de él y ambos se quedaron un rato así, con los ojos entrelazados en una mirada eterna. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Tendría que ensayar con él todos los días a pesar que su papel era mínimo y sólo tendría un par de líneas, pero entre ellas era un beso con el joven príncipe. Nada podía ser peor en ese día que el hecho de tener que besarse con Milo Antares.

**Continuará**.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez, si se comportan, el próximo capítulo sea Lemon.


	6. Heridas que no lo son tanto

**Capítulo VI: Heridas que no lo son tanto.**

Martes a la mañana, Camus como siempre desayuna con su tío Dégel, el silencio se apodera del comedor como es casual, nunca tenían mucho de lo que hablar más de lo estrictamente académico. Camus le comentó sobre la obra que realizarían y que ese mismo día había acordado con un compañero reunirse. Invitar a Milo a su casa había sido más que nada un hecho de obligación. Dégel afirmó y se fue a bañar, Camus se cambió y se dirigió al colegio donde lo esperaban sus compañeros. El día había trascurrido normal hasta la hora de educación física. _**¡Futbol!**_ El pelirrojo estaba seguro que el viejo verde del profesor solamente quería ver como se revolcaban en el barro unos con otros, una imagen digna de ver para un viejo pervertido y promiscuo.  
Como era de saber, Camus no fue elegido en el grupo de Milo, pero si en el de Shaka, quien era su amigo y líder del grupo 2. Tenía que actuar como delantero, a pesar que eran relativamente pocos en la cancha, se hizo un buen partido. No obstante, cada vez que le tocaba ir directamente al arco enemigo que custodiaba el buen Aldebarán, Milo siempre le seguía y bajaba violentamente con una parada, haciendo que ambos cayeran, uno encima del otro.

En esa última jugada, Camus se sintió en la gloria, con su cabello atado y la ropa de educación física puesta, corrió directo al arco esquivando a los gemelos y a uno que otro alumno más, sus largas piernas se deslizaban tan fácilmente entre los que se le atravesara y sus ojos miraban el arco con anhelo. Obviamente, sintió a Milo detrás de él, estaba convencido que el maldito pervertido del profesor no le pondría ninguna tarjeta por más que se le tirara encima en ese momento y tenía todas las de perder cuando sintió el peso del rubio encima de él. La pelota salió volando en un segundo, mientras el mayor aplastaba con su cuerpo al pelirrojo.

–Ups, lo siento –murmuró muy cerca de su oído. Camus podía sentir absolutamente todo lo que Milo tenía, pues en la caída, su trasero había quedado contra las caderas de Antares, lo que le produjo una extraña y temible sensación.

–¡Ya déjame…!–le voltea como puede y se le coloca encima, sentándose en las caderas y viendo desde esa posición como la pelota era quitada por el equipo rival. Aprieta el puño verdaderamente molesto ¡estuvo a punto! Casi no se daba cuenta que Milo le observaba desde abajo, con sus ojos afilados.

–¡Falta, falta profesor! –gritó Mu desde el otro lado de la cancha, Camus gira su cabeza para mirar como Shaka se encontraba en el piso y Saga le decía al profesor que no había sido su culpa. Pestaño un par de veces cuando sintió un suave golpe en sus nalgas, algo así como una embestida sobre la ropa, al bajar la mirada se nota a Milo sonriéndole.

–¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo ahí? Porque si es así, bájate los pantalones y déjame entrar –Camus le mira horrorizado y nota que inevitablemente estaba encima de una semi erección.

–¡Asqueroso! –masculló, Milo sonrió más amplio.

–Pero no te estás levantando asqueado, mi querido pelirrojo –Milo tenía razón, no quería levantarse, se sentía realmente bien así, pero tampoco quería darle la razón nuevamente.

–No me levanto porque me duele la rodilla, idiota…. –regañó, agradecía de sobre manera que su rodilla estuviera raspada por la caída, sino, no tendría excusas para seguir encima del regazo del muchacho.

Otro movimiento de caderas y Camus sintió que iba a explotar ahí mismo, la erección de su compañero se iba haciendo más notoria, pero dado que estaba sentado encima no podían verla los demás. El profesor Maurice les observó y se acercó a ambos, quien mantenía sus posiciones, aunque esta vez el pelirrojo había puesto ambas manos en el pecho de su compañero. Se relamió la boca _¿acaso era lo que él creía que era?_ No quería cortar la escena tan sensual que se le presentaba de dos adolescentes en una cercanía tan íntima como esa, pero debido al murmullo decidió ayudar a Camus a pararse y por ende, Milo también lo hizo.

–Bueno chicos, a ducharse y después a sus casas…. –habló el profesor y miró de arriba hacia abajo a los adolescentes que acababa de separar. Sonrió de costado y se fue de allí, ahora tendría en quienes pensar en sus noches solitarias.

–Sabes…pelirrojo…. –susurró Milo muy de cerca–. En las duchas pensaré en ti mientras me masturbo…–murmuró y se retiró, Camus se le quedó mirando _¿por qué no había podido levantarse?_

–¿Estás bien, Camus? –preguntó Shaka al acercarse, Aioros, Aioria, Mu y Shura vinieron tras él–. Se ve muy fea esa herida.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes….

–Bueno, vayamos al vestuario a bañarnos y luego a casa –habló Mu muy entusiasmado, el resto lo secundó y se fueron a las duchas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por alguna extraña razón ya no le temía tanto a Kardia como antes, ya había destrozado su orgullo violándole. ¿O no era violación? ¡Claro que lo era! Se encontraba lastimado interna y externamente, ¡eso es violación! Bah, no, la violación es un hecho donde la 'victima', en este caso él, es violentada sexualmente al tener relaciones a pesar de la negación de éste. Él se había negado ¿o no? ¿Era negación acaso lo que había hecho? No, en realidad no fue así, lo único que le había pedido es que no se viniera adentro, cosa que el otro no cumplió, pero así de negarse tajantemente no había sido.

¿Entonces qué era? Kardia le había dicho de cierta manera que fue violentado, abusado, violado, pero en definitiva tampoco había sido tan así. Dégel se dio cuenta que por una parte, él había provocado a la bestia, él le había dado paso a su casa cuando pudo cerrarle la puerta en la cara. ¿Estaba mal que le gustara ese tipo de cosas? Quería vengarse, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía cómo ser Kardia, no sabía cómo causarle dolor y agonía a aquel sujeto.

–¡Dégel, Dégel! –Seraphine le llamaba, pero él estaba realmente inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que la chica le golpeo suavemente el hombro–. ¡Oye, Dégel!

–Lo siento, Seri, no estaba prestando atención –deja los libros en la estantería y se da la vuelta–. ¿Qué sucede?

–Acaba de llegar el cargamento de la nueva obra de _Aeneas Antares_, tengo que ir a buscarlo, ¿está bien si te dejo asolas? –Dégel sonríe.

–No hay problema.

–Igual no te preocupes, en la caja está Kardia, se los dejo todo en sus manos –el menor abrió los ojos _¿cuándo había llegado Kardia allí? _El chico no esperó a que la joven se fuera de allí que caminó hasta la entrada. Seraphine se le queda mirando y se retira.

–Qué curioso que justo llegaran los libros cuando estoy aquí….solo….contigo –murmuró jugando con su cabello, Dégel le observa sin apartar su mirada–. Más encima que Celestine debería estar acá, pero la pobre tuvo un accidente bajando las escaleras, un infortunado y muy conveniente accidente.

–¿Accidente? ¡Ja! –habló el más joven, Kardia se levanta de su asiento y lo increpa.

–Está bien, tal vez la ayudé un poco a bajar las escaleras de golpe, pero gracias a ello podemos estar solos…. –le tomó de las nalgas aferrándolo a él, Dégel le mira–. ¿No harás nada?

–Ya pisoteaste mi orgullo ¿qué más quieres de mí? –le empujó suavemente para desprenderse, el peliazul sonrió de costado.

–Lo quiero todo de ti, nunca me sentí tan vivo entrando en alguien de la forma que entré en ti…. –desliza sus manos por la cintura, volviéndolo a atraer–. Tu boca sabe a…lo más dulce que he probado, y tu piel, es tan fácil dejar marcas en tu cuello, mira, aun tienes mi rastro aquí…. –lleva una de las dos manos al cuello para dejar expuesta la marca tirando de la camisa, pero Dégel la golpea.

–No me gusta que me toques, Kardia.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, además, a ti te encanta–saca la lengua solamente para desplazarla por la mejilla, haciendo que el peliverde cierre los ojos–. Hmmm…. ¿lo ves? Estás encantado….

–No, no lo estoy –le vuelve a empujar, esta vez con más violencia–. Deberías comportarte como el hombre mayor que eres, por cumplir treinta, aun pareces un mocoso.

–¿Y tú? –Se relame los labios–. Vamos Dégel, acéptalo, te encantó ser poseído por mí, gemías como una puta mientras te la metía dentro.

–Di lo que quieras, no te escucharé –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre los estantes.

–Recuerda, yo, moviendo mis caderas dentro tuyo, el ruido húmero que hacia mi miembro dentro de ti….lo dejaste flácido con tu pasión, Dégel…. –se separó del mostrador y comenzó a caminar detrás de él–. Ninguna puta puede hacerme sentir lo que tú, eres realmente flexible…. ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas?

–Vete a la mierda, Kardia –gruñó y comenzó a buscar unos libros entre los estantes, Kardia se le acercó y lo arrinconó, presionándose contra él.

–¿Sientes ésto? –Susurró apretando su miembro duro contra Dégel–. Ésto es lo que logras con esa personalidad fría que tienes. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Te gusta?

–¡Quítate de encima de mí, Kardia! –exclamó irritado, realmente se estaba enojando, pero sentir esa dureza cerca de él comenzaba a inundarle de calor.

–Sé que te gusta, mira, escucha –golpea suavemente sus caderas contra él y Dégel suelta un gemido–. ¿Ves? Lo deseas tanto como yo….anda, déjame entrar y bañarte de mí….o puedes, sino quieres mancharte, chupármela un rato, quiero saber si los franceses sirven para eso.

–¡Vete a la mierda, Kardia! –Se dio la vuelta y lo empujó con violencia, haciéndole chocar con la estantería paralela–. Jamás se la chuparía a alguien como tú, antes ¡muerto!

–¿Por qué carajo te niegas? –Kardia se inclina un poco hacia adelante para estirar la columna y luego vuelve a erguirse–. Lo quieres, te excitas, gimes, y aun así sigues negándote ¿qué te pasa? Además, sabes que mientras más te niegas más me enciendes.

–Largo de aquí…

–No puedes sacarme de mi negocio –se acerca desafiante, Dégel intenta huir pero le toman del cabello haciéndole gritar–. Deja el melodrama, vamos a tener sexo ahora mismo.

Prácticamente le arrastró del cabello hasta el depósito del fondo, arrojándolo nuevamente contra las cajas. Buscó la cinta embaladora mientras Dégel se levantaba e intentaba correr hacia la puerta, pero apenas y cruzaba un par de metros hasta Kardia, éste se daba la vuelta ignorando su búsqueda y lo tiraba nuevamente contra las cajas de madera. El dolor de su espalda era terrible y apenas podía levantarse.  
Kardia entonces encontró la cinta y comenzó a cortar algunos trozos, uno en la boca evitando que grite. Le quitó la chaqueta con el nombre y la playera manga larga negra con cuello que llevaba, le ató las manos en un arrebato mientras Dégel le golpeaba con sus piernas. Lo arrastró hasta atrás de todo, entre las cajas y le sacaba las zapatillas para poder desprender el pantalón y el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo.  
Nuevamente lo arrastró más alejado, entre varios libros y cajas vacías de cartón. Se lamió los dedos y comenzó a meterlos dentro, ignorando la expresión de dolor y el odio que emanaban de los ojos verdes.  
No esperó demasiado cuando se escuchó la hebilla del cinturón abrirse y el cierre bajarse, sacó el miembro completamente en alto y endurecido.

–Vamos a ver si te gusta o no, perra…. –se relamió los labios y le tiró de las piernas para entrar violentamente.

Dégel no podía gritar, simplemente tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuerpo se dobló del dolor. Las embestidas eran más y más deprisa, mientras los dedos de Kardia presionaban contra sus caderas. ¿Era una violación? La era, la era, ¿o no? ¿O le gustaba aquello? Comenzó a mover las piernas lanzando patadas, pero debido a la postura en la que se encontraba era imposible golpearlo, solamente producía ese movimiento que las piernas se abran más y Kardia pudiera entrar más en él. Sus ojos lagrimearon y el peliazul lamió de allí esa agua salada que salía de sus ojos, era asqueroso y horrible, pero era una sensación extrañamente placentera. Entre los golpes de la cadera no podía siquiera respirar, y giró más su cabeza hacia atrás.  
Kardia salió de él y pasó una de las piernas por encima para darle vuelta, lo posicionó de rodillas con la cabeza en el piso y separó las piernas para entrar en él bruscamente, tirando de lado el cabello largo.

–Tu cabello es un estorbo –gruñó mientras le penetraba, lamió la espalda y continuó el ritmo agresivo, sentía que dentro de Dégel comenzaba a escurrir un líquido que no era semen, sino sangre–. E-estás sa-sangrando Dé-Dégel… ¿Te te sie-ntes vivo?

Sí, se sentía terriblemente vivo con ese dolor que le invadía y le destrozaba, Kardia tenía razón en cierto punto, lo estaba destrozando por dentro y por fuera, pero era una sensación extraña y loca, una que no quería experimentar pero de la cual no podría vivir sin ella. Cuando sintió la mano del mayor en su miembro erecto, sus ojos se abrieron, le comenzó a masajear y masturbar mientras continuaba los golpes en su cadera. Una y otra vez, los libros caían y las cajas se movían violentamente, su cuerpo tembló y la eyaculación se hizo inminente por ambos lados. Kardia dentro y él afuera. Esta vez no tardó demasiado en retirarse y dejarlo caer en el piso, estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado y sonrió mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

–Real….realmente Dégel…. –susurró incorporándose–. Eres la mejor puta que he tenido en mi vida, que digo, hasta las putas tienen dignidad…..tú no la tienes.

Casi como una amabilidad de su parte, le desprendió la cinta de embalaje de las manos, le dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con la de la boca, ayudándolo a pararse, aunque le temblaban las piernas al más joven. Dégel no dijo absolutamente nada hasta estar completamente cambiado. Kardia se acercó a él con una sonrisa muy divertida, dispuesto a besarlo con pasión, pero Dégel puso una mano entre las bocas, mirándolo con odio. Se separó un poco y sin premeditarlo le escupió en la cara. Kardia frunce el ceño, asqueado.

–No me vuelvas a tocar, hijo de puta –susurró, apartándose de él, Kardia se limpió con su manga el rostro.

–¡Bien que te gusta cómo te lo hago! –gritó con descaro, Dégel le toma del cuello de la camisa y lo hace chocar contra la pared.

–Jamás me gustará que un asqueroso como tú eyacule en mí, _Kardia Antares_ –su rostro realmente estaba enfurecido, pero había algo, algo que no podía describir con palabras.

–¿Entonces, por qué no me golpeas? –Dégel abre los ojos–. ¿Por qué no vas a la policía y le dices a todo el mundo que te violé? ¿Por qué?

–¿Por….qué? –preguntó para sí mismo pero en voz alta. Se separa un poco y mira al piso buscando una respuesta, Kardia nota que está con la guardia baja y le toma por detrás de la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en su cabello y lo besa.

El beso fue respondido con tanta intensidad que dejó sonrojado a Kardia, ¡qué chico más ambivalente! Depositó su otra mano en las caderas del peliverde mientras las cerdas de cabello se deslizaban por sus dedos. Las manos níveas se arrastraron hasta el rostro y profundizó aún más el beso. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_ Se preguntaba, _¿Por qué le besaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué respondía? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo le iba a gustar ese violador, delincuente, sádico, malnacido?_

–Hmmm…–gimoteó Kardia separándose suavemente–. Realmente te debes dar asco tú mismo, querido Dégel.

Se separó y abandonó el lugar, azotando la puerta. Dégel le miró desde donde estaba y se abrazó a sí mismo. _¿Qué mierda le pasaba?_ No podía ser que le gustara tanto ser tocado y lastimado por ese sujeto tan viril, tan sensual, tan horrorosamente violento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Lo siento si está algo desordenada, mi tío no vuelve hasta entrada la noche –masculló Camus mientras hacía pasar a Milo a su vivienda.

El rubio miró altivo el lugar, ¡qué asco!, ¿ahí vivía Camus? Era un harapiento lugar, realmente digno de ser demolido. Ambos se fueron directamente al cuarto del muchacho donde solamente había una cama y un escritorio. El rubio se sentó y miró con detenimiento el lugar, era peor que estar en la cárcel.

–¿Realmente vives aquí? Da pena sólo verlo –bufó, Camus le miró de reojo.

–Disculpe su alteza, pero algunos no tenemos mucho dinero.

–Si es por eso te puedo prestar –sonrió–. Pero los intereses son muy elevados.

–No quiero pedirte prestado y menos sabiendo que los intereses son elevados, ahora quítate de la cama que me tengo que dormir –bufó molesto, Milo se levanta y Camus se tiende allí–. Repasemos la parte final de la historia.

–Cierto, cierto…–Milo buscó en su mochila el libreto–. Déjame ver, sólo nos vemos al final.

–Sí, evitemos el beso por ahora, solo di las líneas –murmuró y cerró los ojos. Milo lo atravesó con la mirada desde los pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello.

–_¿Quién es esta hermosa princesa que yace dormida a mis pies? _–Preguntó, leyendo su libreto–. _¿Qué? ¿La princesa? ¿Sólo con un dulce beso de su verdadero amor será despertada?_

Milo sonrió, Camus no podía verle cuando se acercó firmemente a la cama y se dispuso a arrojar el libreto a un costado para colocarse encima de él, con una pierna de cada lado del cuerpo. Camus abrió los ojos pero fue demasiado tarde para protestar, el muchacho le estaba dando un beso suave en los labios. La suavidad se transformó en pasión cuando la lengua se deslizó por sus dientes, haciéndolos abrir a su tacto, y las manos se deslizaron por las caderas donde aún tenía la ropa de gimnasia puesta. Camus lo empujó cuando sintió la lengua profundamente en su garganta.

–¿Qué demonios haces? –preguntó el pelirrojo fregándose la boca.

–Besándote, dah, creo que eso es lo que debe hacer el príncipe, aunque debo admitir que me gusta más la versión real de la bella durmiente.

–¿Versión real?

–¿Nunca la leíste? –Se relame los labios–. El príncipe viola a la princesa, jamás la despierta con un beso, sólo que pensaron que sería demasiado triste algo así y lo modificaron para que los niños crean todas esas fantasías.

–¿Qué….? –nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar que Milo se encontraba besándolo nuevamente.

Esta vez fue más veloz sus instintos que cualquier otra cosa, comenzó a bajarle el short rápidamente hasta desprendérselo. Gracias a que se había acostado, no traía las zapatillas puestas y eso le hizo más fácil quitárselo del todo. Por mientras, Camus deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Milo, profundizando aún más el beso. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero era embriagador el toque del muchacho, el roce con su piel, los besos en su cuello, en su cuerpo, lamiendo su rostro, sus labios, acariciando su cintura, sus caderas.  
Masajeó suavemente la entrepierna, mientras el beso se rompía y le miraba con lascivia. Camus usó sus manos para aferrarse a los barrotes de la cama, mientras miraba al rubio con cierto deseo.

–No sabía que eras tan apasionado –murmuró Milo y lentamente le bajó los bóxers hasta desprenderlos por completo. Se quitó la playera y volvió a atacarle. Esta vez las manos de Camus estaban adheridas a los barrotes

–Aaaah…..Mi-Milo…–susurró.

Mordió suavemente el cuello, había unas cuantas pecas en sus hombros que observó de manera exquicita, y deslizó las manos por todo el cuerpo mientras frotaba sus caderas con la ajena, estaba a punto de perder el control y no quería recuperarlo, además que los gemidos de Camus le parecían extremadamente ardientes. Se bajó un poco los pantalones para dejar expuesto su miembro y lamió sus dedos para meterlos dentro de Camus. El pelirrojo se retuerce mientras le preparan, gimiendo herido. Metió más fuerte los dedos, intentando abrir más esa cavidad tan estrecha, pequeña, mientras sonreía al notar que tenía al joven a su merced y dispuesto. Separó las piernas y se colocó en medio.

–¡E-Espera! –Camus le detuvo, poniendo una mano en su pecho–. Si…si vamos a…..vamos a hacerlo, haga-moslo bien…..

–¿A qué te refieres? –Milo estaba sonrojado y bastante excitado, no tenía tiempo de charlas.

–Usa….usa un pre…preservativo –Camus también estaba agitado y sonrojado, pero era racional, y sabía que debían cuidarse.

–¿Tienes miedo que te contagie algo? –Sonrió y una carcajada se le escapo–. No te preocupes, cariño, me aseguro de cuidarme en todas mis relaciones sexuales, pero contigo, contigo haré una excepción –susurró y comenzó a meter su miembro dentro, haciendo que el chico comencé a tensarse–. Aaaaagh, estás tan estrecho…

–¡Aaaay, salte, saa-lte! –imploró, pero Milo continuó metiéndose y acariciando su cintura para que se relaje, pero Camus estaba verdaderamente tenso.

–Agh, se nota que….que es tu primera vez –murmuró frunciendo el ceño, continuó ingresando más fuerte hasta estar completamente dentro y ver los ojos de Camus abiertos de par en par.

Comenzó a moverse lento, las piernas de Camus se enrollaron en sus caderas y los brazos pasaron por el cuello, aferrándose completamente a él. Milo podía sentir el aroma, olerlo, acariciar los suaves cabellos mientras le penetraba cada vez con más fuerza, sintiéndose libre, estaba profanando el interior virgen de aquel muchachito nuevo que tanto le enloquecía. _**Diamond**_ era todo aquello que quería, con esa cabellera roja, esos ojos claros, esa mirada tan fuerte y poderosa que le hacía recordar todos esos sentimientos fuertes que embargaban su joven vida. Embestirlo resultó fácil luego que se acostumbrara a la presión del cuerpo, cada vez más fuerte, más certero, más profundo.  
Las uñas un poco largas de Camus le arañaron la espalda y sintió esa vibración en su miembro que le hizo moverse más fuerte, los gemidos en su oído, los quejidos, el rechinar de la cama, todo era perfecto en ese momento, absolutamente todo.

Se dio la vuelta en un impulso y colocó a Camus entre sus piernas, sentado en la cadera. Sonrió, el joven no sabía exactamente que hacer hasta que Milo lo subió un poco y lo bajó con las manos.

–Muévete tú, marca el ritmo –murmuró, Camus asistió con la cabeza y comenzó a subir y bajar drásticamente.

Una, dos, tres, y Camus comienza a moverse más rápido, a traspirar, a sentir dolor en su trasero y en su cuerpo. Milo masajeo su entrepierna, alertando a Camus que él también había despertado y no solamente el rubio estaba altivo en ese momento. Gimiendo el nombre del otro, apoderándose de ese cuerpo, Camus comenzó a ayudar a su compañero de colegio a jalársela él también mientras se penetraba con el miembro duro de Milo. Fuerte, duro, rápido y preciso, Camus sintió vibrar y estremecerse por el inminente orgasmo y a su vez, pudo sentir como se escurría el semen de Milo dentro de él, deslizándose por las piernas.  
Cayó sobre su compañero de clases y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Milo usó su mano para quitar el cabello rojizo de su rostro y depositarlo en el otro hombro mientras chupaba y succionaba del cuello suavemente, dejando un moretón allí, uno que le reclamaba…..

Probablemente y lo que no sabía Camus, es el diálogo que había tenido Milo con sus amigos, donde en forma de apuesta, les dijo que se acostaría con Camus ese mismo día y le dejaría marcado, solamente como un juego, algo que no valía absolutamente nada.

**Continuará.**

Dos lemon en un capitulo, deberían sentirse satisfechos ¿no? Espero les haya gustado. ¡Dejen comentarios!


	7. La historia detrás de la historia

_**Capitulo VII: La historia detrás de la historia**_

_ "Quiso correr, quiso alcanzarle, pero no pudo. Entre los enormes hierros de la eternidad, jamás pudo y solamente recuerda las últimas oraciones que le dedicó mientras acariciaba su bello rostro, sus suaves hebras rojizas oscuras y su mirada nívea. ¡Oh, por qué dios me prohíbes el amor cuando lo tengo tan cerca! Se regañaba contantemente, ser infiel con esa arpía que no merecía un minuto de su vida, le hizo perder esa mirada entre las sombras más frías.  
Quiero estar con él, quiero vivir con él y para ver, observar sus hermosos ojos claros, ¡por amor de dios! ¡Castígame, castígame! Por ser tan horriblemente iluso, por dejar escapar lo que llenaba mi alma. ¡Era un hombre! ¡Era mi hombre! Mi pequeño gran hombre, la persona con la que quería despertar el resto de mi vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo así tuvo que pasarme a mí? ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarme, aunque ya hayan pasado tantos años? Escribía cartas que no contestabas, te escribía, te escribía ardientemente….."_

–Aaaah –suspiró Dégel terminando de leer, _¿quién no quisiera un amor así?_ Por qué el padre de Kardia Antares, Aeneas, había escrito algo tan profundo como continuación de '_La sombra del escorpión'_, algo que llenaba hasta los huesos y te permitía viajar a la imaginación–. Este libro es precioso, que lastima Krest que no estás aquí para leerlo, seguramente te encantaría.

Dégel conocía bastante bien a su hermano a pesar que había nacido poco antes que éste se casara con Garnet. Aun así, siempre iba a visitarlo y mirar el centenar de libros que había en su colección, a Krest le encantaba leérselos con tanta emoción que creía poder llorar, y su padre le había comentado que durante la adolescencia tardía del muchacho (18 años más o menos), se acostaba en su cama boca abajo y leía con tanta pasión que creían se comería el libro._ "Por ese hombre, el tal Aeneas Antares, tu hermano decidió tomar literatura en la universidad",_ masculló su padre una vez en la mesa familiar.  
No tardó mucho en nacer Camus, fue cuando él tenía cuatro años, aunque jamás observó en Krest el amor a su esposa, si lo observó en su hijo con tanto sentimiento que hacía llorar (ese sentimiento que también le profesaba a él). Krest amaba a Camus tanto como a la vida misma, y es que el pequeño era exactamente igual a él; mismo cabello rojizo, salvo que Krest lo tenía mucho más oscuro; mismos ojos claros, misma mirada purificada. Krest tenía una especie de anhelo por que su hijo se convirtiera en escritor y lo alentaba a ello; lo mismo lo había hecho con él, tal vez como hermanos….aunque siempre sintió que Krest actuaba más como un padre.

Constantemente veía a su hermano escondiendo cosas, cartas sobre todo, con una mirada pesimista y los ojos observándole de costado, como si temiera ser mirado en ese instante mientras leía. Sonrió y cerró el libro que había conseguido, ahora él tenía la oportunidad de conocer a Aeneas. Le dijeron que cada tanto, sobre todo una vez al mes, él iba a verificar las ventas de libros, pero el día de mañanaharía una firma de libros en la librería Antares donde él trabajaba, por lo que era de suponer que habría una multitud esperando. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Aeneas hacía una presentación, sobre todo, era la primera vez que lo podría conocer, a la persona que inspiró a su hermano a seguir el camino que siguió y adornarlo con el amor al arte escrito.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, Dégel se levantó dado que Camus seguía durmiendo. Cuando llegó a la casa encontró al pelirrojo con su pijama durmiendo, ¿no era hoy que tendría ese ensayo con su amigo? Seguramente el chico se había ido hacía rato. Suspiró, continuaba cabreado con el estúpido de Kardia por haberle violentado de ese modo, pero al atender y escuchar la voz de su madre, todos los pensamientos frustrantes desaparecieron.

–_¡Cariño! Tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz ¿cómo está todo por allá? _–preguntó la anciana mujer, Dégel sonrió.

–Perfectamente mamá ¿y ustedes?¿Han podido visitar a Garnet? –preguntó, a lo que solo escuchó un murmullo.

–_Sí, si…._ –musitó–. _Escucha, me gustaría darte buenas noticias pero, Garnet está cada día en peor estado, le han quitado la tenencia absoluta de su hijo y ha pasado a nuestras manos, por lo tanto, cuando tengas tiempo necesito que vengas a firmar unos papeles para ser tutor legal de Camus._

–Dios, esa mujer –bramó molestó–. No se recuperará jamás de la muerte de Krest, aun para mí que soy su hermano, fue difícil, pero…..tenemos que seguir ¿no es así? Me aferro a lo que Krest amó, que son su hijo y sus libros.

–_Hay algo más que quiero decirte_ –musitó–. _Después de tantos meses luchando, hace poco tiempo nos entregaron las pertenencias de Krest que se encontraban en el auto._

–¿En el auto? ¿Pertenencias? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó mientras con su dedo enroscaba el cable del teléfono.

–_Tenía todo un equipaje con él, varias cosas y libros, muchos libros_ –masculló, se le escuchaba dolida del otro lado–. _Y cartas, muchas cartas de la misma persona._

–¿Cartas de la misma persona? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, madre?

–_Creo que Krest tenía un amante y Garnet lo sabía_ –soltó, Dégel abrió sus ojos–. _Escucha, las cartas no están firmadas, los sobres no están con ellas así que no sé quién se las habrá mandado, pero debe ser alguien muy importante para Krest, dado que las tenía muy bien cuidadas._

–Sé más clara mamá, ¿Cómo que tenía un amante? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿No será un error?

–_No hijo, no…me gustaría que fuera así, me gustaría pensar que Krest no quiso abandonar a su hijo y su mujer para huir con alguien que nadie conoce, pero….el otro día hable con tu padre_ –hizo una pausa, Dégel comenzaba a ponerse intranquilo–. _Sabes que durante un tiempo en los quince años de Krest, ellos fueron a trabajar a las afueras del pueblo ¿recuerdas?_

–Sí, Krest solía contar muchas historias al respecto…

–_Allí, tu padre recuerda haber conocido a un muchacho, un mesero o algo así, bastante mayor que tu hermano, por lo menos diez años_ –Dégel se sienta junto al estante donde estaba el teléfono–._Tu padre cuenta que muchas veces se __**perdían**__ en el bar._

–¿Se perdían? ¿Quiénes?

–_¡Dégel, pon atención por favor!_ –bufó molesta–. _Krest y ese muchacho, se 'perdían' en la taberna. Hasta ese momento tu padre nunca desconfió de Krest, no creyó que tendría una aventura con ese muchacho, pero cuando leímos las cartas, tu padre reconoció perfectamente la letra._

–¿Cómo?

–_Ese joven solía llevarle la cuenta con los apuntes de la comida y el precio, tu papá, viste que es algo obsesivo con esas cosas, y se guardaba todos y cada uno de los papeles en una caja para pedirle a su empleador el rembolso. Él sabía que los tenía por aquí y lo encontramos, es la misma letra. Krest jamás se dejó de ver con ese muchacho_….._y yo que pensé que luego de ese accidente hace veinte años Krest no había vuelto a comunicarse con…._

–¿Qué? ¿Veinte años? ¿Qué pasó hace veinte años?

–_Nada nada, hijo…._

–Por dios –se coloca la palma de la mano en la frente–. Mi hermano tenía un amante hombre.

–_Exactamente. Se siguieron mandando cartas o al menos el hombre lo hacía, parece que Krest descubrió algo de este chico y lo dejó, por lo que el hombre comenzó a hostigarlo continuamente, hasta consiguió nuestra dirección de Francia y envió cartas y libros para Krest. ¿Te acuerdas como era tu hermano con la correspondencia?_ –Dégel recapitula lo que hacía unos minutos había recordado–. _Parece que esa huida de tu hermano que le costó la vida, fue para encontrarse con ese hombre_.

–Mamá….tú crees que si él llegaba con este hombre ¿jamás lo volveríamos a ver? –preguntó, la madre suspira del otro lado.

–_No lo sé, hijo, no lo sé_ –se escucha un ruido y Dégel se alerta.

–Mamá, debo colgar, Camus se ha levantado –susurró, la mujer sonríe del otro lado.

–_Salúdamelo de mi parte cariño, nos vemos._

–Chau.

Cuelga. Gira la cabeza para ver a Camus arrastrar sus pies hasta el comedor y mirarlo, Dégel le preguntó si quería comer, a lo que Camus asistió y entre ambos prepararon la cena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo llegó a su casa entrada la noche y observó a su padre de solayo. ¿Llorando? Bufó molesto y continuó con su camino, había cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses, dejó de ser el 'impactante Aeneas' que todo lo podía para convertirse en un viejo huraño y depresivo, cosa que le asqueaba profundamente.  
Milo no tenía muy buena relación con su padre pero al menos tenía una mejor que la de su hermano Kardia, a quien Aeneas aborrecía. No recordaba una maldita prueba de cariño de su padre desde que tenía conciencia, solamente le miraba en el desayuno y le pasaba un fajo de billetes para los estudios, ropa y libros, luego se iba y se encerraba, usualmente escribía en su habitación.  
¿Su madre? Renegaba de él, creía que era una pérdida de tiempo criar a un niño como él y siempre se encontraba solo jugando con la pelota. Tal vez y probablemente sin quererlo, la única persona que le había demostrado un estivo de amor era su hermano mayor Kardia, quien le enseñó a caminar, hablar y hasta sonreír. Pero de un momento al otro, en su primer años de edad sino mal recordaba, Kardia dejó de ser el niño alegre y optimista para pasar a convertirse en lo que era ahora, un ser despreciable y repleto de maldad.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Milo acercándose, mientras abría y cerraba la tapa de su celular compulsivamente.

–Nada…–bufó Aeneas y se levantó del sillón donde estaba, a pesar de su edad que pasaba los cincuenta y tres años, Aeneas seguía siendo un hombre atractivo e impactante, con cabellera rubia (ahora más larga) y ojos celestes, muy parecido a Kardia.

–Supe que ya publicaste ese libro –bufó molesto, Aeneas mira a su hijo–. ¿Todavía sigues llorando por ese abandono? Por favor, ¡supéralo! –la mirada furiosa del hombre alertó a su hijo e hizo que dé un paso atrás.

–Jamás dejaré de llorarle, jamás….–susurró entre dientes–. Tal vez para ti es una pequeñez, pero para mí no lo fue ni será, ahora con permiso, debo descansar, mañana tengo la firma de libros –susurró y pasó por al lado de su hijo quien continuaba abriendo y cerrando el celular. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar una imagen en él, una de un cabello rojo, se detuvo.

–¿Qué quieres? –susurró Milo dándose la vuelta, su padre le arrebata el teléfono móvil–. ¡Oye! ¿Qué mierda haces?

–¿Qué…..es….ésto? –susurró mirando más intensamente la imagen de una espalda blanca y un cabello rojizo caer por ella.

–Es una foto de mi nuevo ligue –sonrió Milo y le quitó el celular de las manos.

–Pe….pelirrojo –masculló, negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino sin decir nada más.

–¿Qué diablos le pasa?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cara de felicidad de Dégel no se podía igualar, aunque toda su felicidad fuera arruinada al tener que estar junto a Kardia esperando al ansiado _Aeneas Antares_. Se preguntaba por qué el aborrecido hijo estaba allí, pero decidió no hacerlo y sonrió a Seraphine, quien también estaba emocionada. A pesar que el viejo Antares era uno de los jefes más duros que pudo haber conocido, los libros que hacían llegaban tan profundos en el alma que era imposible no admirarle. Kardia bostezó sonoramente y miró con aburrimiento como el lugar se llenaba de admiradores, sobre todo jóvenes mujeres fascinadas por el amor homosexual.  
A los treinta minutos llegó, radiante como cualquier otro y con una mirada impactante, digna de un Antares. Sonrió a sus fans y se sentó en la silla principal. Dégel se colocó una mano en la boca, estaba a punto de gritar de la emoción.

–Aaaaaww…–bostezó nuevamente Kardia, esta vez muy cerca de él–. No me digas que estás loco por mi padre, realmente tienes un gusto pésimo.

–Cállate Kardia, tú jamás entenderías los buenos genes que tienes –sonrió de costado mientras miraba con adoración al mentor de su hermano mayor–. Aeneas es el mayor vínculo con mi hermano, no había un día que no mencionara sus libros.

–Ah, nunca me contaste esa historia de tu hermano muerto –Dégel le mira de reojo y le clava el codo en el vientre, lo que ocasiona que Kardia se incline hacia delante.

–No tengo por qué contarle nada de mi vida íntima a ese tipo que me hace tener sexo con él a la fuerza y violentándome….–susurró para que nadie más lo escuchara, Kardia se me acerca al oído:

–Pero te encanta.

–¡Claro que no! –le miró con furia.

–¿Sino te gusta entonces por qué me dejas tocarte el trasero? –pasa su mano por las nalgas y Dégel le vuelve a golpear–. Aaaagh….

–Cállate.

–Bien, gracias a todos por venir –se levantó de su silla Aeneas y observó a cada uno de sus fans–. Este libro es muy significativo para mí, porque es una continuación de mi más grande novela '_La sombra de un escorpión'_._'En la fría tumba'_ es una versión más fuerte de una continuación en la historia de amor…. ¿Preguntas? –una chica alzó el brazo–. Dime.

–Señor, ¿Por qué decidió escribir una secuela tan dura de "La sombra del escorpión" después de tantos años? ¿Qué le motivo a revivir la historia de amor entre Amado y Kristense? –Aeneas rascó su barbilla y meditó la pregunta.

–Creo que toda historia de amor necesita un cierre, necesitaba cerrarla, aunque me desgarrara el corazón al hacerlo, supongo que fue cosa de unos instantes ¿Alguien más? –Otra persona levanta la mano, esta vez es un caballero–. ¿Sí?

–En una de las páginas, Amado recalca que se siente feliz por el recuentro con su amante después de tantos años ¿Por qué el destino tan trágico tenía que llegar a su vida una vez que era feliz?

–A veces la realidad supera la ficción –musita bajo, Dégel abre los ojos ¿huir con su amante? ¿Era demasiada casualidad?

–Señor, siempre le ha dedicado su libro a una persona en particular, 'Para mi muchacho de ojos verdes' –susurró la joven que levantó la mano a continuación, Dégel volteó a verla–. ¿Esa persona realmente tiene un significado dentro de su literatura?

–Creo que mi literatura tiene significado gracias a esa persona –sonrió de costado. Las muchachas se sonrojaron ante tal muestra de amor en el escritor, quien se sentó para empezar con la firma.

Dégel inmediatamente se posicionó entre los primeros lugares, cargado con el centenar de libros los cuales apoyó en el escritorio. Aeneas miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se dilataron al ver a ese muchacho tan atractivo, tan joven y tan endemoniadamente parecido a Krest. No, no, Krest había muerto, tenía cabello corto y rojo, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los de su amado; además, esa mirada del muchacho era extremadamente parecida a la tuya, hasta algunos tics que nadie más que él poseía, podía vislumbrarse en el peliverde. Le tembló el pulso e intentó relajarse, pero le fue imposible al oír la voz del joven:

–Me gustaría que firme estos libros de mi hermano –sonrió–. Para Krest Diamond, por favor.

Para Krest Diamond, Krest Diamond…Krest…..Krest.  
Saltó de su silla y le miró a los ojos unos instantes, con sorpresa. ¿Su hermano? ¿Era un Diamond? Se había enterado que Krest había tenido un hermanito pero nunca creyó que se toparía con él en su vida. Esa cabellera verde, los ojos de igual tono, la elegancia, la altura que difería del mayor de los hermanos. Intentó calmarse nuevamente y uno de sus guardaespaldas le ayudó a sentarse. Observó al joven y miró a su propio hijo….algo comenzó a dolerle ¿era su impresión o Kardia y Dégel se parecían muchísimo? Si ambos fueran rubios serían hermanos, salvo por la tonalidad de sus ojos.

–Lo….lo siento –susurró para sí mismo y volvió su mirada para firmar los libros–. Por favor, después, quédate a charlar conmigo.

Dégel sonrió y afirmó, mientras que Kardia observó con rabia a su padre ¿qué estaba tratando de hacer? Dégel era suyo y no lo compartiría un segundo, así deba ahorcar a su padre en el proceso, pero dado que éste tenía a sus gorilas detrás, decidió no hacer absolutamente nada y reclinarse en un rincón, mirando con furia al hombre, procreador, que se decía su padre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Hm? –Camus mira el celular mientras camina hacia su casa luego de un día de exámenes y materias aburridas, Milo después del sexo que habían compartido hacía unos días, se había tranquilizado un poco pero continuaba molestándolo, aunque con menos intensidad. Ambos venían caminando por las enormes calles de su pueblo.

–¿Qué sucede? –bosteza mientras pone sus manos detrás de la nuca para estirarse, Camus continua mirando el celular.

–Parece que tu padre está firmando libros en donde trabaja mi tío.

–Eso es aburrido –bufó molesto y le quitó el celular–. A ver que tienes acá.

–¡Milo, deja eso! –intenta sacárselo pero el muchacho más alto le pone una mano en la cara, separándolo de él, mientras con la otra busca imágenes o contenidos en el celular.

–¿Alguien te dijo una vez que eres muy aburrido?

–¡Ya déjame en paz! –le golpea en la mano hacia atrás y toma su celular nuevamente–. Eres insufrible.

–Bueno, ni que tengas fotos comprometedoras ahí.

–¿Y si tengo? –arqueó la ceja, Milo le mira espantado.

–¿Qué? ¡A ver, déjame ver! –nuevamente intentó arrebatarle el celular pero esta vez no pudo, Camus era bastante ingenioso–. ¡Déjame ver, Camus!

–Claro que no.

–Seguro no tienes nada, eres aburrido Camus ¡acéptalo! –el menor gruñó entre dientes y se giró.

–No soy aburrido, aunque es verdad que no tengo fotos de ese tipo –Milo ríe bajito y luego comienza a las carcajadas–. ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

–Jajajajajajajaja, eres tan pero tan inocente, Camus –se cubre la boca hasta calmarse y luego le mira–. Casi no tienes la pinta de la flexibilidad y agilidad que tienes en verdad.

–¿Agili….? ¿Hablas del sexo? –Milo asiste y Camus ve para otro lado, algo apenado–. Yo no tenía experiencia en nada….

–Se nota mucho.

–¡No te burles de mí, Milo! –Le golpea suavemente en la cabeza, pero Milo no se inmuta de ello y continúa su caminata–. Bien, me voy a casa, este es mi camino, nos vemos.

–¿Eh? ¿No me vas a invitar a tu casa?

–¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó extrañado–. ¿Para qué?

–¿Y para qué más? ¡Para tener sexo, estúpido! –Se le acerca y le toma de la cintura–. Créeme, he estado pensando en ti todo el día, sobre todo cuando fui al baño hoy.

–Mi-Milo….tú te…. ¿te la jalaste en la escuela? –su expresión cambia de forma grotesca, lo que amerita que un pequeño tic nervioso apareciera.

–Es obvio que si….cualquier chico sano de nuestra edad lo hace en el baño cuando se le para, no voy a andar todo el día con el bulto caminando, sabes que Scapio anda siempre rondando por ahí.

–Scapio, ese tipo me da muchos escalofríos…–se abraza a sí mismo, Milo bufa algo molesto por estar hablando del profesor pervertido de gimnasia, pero a la vez se siente tranquilo que Camus continuó caminando hacia su casa sin reparar que lo estaba guiando.

–Ese viejo ya ha abusado de la mitad del alumnado del colegio –habló, Camus se giró sorprendido.

–¿También de ti?

–¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Cómo va a abusar de mí? –grita molesto.

–¡No me llames idiota!

–¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo vas a pensar que me voy a dejar tocar por un vejete como ese? ¡Qué asco! –gruñó.

–Hm, ahora que lo dices –piensa mientras camina hacia la puerta y la abre con su llave–. El profesor Scapio, luego de pedirme que le ayudara con algunas cosas del depósito de educación física, no volvió a pedirme más, por más que muchos compañeros dicen que insiste hasta llevarte.

–Ah, digamos que al viejo Scapio le llegó la hora con eso, es todo –masculló, entró a la vivienda y nuevamente sintió que estaba en una prisión–. Por dios ¿nunca limpian aquí?

–Claro que limpiamos, pero hay manchas que no se pueden sacar. Es más ¿sabías que en esta casa se cometió un crimen? –Milo palideció, Camus ahora comenzó a reír.

–¡No te burles de eso! Papá una vez hizo un policial, aunque le encanta las historias de amor y eso –bufa y se apoya en la mesa.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? Ya que te adueñaste de mi casa y te metiste sin mi consentimiento –se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo cuando siente dos brazos jalarlos hacia él.

–Si se me antoja algo, pero es más íntimo….algo más fuerte….–susurra en el oído mientras comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

–Mi-Milo…lo hicimos ayer, lo hicimos anteayer….lo venimos haciendo hace una semana más o menos –susurró, el mayor comenzó a lamerle el oído con sensualidad–. Aaah…

–Y a ti te encanta ¿verdad, Camus?

–S-si…..–musitó, dejándose llevar por aquel muchacho de ojos fuertes y mirada de escorpión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Aaaaah, Krest –susurró cerrando los ojos mientras golpeaba suavemente la mano, dándole aliento a Dégel–. Lo conocí, si….lo conocí.

–Mi hermano tenía todos sus libros, pero ¿cuándo se conocieron? Papá solo viajo a Atenas una vez y fue durante el colegio.

–Cuando tenía quince años, creo que vino con tu padre a trabajar durante las vacaciones pero se quedó un tiempo en las afueras de Paris –sonrió y miró el libro que había firmado–. Krest robó mi corazón apenas lo vi, su sonrisa cautivaba, sus ojos hechizaban.

–¿Él…..él es….? –Dégel intenta preguntarle, pero no eran necesarias las preguntas, pues Aeneas le contestó.

–Claro, él es a quien le dediqué todos y cada uno de mis libros. Aún recuerdo cuando rompió mi corazón y mi alma, o mejor dicho, cuando yo se la rompí a él.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Dégel, me estoy aburriendo –bufa molesto Kardia, el peliverde se da la vuelta y le mira.

–¡Entonces vete a tu casa!

–¿Y dejarte con mi viejo? ¡Imposible! –gruñó, estaba pensando que lo mejor de esto es que podría tener una excusa para castigar a Dégel, por lo que abandonó el lugar.

–Tu hermano era la persona más maravillosa que pude conocer. Era creativo, muy creativo, dibujaba bellamente. Y muy despierto, leía, era intelectual.

–Lo sé –sonrió–. Me sorprende que usted lo haya conocido, es decir, es mucha casualidad…pero, nuevamente vuelvo a preguntarle ¿a qué se refiere con eso de romper el alma y el corazón?

–¿Has leído atentamente 'la sombra del escorpión'? –Preguntó Antares, Dégel afirma con insistencia–. ¿Cómo termina la novela?

–Pues….–piensa–. Amado le informa a Kristense que tendrá un hijo con Arista, por lo tanto deberá casarse con ella –Aeneas afirma–. Kristense, sin aceptar lo dicho, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, pidiendo que le permita marcharse, que ya no quiere saber más de él. Es violenta esa escena.

–Lo fue.

–¿Lo fue?

–Como les dije hace un momento, la realidad supera la ficción, esta escena que me relatas, una escena desde cualquier punto de vista 'dramática', ha pasado en verdad –se toma el rostro–. Yo dejé embarazada a una muchacha de la taberna, Angeline, estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera distinguía rostros. Ella me avisó a los tres meses que tendría un bebé conmigo y cuando Krest se enteró, mi vida se derrumbó por completo.

–¿Usted y Krest?

–Éramos amantes –murmuró, Dégel se levantó sorprendido–. En realidad, no podría decir que fuimos 'amantes' como se pronuncia en la jerga popular, dado que ninguno de los dos engañó a un tercero en ese momento….Pero nuestra pasión fue tan ardiente en poco tiempo, que creó que seguíamos juntos a pesar que no lo estábamos físicamente.

–…..y usted…. ¿ustedes se volvieron a ver? –Aeneas desliza su mano nuevamente a la mesa y mira con sinceridad al muchacho.

–Sí, nos hemos visto en una oportunidad. Como sabes, soy escritor desde mis veinticinco años, y él a los veinticuatro se había graduado en literatura, para ese entonces yo tenía treinta y cuatro y centenares de libros en mi vida–sonrió–. Creo que fue antes que naciera el hijo, creo que aun antes que se comprometiera con su mujer, por lo que veo, aun antes que nacieras….–cerró los ojos–. En una de esas fiestas que brindan para escritores y profesionales….

–¿La fiesta de las mil luces? –murmuró Dégel, el mayor asistió.

–Exacto. Esa fiesta milenaria, donde tanto escritores como estudiosos se juntan para charlar, compartir un rato y conocer nuevas personas. Llevaba una hermosa mascara que cubría solamente la mitad de su rostro, se dejaba ver sus hermosos ojos verdes a través de ella.

–¿Usted lo vio ese día? –preguntó, a lo que Aeneas afirmó.

–Sí, lo vi, me acerqué, lo pude tocar después de varios años, pensé que todo había acabado. Él estaba feliz, comentándole a sus compañeros que se había recibido recientemente –le sonríe–. Estuve con él íntimamente, ahora pienso que no me cuidé en esa ocasión….pero nada cambió, mi hijo Kardia seguía estando allí, interponiéndose entre nosotros. Ocho meses después me enteré que naciste tú…su hermanito.

–Ya veo…. –Dégel le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Aaaaw, recuerdo cada diálogo….–se detiene–. Yo escuché de su boca que se casaría en unos meses con una joven noble de su tierra, Francia.

–¿Garnet? –preguntó, Aeneas asistió–. Él no la amaba, lo sé…

–Yo también lo sabía, pero él quería mentirse, mentirme….–se tapa el rostro con ambas manos–. Desde ahí en adelante cada vez que lo necesitaba, escribía más de mil poemas y se los enviaba, con cariño, con mi corazón, intentando conquistarle nuevamente. Pero luego llegó mi hijo menor al mundo y supe, al tiempo, de la llegada de su hijo.

–Mi sobrino, Camus –masculló.

–Si….–bramó con melancolía–. Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte de Krest y yo, creo que nunca fui tan feliz con alguien, aunque fueron solamente unos pocos meses.

–Gracias señor –se levanta de la silla, tomando los libros–. Agradezco que aun tenga en su corazón a mi hermano.

–Jamás podré superar su muerte, deseo con ansias morir para verle nuevamente –suspiró pesado y se incorporó, le toma del rostro y le sonrie–. Dégel ¿no?

–Hmm…si..

–¿Quién te puso ese nombre? –preguntó observándolo.

–Fue Krest….

–Curioso….siempre me gustó ese nombre, siempre…–sonrió–. Se lo decía a Krest constantemente, como viene del francés, le gustaba…..–masculló–. Ve con dios.

–Gracias….–masculló y caminó fuera donde Kardia le esperaba con un cigarro encendido–. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

–Esperándote, vaya que ese viejo senil habla hasta por los codos de ese amantucho que tenía…–Dégel frunce el ceño y le golpea el brazo–. ¡Oye!

–Es mi hermano de quien hablas, ten un poco de respeto –suspira y camina con los libros, Kardia se los arrebata–. ¿Qué crees que haces?

–Pues los meto en mi mochila, te llevaré a mi departamento….–Dégel le mira con odio y tiene un mal presentimiento–. ¿Por qué esa cara?

–¿Qué pretendes hacer, Kardia?

–Cada día me doy cuenta que eres menos listo o muy estúpido –le toma de las caderas y le susurra–. Quiero tener sexo contigo ¿no es obvio?

–Ni hablar….–le empuja.

–Me gusta cuando eres así, súbete….–se sube a la moto, Dégel lo piensa pero termina aceptando.

**Continuará.**

¡Chan, chan chaaaaan! Bueno gentecita, gracias a todos por los comentarios, mientras más me dejan coment, más quiero complacerlos subiendo capítulos. En este caso, aquí vemos una historia jamás contada, obviamente la historia de Krest y Aeneas jamás termina o jamás se cuenta todo, simplemente van de a poco. Milo y Camus ya parecen parejita de adolescentes enamorados y Dégel, bueno Dégel y Kardia también comienzan a sentirse pareja.

Saludos ¡déjen coment!


	8. Atácame

_**Capitulo VIII: Atácame.**_

Como era de esperar, Dégel fue arrastrado hasta la casa de Kardia aun contra su voluntad, aunque durante el camino no se dijeron nada, al detener la motocicleta el menor se quejó con respecto a ello. El peliazul insistía en que no lo trajo amenazado ni mucho menos, que sólo se había subido y se aferró a la cintura del conductor. Era indignante, pero tenía la completa razón de ello.  
Abrió la puerta de departamento número ocho en la planta baja de un imponente edificio. Kardia vivía en el centro de la ciudad, su cocina no era muy grande pero se tenía un espacioso living con sillones, una televisión gigante, consolas de video juegos, una biblioteca que el menor miró asombrado, algunas fotos colgadas en las paredes, aunque ninguna de su familia, sólo de paisajes y del mismo Kardia. Caminaron por el pasillo donde había al menos tres habitaciones, una de ellas debería ser el baño principal, pero no tenía idea cuales eran las otras dos. Kardia extendió su mano girando el pomo y abrió la última puerta a la derecha, al ingresar sus ojos quedaron espantados de ver cuerinas, látigos, algunos juguetes sexuales tirados, una correa con tirante de cadenas, algunos disfraces colgados que podrían sonrojar al mismo lucifer.

Dégel dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando contra el muro, por su parte, su compañero simplemente sonrió. Era obvio que la mitad de las personas que llegaban ahí tuvieran una reacción similar, aunque ninguna había debutado con ello, ni siquiera las prostitutas se rebajaban a tanta humillación, pero Kardia tenía otros planes ese día.

–Tranquilo, Dégel –murmuró mientras se acercaba, su mano se deslizó por las partes bajas del joven muchacho mientras le presionaba contra la pared–. No te lastimaré…..quiero que tú lo hagas.

–¿Hm? –giró suavemente su cabeza, muy poco, para mirar los ojos de Kardia encima de él. Le tomó la mano y empujó suavemente hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

–Sabes que hacer, bebé, demuéstrame lo que eres capaz…. –Kardia se quitaba la camiseta y desprendía la hebilla del cinturón, mientras Dégel continuaba pasmado cerca de la puerta. Una vez que el miembro eréctil del mayor se expuso frente a él, reaccionó.

–Espera un minuto…. –murmuró el joven–. ¿Quieres que yo utilice ésto en ti?

–Exacto,…..

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, Kardia se sienta en la cama mientras se quita los zapatos.

–Por qué deseas hacerlo….

Dégel comenzó a reaccionar lentamente. Kardia quería ser maltratado y él a la vez quería maltratarlo. ¿Ésto era amor? ¿Ésto era sexo? ¿Qué diablos era? No estaba seguro, pero inmediatamente se sacó la playera que llevaba puesta y dispuso a buscar algo, cualquier cosa, que le sirviera, pero por mientras sólo utilizaría las manos.  
Bajó sus pantalones de mezclilla hasta quedar sólo con los bóxer, Kardia ya se había despojado de toda su ropa y se encontraba en la cama, rendido y desnudo. Dégel giró para verlo y estiró sus manos hacia atrás para tomar dos corbatas solamente y se apropió de Kardia, se colocó encima y le ató las manos a los barrotes. En esos momentos podía huir, podía correr de allí y dejarlo solo y caliente, para que se diera cuenta que con él no se jugaba, pero algo se lo impedía y ese algo era su propia excitación.  
Le besó ferozmente mientras enterraba los dedos en la cabellera, un beso húmero, que producía un ruido con la misma intensidad, demostrando que las lenguas se enroscaban en sus bocas; las manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo de Kardia mientras su peso estaba dirigido a aplastar el miembro erecto del mayor, produciendo un terrible y angustioso dolor. Se separó un poco y le sonrió mientras comenzó a arañarlo y Kardia frunció el ceño, mientras la boca de Dégel bajaba por el cuello, dejando ligeras mordidas que se fueron intensificando hasta llegar a las tetillas.

Se detuvo allí, bajó un poco más su cuerpo para estar cómodo y las lamió suavemente, las mordió, las succionó logrando que el miembro de su compañero se pusiera más duro. Las uñas se le clavaron en las caderas, cortando aquella capa de piel más fina hasta adentrarse a la carne. Kardia gritó por el dolor producido pero apenas era el comienzo.

–¿Te gusta? –murmuró apartándose del cuerpo.

–M-Me….e-encanta…. –susurró y relamió sus labios, Dégel le atacó nuevamente la boca mientras continuaba rasgando la piel de su cuerpo, haciendo cicatrices, dado que tenía las uñas ligeramente largas.

Una vez liberado del hechizo oral, fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre, de allí pasó la lengua lentamente y se encontró con el miembro, al cual agarró con dureza y comenzó a succionar violentamente. Los gritos de Kardia se trasformaron en potentes alaridos. Dégel presionaba con sus dedos muy fuertemente la parte baja del mimbro, haciendo que no pudiera liberarse de un posible orgasmo, lo cual producía un sensación terrible mientras era chupado y succionado con tanta habilidad que creía que Dégel tuviera experiencia en ello.  
Dejó el miembro un rato, sólo un rato, para levantarse y caminar hasta uno de los estantes, se quitó los bóxer y tomó una botellita con un líquido y la deposito en sus dedos para luego metérselas dentro y fruncir el ceño, era más asqueroso hacérselo él mismo, pero inevitable.

–¡Mírame….mírame Dégel! –Gritó Kardia desde su posición, el muchacho giró la cabeza y los ojos habían cambiado, Dégel tenía la misma mirada que Kardia–. Así me gusta mi amor, ven aquí….papi necesita tu amor.

Sacó sus dedos de él sólo para utilizar más de aquel líquido, necesitaba abrir bien su entrada para lo que esperaba, porque esta vez no quería sangrar por culpa de ese infeliz.  
Una vez preparado tomó el látigo y lo utilizó contra la cama, haciendo palidecer a su compañero, que luego comenzó a reír. Sonrió con él y volvió a unírsele (arrojando el artefacto lejos), esta vez, auto penetrándose con el falo de Kardia, retorciéndose del dolor el también y subiendo y bajando sin siquiera estar acostumbrado. Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho musculoso de su compañero, mientras las caderas golpeaban contra las suyas y sus ojos se nublaron. Kardia gimoteaba y pedía ser liberado, pues no aguantaba más la lentitud con la cual Dégel manejaba todo, pero éste, seguramente para hacerle sufrir, tardó bastante en desprenderlo; justo cuando una de las manos fue liberada, la otra rompió la corbata de una rajadura y volteó al peliverde con absoluta agilidad, poniendo ambas piernas al costado de su cuerpo y comenzando a embestir violentamente.

Dejo marcas con sus dientes y tironeó del cabello constantemente, aunque quería besarle para también marcarlo allí, ambas manos de Dégel le empujaron la cara y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.  
El sudor se hizo más notorio, se deslizaba contra la piel; Kardia continuaba sus movimientos, era muchísimo más fácil usar lubricante que solamente los dedos, por lo que no podía lastimarle internamente, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera aún más y los golpes en la cadera fueran mucho más fuertes.  
El más joven sentía eso, lo sentía muy adentro y comenzaba a tener reacciones en su cuerpo. Una de las manos abandonó el rostro de Kardia para tomar su propia erección y comenzar a masturbarse, mientras de su boca salía un hilo de baba notando que realmente la profundidad que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo era demasiada para soportarlo.  
Las manos del peliazul se apropiaron de las nalgas y se deslizaron dejando su huella, sintió entonces el espasmo en el cuerpo y el joven eyaculó en su propio vientre, aun así el mayor seguía embistiéndolo con violencia, intentando llegar al orgasmo que fue inminente.

Cayó rendido mientras su semen se deslizaba por el trasero de su compañero, y su miembro abandonó flácido el cuerpo. Respiró profundo, sus manos llegaron al cabello largo y verde con facilidad y lo acarició. Aún tenían mucho más que experimentar, y la noche era bastante larga para los dos….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Aaaah –Camus se levantó rápidamente de la cama y observó que el rubio seguía allí. ¿Qué haría si su tío llegaba a la casa? Buscó el celular y se fijó en los mensajes: _**"Pasaré la noche con un amigo, tienes comida en el refrigerador. Dégel".**_ Suspiró.

Le dolía bastante el cuerpo, sobre todo el cuello y las caderas, Milo a pesar de ser joven era bastante apasionado y no es menos. Sonrió y se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Milo tenía ese magnetismo que no había experimentado nunca? Es verdad que había tenido una que otra novia y que había llegado a dar un beso a una de ellas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado tener sexo con alguna, ni siquiera con un hombre a pesar que su mejor amigo de la infancia: Isaac, lo acosaba la mayor parte del tiempo por internet.  
Se volvió a acostar y una mano pasó por delante de él sonriendo. Giró y vio los ojos celestes de su amigo, casi entorpecidos por la mata de cabello rubio. Se dio la vuelta y fue abrazado en su totalidad para llevárselo al cuerpo. Antares solamente era unos pocos centímetros más alto que él, pero su cuerpo, más oscuro en la tonalidad, era más morrudo y musculoso que el delgado muchacho. Le acarició la espalda y con ella el cabello rojo que comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

–Buen día….

–Es todavía de noche, Milo.

–¡No arruines el clima! –Le besó el cuello con suavidad–. Estás realmente exquisito hoy….

–Milo…me duele el trasero….no tendré sexo nuevamente…. –Milo comenzó a frotarse contra él y notó lo duro que estaba–. No Milo, ni lo intentes….

–¿Qué haré entonces con ésto? –preguntó con una sonrisa. Camus suspira y se quita las sábanas de encima para bajar hasta los muslos.

Desnudos como estaban los dos, Camus comenzó a practicarle sexo oral. No era un experto en aquello pero lo hacía extremadamente bien, según Milo. Chupaba, lamía, succionaba, era toda una delicia sentir esos labios sobre su miembro. La mano de Milo le jalaba del cabello y lo empujaba más hacia él, intentando meterle todo en esa pequeña boca, pero no se podía y Camus comenzó a sentir arcadas.  
Se separó unos momentos y volvió al ataque, estaba vez metió más de Milo en él y succionó más fuerte aun, sintiendo como la dureza se estaba volviendo flácida y eyaculaba en su boca. Se separó apenas sintió el líquido pero no fue demasiado rápido, su cara quedó completamente manchada de semen. Camus no se había dado cuenta, probablemente porque mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo hacía, pero Milo había sacado al menos dos fotos con su celular y se había reído un poco en sus interiores, en forma de juego.  
El pelirrojo se alejó e intentaba quitarse la viscosidad, pero el rubio le tomó de la barbilla y esta vez le sacó una foto de frente.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Camus.

–Quiero tener de recuerdo ésto…–Milo sonrió y Camus bufó, bastante molesto.

–Pervertido, haz lo que quieras, iré a bañarme…–se intentó levantar pero sus piernas aun no tenían fuerza, no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera sido si nuevamente le atacaba de la manera que le había atacado hacía poco menos de una hora.

–De acuerdo te espero aquí –sonrió, Camus le mira y luego salió tranquilamente de su habitación.

Inmediatamente toma mejor el celular y comienza a teclear con una sonrisa decorada en su rostro:

"_**Mensaje para Saga, Kanon**__. _

_Hola chicos, les envió algunas de las fotos que le prometí Jajajajaja ¿no creen que es lindo? Realmente me lo comí….y creo que me gusta, los veo pronto. _

_Milo Antares._"

Cerró el teléfono celular y miró toda la habitación, los libros, algunos osos de peluche en decoración, una clara fascinación por la nieve o lugares nevados. Sonrió y sintió que estaba enamorándose de él, ¿había hecho bien en enviarle esas imágenes a sus compañeros? Bueno, confiaba en ellos, sabía que no dirían nada….no por nada eran sus mejores amigos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las uñas se clavaron en la espalda con habilidad mientras sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas, sintiendo la presión aun en su cuerpo. Dos, tres, cuatro embestidas potentes que le arrancaron alaridos y gemidos. ¿Qué hora era? Pasada las tres o cuatro de la mañana, no habían comido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, pero no tenían hambre, sólo estaban sudando y calientes por el ambiente.  
_¿Cuántas veces lo habían hecho?_ No recordaba, se había desmayado cuando sintió el tercer o cuarto orgasmo violento dentro de él, y perdió la consciencia de que pasó con su cuerpo luego, pero ahora, estando despierto y con él dentro suyo, moviéndose de una manera que pensaba le rasgaría la piel nuevamente.  
Estaba lleno porque sentía el semen escurrir aun en sus piernas, estaba lleno porque lo sentía en su interior, sentía que cuando se levantara y se bañara, aun así tendría rastros de él en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Nuevamente eyaculó y quedó tendido sobre él, respirando suavemente, recuperando la compostura. Miró el reloj de costado y se levantó de encima, el peliverde al fin pudo descansar unos momentos desde que habían comenzado. Tenía el cuerpo rojo, moreteado y mordido, además de estar abierto y con la mirada cansada, las pupilas dilatadas, el pulso hasta el infinito y las mejillas rojas por la fuerza, además completamente húmero, interna y externamente. Nunca en su vida había imaginado poder resistir a semejante acto sexual.

–¿Qui-qui-eres co-comer a-algo? –susurró Kardia, aunque había recuperado la respiración fácilmente, le costaba modular las palabras. Dégel negó con la cabeza.

El mayor se arrojó junto a él, bastante exhausto. Sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien resistía tanto hasta dejarlo completamente satisfecho. Antares Kardia estaba COMPLETAMENTE satisfecho. Había hecho lo que quiso con él y aún más de lo que pudiera imaginar, estaba cansado, con su miembro totalmente flácido, había pasado toda la noche y madrugada entrando a ese cuerpo hasta hacerlo vibrar de la emoción, es más, durante unos minutos Dégel se había desmayado de tanta presión y calor que le hizo sentir, pero Kardia acostumbrado al calor, no se desmayó y continuó con su juego hasta hacerle despertar.

–E-esto….debería ser un….re-record

–¿Re….cord? –intentó hablar, pero no podía, se quedaba sin aire.

–Aja…..–suspiró Kardia y cerró los ojos–…Dégel….

–¿S-Si?

–E-estaba pensando –se da la vuelta para mirarlo, Dégel ahora se encontraba boca abajo por el terrible dolor en sus caderas–. Me has prestado el culo demasiadas veces, debes estar….can-cansado, y no te he dado absolutamente nada por esos servicios.

–No quiero nada tuyo…–bufó con desagrado, pero Kardia sonrió.

–Yo quiero dártelo, dile adiós a la casa inmunda que tienes, te mudarás conmigo –dio dos palmadas a los glúteos, cosa que su compañero rechazó con el rostro fruncido.

–No me toques ahí –gruñó–. No sé….no sé si sabes, pero tengo un adolescente a cargo.

–Sí, ya lo sé, pensé en él –se pone boca arriba y usa sus manos como almohada, flexionándolas debajo de su cabeza–. Por eso mi departamento tiene dos cuartos, éste y otro más justo en frente.

–¿Por qué tienen tantas habitaciones un departamento de soltero?

–Me acabo de mudar hace dos días, en realidad hubo mucha gente ayudándome a dejar la casa así, al tener dinero puedes darte ciertos lujos, le conviene a mi padre que me aleje de él lo antes posible, por lo que no opuso resistencia, le dije: "O me compras un departamento más grande o me instalo a vivir acá" inmediatamente me consiguió ésto…–sonrió, Dégel suspiró cansado.

–Me siento mojado y tengo nauseas –murmuró contra la almohada (Kardia arqueó la ceja con lo último) y luego giró para seguir hablando–. ¿Y por qué te mudaste aquí si tenías otro departamento?

–Sólo era para uno, adrede me mudé a éste con más recamaras para que vinieras a vivir conmigo. Tienes todo lo que necesitas…no deberías trabajar…. –Dégel le mira asustado–. ¿Qué?

–¿Quieres vivir junto a mí? ¿Cómo si fuéramos una pa…?

–No sigas, la palabra me da arcadas –le mira de reojo–. No te amo, lo sabes.

–Sí, me lo dejaste en claro….

–Pero no puedo evitar decir que me gustas, me gusta tu cuerpo, tu trasero….me gusta, me gusta tener sexo contigo y no me ha pasado nunca antes –bostezó–. Por eso te invito a vivir acá….tendrás todos los lujos y comodidades, te ayudaré a pagar la escuela de tu sobrino, esa mitad que no cubre la beca….

–¿Por qué?

–Obvio que por tu cuerpo ¿no? Mientras más resistas más dinero te pagaré.

–¡No soy una prostituta! –Se intentó levantar pero nuevamente le atacó el dolor en sus caderas–. Aaaagh.

–Pues lo eres para mí, aprovecha que gasto mi dinero en ti, jamás hice nada por nadie y menos por una follada, siéntete afortunado. Tu culo es la gloria y tus mamadas son deliciosas.

–¡Vete al infierno, Kardia….aaay! –otra vez intentó incorporarse, pero las piernas le temblaban.

–Yo que tú tendría cuidado de acá a dos días, no creo que puedas sentarse o caminar con comodidad. Lo hicimos muchas veces y muy fuerte…–sonrió–. Estaba pensando –se sienta dejando las sábanas acumulada en sus muslos–. Ya no me sirve meterte el pene, es como muy fácil para ti recepcionarlo. Me gustaría meter un vibrador y luego en conjunto mi miembro….

–¿Estás bromeando, no? –Kardia le mira sonriente–. No estás bromeando….

–Jamás bromeo con esas cosas, mi querido Dégel…. –se le acerca, apartando el cabello y besándole la espalda–. Quiero ver cuánto te abres para mi…..

–Yo…. –susurró–. ¿Puedo también meterte un vibrador….? –Kardia silenció, le miró aturdido y vio una sonrisa en Dégel que le perturbó.

–Claro que sí, bebé….todo lo que quieras…. –se acercó para besarlo, un beso húmedo que se convertía lentamente en más.

Dégel giró en la cama y Kardia se puso encima de él, la lengua se adentró, haciendo un sonido singular mientras las manos del peliverde se enlazaban en el cuello. Las del mayor se deslizaron por los costados, acariciando la cintura y nuevamente se sintió duro. Dégel definitivamente no podría ESO nuevamente en su cuerpo, por lo que sólo tuvo que conformarse el peliazul con una buena mamada, digna de un Diamond, o al menos eso creía él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De repente sintió que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y riéndose de él, Camus caminaba por los pasillos y notó que el clima no era como el de siempre, la mayoría de los compañeros de otros salones estaban fuera de éstos, algunos miraban unos papeles que tenían en las manos y reían, otros simplemente cuchicheaban. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se sintió agobiado cuando un chico lo señaló pero pensó que probablemente era porque comentaban de su cabello rojizo u otro tipo de cosas, no estaba seguro.  
Se posicionó en el salón 1-2, intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta fue abierta desde adentro por Aioros, quien le miró con espanto. Inmediatamente iba a saludarlo cuando el chico hablo:

–Lo siento, lo siento Camus –susurró, muy agobiado y al borde del llanto–. No pude, te juro que intenté tirarlas todas, pero ¡No pude!

–Tranquilo, Aioros –susurró Shura desde atrás, saliendo del salón–. Realmente lo sentimos, Camus.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿No sabes? Está por toda la escuela, en el aula, los salones de profesores, hasta los vestuarios –exclamó el castaño, Aioria al igual que Camus se disponían a entrar al salón.

–Hermano, déjame por favor entrar –pidió el menor, pero Aioros se lo impedía.

–No entiendo que están diciendo, aunque recién pasando por los pasillos hubo varios chicos de años superiores que me miraron, no entiendo por qué…..–el castaño miró a su pareja y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar.

Dentro del aula solamente estaban Shaka y Mu, quienes miraban las paredes estupefactos, Camus no entendió su expresión hasta que se fijó lo que estaba colgado en ellas. Fotos, millones y millones de fotos impresas en papel, esparcidas por toda la institución. No eran fotos comunes, eran fotos de él, es decir, eran fotos de su intimidad. Shaka y Mu se giraron para ver como Camus caminaba hacia ellos con terror, inmediatamente intentaron explicarle a su compañero que ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, que están por toda la escuela inclusive en la dirección y que el director Sage estaba furioso al igual que varios maestros.  
Camus se colocó una mano en la boca para no gritar. ¡Estaba desnudo en todas ellas! Inclusive en algunas, realizaba una mamada a un muchacho que no aparecía con el rostro descubierto. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ese era él, reconocía las sábanas de su cuarto….entonces el chico era nada más que Milo.

_**¡Milo Antares!**_ Giró su cabeza para ver al rubio caminar por los pasillos mirando el celular. ¿Cómo podía ser tan canalla? Inmediatamente y como alma que lleva al diablo salió de su aula para ir a encarar a ese maldito psicópata.

–¡Milo! –Gritó, el silencio fue sepulcral cuando el mayor se dio la vuelta–. ¡ERES UN HIJO DE LA GRANDISIMA PUTA! –nunca había visto a Camus tan furioso y no era para menos.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó inocentemente.

–¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¡TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA! –gruñó, estaba realmente furioso, más que furioso estaba avergonzado, abochornado y repleto de ira.

–No sé de qué mierda hablas….

–¡LAS FOTOS, GRANDISIMO IMBÉCIL! –arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos.

–¿Qué fotos? –preguntó, Camus sintió que se burlaban de él.

–¡HIJO DE PUTA! –gritó y se lanzó contra Milo.

Todos, los de primero, segundo y tercer año, comenzaron a vitorear mientras Camus se lanzaba a Milo y volaban patadas y piñas por doquier. Una pelea épica entre dos jóvenes estudiantes. No se mezquinaban los golpes de puño, las patadas, las jaladas de cabello. Camus se sentó encima y comenzó a golpearle el rostro, mientras Milo intentaba protegerse y gritarle que él no ha hecho absolutamente nada y que lo deje en paz.  
Entre el tumulto se encontraba Scapio, quien miraba las fotos del sexo entre jóvenes con una perversión inimaginable y disfrutaba de aquella pelea entre amantes, lo más seguro era que el muchacho que acompañaba en las impresiones a Camus era nada más y nada menos que Milo Antares.  
La sangre comenzó a aparecer, descendiendo de la nariz del rubio o saliendo de la boca del pelirrojo, pero nadie podía separarlos. Aioros intentó acercarse pero casi voló una piña junto a él y Shura tuvo que agarrarlo por detrás.  
Parecía no tener fin la lucha, lo mismo que habían vivido en el sexo, ahora lo vivían con una pelea casi mortal. Camus estaba terriblemente enojado y le quería matar. Sage apareció antes que ocurriera algo peor e imponiendo su voz les llamó la atención:

–¡Diamond, Antares! –gritó, Camus que estaba golpeando a Milo contra el suelo mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa, giró para ver al director.

–Di…Director….–susurró, el viejo hizo una señal para que Camus se levantara de encima de su compañero y éste lo hizo rápidamente.

–¡No sé qué le pasa a este chico! –exclamó Milo quitándose la sangre de la nariz con el puño de su camisa.

–¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Esas fotos me las sacaste tú! –gritó, todos en el pasillo abrieron los ojos, pero Milo no se inmutó.

–No me digas que no lo pasaste bien, gemiste como la puta francesa que eres –Camus iba a atacarlo nuevamente pero Dokoh, quien apareció de repente con el resto de los maestros, lo contuvo.

–¡REPITEME ESO, HIJO DE PUTA! –gruñó, Milo sonrió de costado.

–Que todos sepan que eres la puta más puta del colegio no es mi culpa….–Milo se encontraba agobiado, furioso ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Camus que le atacaba así? Giró su cabeza y vio una de las imágenes en la pared.

–Milo, a la dirección, usted también señor Diamond –aclaró el anciano, Milo abrió sus ojos.

–¡YO NO PUSE ESAS FOTOS AHÍ! ¡YO NO FUI! –gritó con rabia.

–Usted sacó las fotos según el joven Diamond, no creo que nadie más que usted tenga las fotos en su celular ¿o sí? –Milo pestaño y giró hacia Saga y Kanon quienes reían de costado.

–¿Fueron ustedes verdad….? ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! –Inmediatamente Milo fue tomado del brazo por Sysifo–. Pro-profesor….

–El director te ha mandado a la dirección….anda, ve con él….–Milo bufó molesto, Kanon y Saga se rieron entre ellos.

–_Milo, al fin recibes la cucharada de tu propio veneno…._

A Kanon y Saga les agradaba Camus, habían compartido algunas horas estudiando con él durante los primeros días, por lo que no disfrutaron cuando Milo le golpeaba o hacía chistes con él. No obstante, la pensaron antes de exponer a Camus frente a todo el colegio, pero a veces, para matar a un toro, tienes que sacrificar a varias vacas, y aunque no quisiera, tuvieron que hacerlo.

**Continuará.**

¡Flor de capitulo! Pienso que Dégel tiene una resistencia digna de un rey jajajaja, no se quejó mucho, aunque me preocupo por su salud. Jajajajajajaja al final Milo no había sido pero Camus cree que sí. Vamos a ver como se la arregla para hacer entender a Camus que todo fue un mal entendido.

¡Déjen sus comentarios!


	9. Dime lo que oculta tu pasado

_**Capitulo IX: Dime lo que oculta tu pasado.**_

Kardia había acompañado a Dégel a su casa muy a su pesar, no quería llegar con el noble hijo del rey de Atenas, el señor Antares, a su casa y que todos los vecinos comenzaran a cuchichear. Aun así no pudo detenerlo en lo absoluto. Mientras caminaba, Kardia pudo notar aquella decoloración en las raíces de su amante, podía notar absolutamente todo, inclusive el tono blanco de su piel y lo delgado de su cuello y cuerpo, además de aquella cintura privilegiada.  
Entraron a la casa y el mayor se sentó para seguir observando el andar del menor por todo el lugar, sonriendo y meneando esa hermosa melena. Le encantaba Dégel y cada centímetro de su piel.

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó el peliazul, Dégel giró su cuerpo para mirarlo completamente–. ¿Por qué tu cabello tiene diferentes tonos de verde?

–¿No lo sabes? Me tiño….–sonrió, Kardia se sorprendió.

–Yo también…. ¿Cuál es tu color de cabello? –preguntó curioso, Dégel nuevamente sonrió, esta vez, más coqueto.

–Rubio.

–¡Yo también! –Kardia estaba realmente sorprendido, no por el hecho de saber que su amante se teñía el cabello, pues él hacía lo mismo, pero que ambos hayan elegido colores tan llamativos le resultaba curioso–. ¿Así que tienes parientes rubios?

–En realidad no…–esta vez ambos dudaron, Dégel se sentó como pudo en la silla y comenzó a pensar–. Mis padres son de cabello rojo los dos, al igual que mi hermano, soy el único rubio de mi familia.

–Eso es realmente extraño, además que te hayan dado a luz siendo tan grandes, pensé que a esa edad tu mamá ya no tendría óvulos que fecundar –Dégel le echa una mirada asesina a Kardia y este comienza a reír–. Tranquilo….

–Ahora que me lo dices, nunca me he parecido mucho a mis padres….–suspira–. Pero si me parecía demasiado a Krest, es más, él escogió mi nombre.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja–. No lo sabía.

–Bueno, no es algo de lo que suelo hablar a menudo –sonrió–. Cuando era pequeño, todos resaltaban que tenía los ojos iguales a los de Krest, eso me hacía sentir orgulloso realmente. Él me trataba como si fuera un hijo, a menudo dormía en casa de mi hermano junto a mi sobrino y me inculcó el amor por la lectura.

–Ojala mi padre me hubiera puesto a leer libros, probablemente no sería un don nadie como ahora –bufó molesto, tomó un mechón de cabello de Dégel–. Me gustaría verte rubio ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

–¿Decolorarme todo? En realidad en unos días tal vez la tintura se vaya sino me pongo color ahora mismo….–suspira–. No me gusta el rubio, siempre lo rechacé.

–Yo también, me recuerda a papá.

–Pero tampoco quise el rojo de Krest, también lo rechazaba por alguna razón –Kardia le sonrió de costado y lo mira con elegancia.

–¿Tienes alguna foto del amante de papá? –El joven asiste y se levanta de la silla para ir a buscar el álbum que tenía Camus en su cuarto y mostrárselo a su compañero, en cada una de las fotos aparecía Krest junto a los dos niños–. Este rubio de aquí soy yo.

–Wooo….el parecido es increíble….–Kardia se quedó mirando una foto en particular–. Espera….

–¿Qué sucede?

–Me dirás tonto, pero…..el parecido es realmente monstruoso….aunque…–intenta observar mejor la imagen pasándole el dedo–. El cabello.

–¿El cabello?

–Es igual….–Kardia levanta la mirada para ver a Dégel directamente a los ojos–. Eres igual a él.

–¿A quién? ¿A Krest?

–No…..–suspiró y continuó–. A mi padre.

El silencio se hizo esclavo de ambos mientras seguían mirando las fotos, Kardia intentó buscar algunas de antes que naciera Dégel pero no había, y las pocas que encontraron, Krest tenía al menos quince años o catorce. Se rascó la cabeza con duda, realmente le comenzaba a picar con estas cuestiones. Recordó lo poco que había escuchado y Dégel le comentó sobre la fiesta en el cual habían participado tanto Aeneas como Krest.

–¿Es posible que Krest estuviera…..esperándote? –preguntó Kardia bastante confundido.

–Eso no es razonable y científico ¿o sí?

–Bueno, últimamente…..hace veinte años, empezaron a…..bueno a haber extraños casos….–miró y negó con la cabeza–. Imposible, si tú eras hijo de Aeneas y Krest, seguramente Krest se lo hubiera dicho a mi padre inmediatamente.

–Tienes razón, jamás podría ser hijo de Krest….así que ignoremos eso –cierra el álbum de fotos–. ¿Quieres té?

–Quiero otra cosa –sonrió de costado con lascivia.

–Esa 'otra cosa' tendrá que esperar hasta la noche….mientras tanto ¿té o café?

–Café.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sage se sentó en su silla y dejó las fotos que había descolgado en su escritorio, le pidió a los compañeros de Camus que ayudaran a quitar todas y cada una de las impresiones mientras bufaba de molestia. ¿Qué haría con esos chicos? Levantó la mirada e hizo entrar a Camus, quien tiraba patadas voladoras a Milo, que se encontraba atrás y le insultaba, aun bastante cabreado, pero Sysifo le tomaba de los brazos intentando pegándole a su cuerpo para que evitara golpear al rubio. Dokoh traía a Milo también agarrado de las manos.

–Bien….tranquilo Diamond –susurró Sage levantándose, Camus estaba llorando, sus ojos se encontraban rojos y no era para menos–. Diamond, debido a ésto, te sugiero que no vengas a clases en unos días por tu seguridad, creo que no le haría bien a nadie seguir recibiendo las miradas de todos cuando algo así pasa, no te preocupes, tus compañeros te entregaran las tareas y no te computaremos las faltas.

–Gra…Gracias señor –susurró Camus cabizbajo, aun repleto de ira.

–Bien, toma –le extendió un papel que el pelirrojo tomó–. Es un viejo conocido, ShionAriano, él es Psicólogo infanto-juvenil y te ayudará a superar este gran trauma….las sesiones están bajo nuestra cuenta, así que ve con calma. Puedes retirarte.

–S-si señor…–murmuró, miró a Milo con odio y se fue azotando la puerta.

–Milo…

–¡Yo no fui! Se lo juro que no fui….

–¿Tú tomaste las fotos? –preguntó, le observó tan fuerte que Milo no le quedó otra que asistir–. Tú tuviste sexo con ese chico ¿verdad?

–Si pero…

–Pero nada, lo expusiste sacándole las fotos, me da igual si no fuiste tú quien puso todas esas impresiones por toda la escuela, hallaré a los culpables pero tú provocaste ésto…

–¡Fueron Saga y Kanon! Ellos hicieron este show adrede…

–¿Saga y Kanon? ¿Tus amigos? ¿A los que sueles defender tajantemente? –Milo cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de largarse a llorar pero sabía que sus lágrimas no aliviarían la ira de Sage–. Lo siento Milo, quedas suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

–¿QUE?

–Hablaré con tu tutor legal, que debe ser tu padre ¿no es así? –preguntó buscando en los archivos.

–¡No por favor, no llame a mi padre! –imploró–. No quiero….

–¿Por qué no?

–Él…..él no me ama, director –susurró cortante, triste, con los ojos bajos–. Él nunca me amó, yo….quiero intentar ser mejor hijo con él para que me muestre ese amor que no obtengo.

–¿Y crees que sacándole fotos a un adolescente y mandándola a amigos vas a obtener el amor de tu padre? –Milo niega con la cabeza–. Milo, esas fotos no fueron sola a los celulares de tus amigos o a la impresora de donde salieron las hojas, alguien tuvo que apretar el botón y mandarlas, alguien tuvo que sacarlas y si tú estabas con él, no creo que un fantasma las haya sacado con tu celular.

–Por favor, no llame a mi padre….–rogó, Sage negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento hijo, no puedo ayudarte….

–¡Yo no lo hice! Se lo juro, no quiero lastimar a Camus–Sage saca de su archivero una ficha.

–A ver….déjame leerte ésto –utiliza sus lentes para ver mejor–. Según tus compañeros de curso, haz golpeado a Camus en la calle, le haz pegado un chicle en el cabello, haz abusado de él física y psíquicamente en clases de gimnasia ¿sigo o es suficiente para ti?

–Y-Yo…..

–Lo siento Milo, todo está en tu contra esta vez….–Milo suspira–. Llamaré a tus padres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel y Kardia se miraban intensamente mientras el silencio reinaba en la pequeña habitación que servía de cocina y comedor en la casa del primero. Kardia se reclinó suavemente en la mesada al lado del horno (con una taza de café en la mano, bebiendo esporádicamente) y Dégel estaba sentado en una silla, tamborillando con sus dedos en la mesa. Intentaban por alguna razón buscar sus puntos débiles y fuertes. Fue en ese momento que el peliazul abrió su boca para comentar algo que la puerta se abre y ambos giran para ver a la mata de cabello rojizo que se acercó a gran velocidad, en una agonía de llanto.

Dégel se alertó cuando observó que Camus dejó su mochila en la mesa redonda, se sentó en la silla y se desparramó en la mesa para llorar, cubriéndose con los brazos (donde apoyaba su rostro) y solamente se escuchaba un sollozo bajito.

–¡Ca-Camus! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Dégel, ignorando completamente que Kardia estaba allí, se acercó a su sobrino y le acarició la espalda.

–¡To…Todo…..es-esto….es….es…! –no podía siquiera hablar, el llanto le estaba ahogando, Dégel no sabía qué hacer, por lo que siguió con aquellos movimientos de sus manos por la espalda y cabello.

–¿No deberías estar en el colegio? ¿Te pasó algo en el colegio? –El chico asiste, dado que su garganta no puede expresar nada más–. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? –nuevamente Camus asiste–. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde tienes golpes? –preguntó, el menor incorpora la cabeza y con su mano se toca el pecho.

–A-acá….en…en el corazón…–susurró, Dégel suspira y abraza dulcemente a su sobrino.

–Ya está mi niño….ya está, desahógate corazón, desahógate….–murmuró muy cerca del oído. Camus lloró todo lo que pudo, para luego intentar calmarse y poder hablar de corrido–. Cuéntame ¿qué pasó?

–Y-Yo…..yo confié en alguien…..no debí confiar…–susurró, intentando acompasar su respiración–. Él…él me engañó ¡Hay fotos mías por todo el colegio! ¡Soy la puta de primer año! –sollozó, en un quejido de dolor, Kardia por primera vez hizo un gesto frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Dégeldudando, Camus respiró hondo para poder hablar mejor y explicarse.

–Yo….aaah, tuve sexo con un compañero –el tío se sorprendió.

–¿Sexo? ¡Camus, tienes quince años! –se alertó.

–Sí, lo sé, lo siento…–miró para otro lado–. La cuestión no es esa…..este chico me tomó fotos, en situaciones vergonzosas….y….las imprimió y…..y….–nuevamente su respiración se vuelve dificultosa y sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, el peliverde no sabe qué hacer.

–¿Te avergonzaron en el colegio? –una tercera voz se escuchó en la sala y por primera vez Camus vio al joven que se encontraba reclinado en la mesada, esta vez se acercó más a él.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó Camus señalándolo mientras miraba a su tío.

–Es un amigo mío –murmuró, no quería tirarle todas las noticias de una, por lo que empezó tratándolo de amigo. Kardia frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

–Hm, sí, me avergonzaron –asistió el pelirrojo.

–Te contaré una historia de un muchacho que nació sin amor –se sienta frente a Camus y extiende sus brazos, el pelirrojo no sabe qué hacer pero prácticamente por inercia se las toma fuertemente, sintiendo la suavidad de las manos ajenas–. Esto pasó hace tantos años que apenas puedo recordar. Había un chico…. –miro a Dégel de reojo quien estaba asombrado–. De unos catorce años, se valía por sí mismo, era feliz dentro de sus posibilidades, tenía un hermanito y aunque la puta de su madre no lo quería…

–Kardia, el vocabulario…..–regañó, Kardia resopló pero continuó.

–Aunque la _mala_ de su madre no lo quería y su padre no le prestaba atención, él era feliz con su hermanito pequeño. No tenía muchos amigos, solo un par contado con las manos….–sonrió–. Pero era feliz….

–¿Y…y qué pasó? –preguntó el pelirrojo, Kardia apretó más fuerte las manos níveas en apoyo.

–Un día, un amigo….al que llamaremos con la inicial U…–le echó un vistazo a Dégel y volvió–. Le invitó a la torre de la diosa Nike a observar los paisajes, obviamente este chico aceptó y fue con él. Todo parecía normal, hasta que el joven U le dijo al protagonista que no soportaría más su presencia, que el padre (del protagonista) estaba comiéndose al mundo y dejó sin empleo a su padre, un escritor de mala muerte…..

–¡Eso es injusto!

–La vida es injusta mi querido pelirrojo –Camus sintió que era Milo el que le hablaba ante esta expresión, se ruborizó, pero Kardia continuó.

–Él había…..contratado a unos matones, creo que ni siquiera fue por dinero, era goce personal. Y….el protagonista fue humillado, golpeado….y hasta….–se apretó los labios, Dégel no daba crédito a lo que oía–. Fue tocado por esos infelices, fotografiado y las fotos se esparcieron por todo el colegio….no era el mismo que el tuyo….pero era un colegio para ricos.

–Entonces….ese chico…

–Sufrió la misma humillación que tú –susurró, Camus mira a Dégel quien estaba impactado por la confesión–. Ese niño era yo…

–¿Tú…?

–Escucha, te conté esta historia no para que te compadezcas de mi ¡quita esa cara! –Kardia le sonrió y Camus le devolvió la sonrisa–. Yo, a diferencia de lo que quiero que hagas tú, me convertí en una persona horrible….comencé a maltratar a la gente porque desconfiaba de todos….aun de tu bello tío…–Dégel baja la vista y se sonroja un poco de la vergüenza–. Le he maltratado por ésto, no quiero que te trasformes en mí. Se nota que eres un chico fuerte, lindo….brillante….–Kardia se levanta de la silla desprendiendo sus manos–. Lucha para superarlo, no te vuelvas como yo.

–Se…señor….–murmuró Camus, Kardia extendió sus brazos.

–Dame un abrazo….–el pelirrojo se levantó de sobresalto y se le abrazó, Dégel miraba la escena aun con asombro mientras Kardia se aferraba al sobrino.

–Ahora ve a bañarte, no quiero una lágrima en tu joven rostro….–le acarició el cabello, Camus afirma y sale corriendo al baño.

–¿Qué…..qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Dégel, no salía de su asombro _¿Kardia estaba siendo gentil con su sobrino?_

–¿Acaso no te gusta mi yo gentil? –Sonríe acercándose un poco–. Que me guste el sexo fuerte no significa que todo el tiempo sea un hijo de puta, tengo mi corazón ardiente.

–Kardia…en serio… ¿en serio Unity te hizo eso? –preguntó, por primera vez Antares cambió la expresión a una de completa seriedad y afirma–. Dios mío, mi pobre bebé…–le abrazó, Kardia por primera vez sintió que algo había dentro de él que le permitía sentir calor _¿qué cosa era?_

–Me…me siento algo avergonzado, como si fuera un niño, pero me gusta –envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del peliverde y lo aferró a él.

–Sufriste tanto…..pobre de ti….

–Te dije que no era tan malo como parecía, te dije que ellos no eran tan buenos como creías –murmuró y se separó un poco para ver el rostro de Dégel–. Ahora lo sabes, lamento decírtelo así, no pensaba decirlo, pero cuando vi a tu sobrinito, el pelirrojo…

–Camus.

–Me gusta llamarlo pelirrojo, aunque tengo un nuevo apodo para él, zanahoria.

–Dile Camus –frunce el ceño.

–Ok, ok….Camus….–suspiró–. Cuando vi a Camus tan herido por esa situación, me di cuenta que tenía que contarle lo que puede pasar con él si acumula bronca y odio en su interior. Si al menos hubiera tenido un mejor padre y un buen psicólogo, probablemente lo hubiera superado.

–Seguramente….–mira el reloj–. Debo ir a la facultad…..

–Ok, me quedo a cuidar a Camus.

–Ni de broma, no te dejaré con un adolescente sexualmente activo solo en la casa, vendrás conmigo.

–¿Eh? ¿Piensas que me voy a tirar al niño? Estás de broma….–Dégel cruza los brazos y le mira–. Ese es el viejo Kardia, el nuevo Kardia sólo quiere tu culo.

–Pues el viejo y el nuevo Kardia se irán conmigo…. ¿de acuerdo? –Kardia refunfuña pero asiste y toma su chaqueta.

–¡Camus, me iré a la facultad….ve a comprar al supermercado y haz tu comida! ¿De acuerdo? –Camus afirma y Dégel se puede ir de allí, arrastrando consigo a un Kardia que le dice no violará a su sobrino, pero Dégel aún no confía demasiado en su amante.

_**Continuará.**_


	10. Hijo de Antares

**Antes de leer este capítulo les recomiendo que tomen sus pastillas de la presión/corazón/o similares, puede que se sorprenda. ¡Gracias por su amable atención!**

_**Capitulo X: Hijo de Antares**_

Habían pasado unos días, suficientes para que comenzaran las vacaciones y Camus fuera liberado del colegio, por lo cual Dégel le preguntó a su sobrino si quería ir a visitar a su madre, mientras él visitaría a sus padres. Kardia, que últimamente se había instalado en la casa de los Diamond contra la voluntad del mayor, puso dinero para comprarse un auto y vender la motocicleta, de esa forma los llevaría a la casa en Paris y se embarcaron los tres en un viaje. Kardia manejaba, Dégel era el copiloto y Camus dormía atrás.  
No lo quería admitir, pero el mayor de los Antares se estaba comportando como un padre con el pelirrojo, lo había abrigado, mientras cargaba nafta durante el viaje, con una colcha que él tenía, le preguntaba si quería ir al baño o comer algo y pagaba absolutamente todo. No era mezquino en los lujos, y se había ofrecido (para no incomodar a la familia Diamond) alojarse en un hotel. Dégel le insistió que se quedaran juntos, los tres.

El viaje fue largo y extenuante, pero lograron llegar a la pequeña casa de los Diamond, Kardia sonrió al ver lo acogedora que era y notar a la pareja de ancianos que vivía allí. Se sorprendía de lo grandes que eran a pesar de la edad de Dégel ¿era posible que a los cincuenta o sesenta años pudiera tener esa mujer un hijo? No, no era posible.

–¡Me alegra tanto verte, hijo! Y trajiste un amigo, hola….soy Françoise Diamond, la mamá de Dégel y él es Albert Diamond, su papá.

–Mucho gusto –susurró Kardia dándole la mano.

–Tu cabello, está decolorándose –habló el padre a su hijo Dégel, el cual ya tenía más cabellos rubios que verdes.

–A Kardia le gusta así.

–Kardia….que singular nombre ¿y tú apellido?

–Antares–tanto el hombre como la mujer se sorprendieron y miraron entre si–. ¿Sucede algo?

–No, nada, nada….pasen…. ¿Y Camus?

–Lo dejamos en la clínica con Garnet, quería hablar a solas con ustedes y después visitar la tumba de mi difunto hermano –Dégel se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa, Kardia se reclinó en la pared–. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

–Claro cariño, la que quieras….

–¿Es Krest mi padre? –ambos ancianos se sorprendieron ante esta cuestión.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso, hijo? –cuestionó Albert, pero Dégel les miró fuertemente.

–Mi cabello, mi fisonomía, todo se parece a Krest, a pesar que ustedes dicen ser mis padres, no hay un solo Diamond con cabello rubio ¿de dónde salí entonces? –Albert miró a su mujer, buscando una solución, pero ésta parecía nerviosa–. Sean sinceros.

–Krest nos pidió que nunca…

–¡KREST ESTA MUERTO! –golpeó la mesa con ira, tanto los dos ancianos como Kardia se asustaron–. ¡Díganme la verdad! ¿Soy o no hijo de Krest?

–Siéntate hijo….déjame contarte la historia –murmuró el hombre mientras tranquilizaba al muchacho–. Cuando tu papá se graduó, fue a esa fiesta de las mil luces….ahí se re-encontró con Aeneas…

–¿Y? –preguntó, Kardia les miró.

–¡El volvió y al poco tiempo se enteró de ti! ¡Nosotros quisimos contarte la verdad pero él no nos dejaba! –Sollozó a gritos su madre, Dégel miró a Kardia, quien estaba tan sorprendido como él y volvió a ver a sus 'abuelos'–. Krest renegó de la relación que tuvo, se consideró débil por haber sido engañado, pues Antares seguía casado con esa prostituta y no la dejaría para irse con él, Krest lo sabía…..renegó de su estado, de su embarazo, pero no podía renegar de ti porque te amaba.

–¿Por….por qué me negó saber sobre mis padres reales? –preguntó Dégel, estaba furioso pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–No quería que sepas la verdad, que él fue infiel a sus convicciones y su palabra de jamás volver a estar con Aeneas, por más que le amaba –susurró Albert–. Ese hombre nos destrozó la vida, Krest jamás volvió a ser el mismo después de sus dieciséis años, él se volvió solitario, vacío, como si fuera de hielo.

–Pe…pero….

–¡Aeneas le destruyó! ¡Le destruyó y sometió a un niño de quince años! –Gritó la anciana, casi al borde de desfallecer–. No quería Krest saber de él, te entregó a nosotros apenas naciste y nos prometió, nos hizo jurar sobre su tumba, que jamás te contaríamos que eres hijo de Aeneas Antares….–Dégel se paralizó ante la confesión–. Krest te amo tanto, te juro hijo, te amó más de lo que era capaz de soportar…..

–¿Garnet sabía ésto?

–¡Claro que lo sabía! Todos en la familia lo sabíamos, nace un niño rubio….cuando nadie lo es en los Diamond. Por eso comenzamos a hostigarte para que tiñas tu cabello, Krest no soportaba verte rubio porque le recordabas a Aeneas.

–¡Mi padre será todo lo que quieran pero amaba a Krest! –esta vez fue Kardia quien habló y se acercó–. No puedo soportar escuchar todas esas estupideces que dicen.

–Kardia, por favor….–intentó parar Dégel pero Kardia siguió.

–¡No saben lo mucho que sufrió papá con todo ésto! ¡No tienes idea, no tienen la más puta idea! –se pone agresivo, Dégel se levanta e intenta detenerlo.

–¡Kardia, basta! –empuja levemente, los dos ancianos se quedan mirando sorprendidos–. Lo siento…..pero Kardia es hijo de Aeneas y ha vivido en primera persona el….–en ese momento detiene su discurso y se toca la cabeza por el dolor.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la anciana levantándose rápidamente, Kardia lo toma en brazos.

–Me…me duele la cabeza solamente, un mareo….–suspiró–. Gracias por sostenerme Kardia.

–¿No quieres ir al hospital? –preguntó preocupado.

–No, no, estoy bien…..–mira a sus abuelos–. Voy a exhumar el cadáver de Krest para hacer pruebas de ADN…..–ambos ancianos miran horrorizados–. Puedo pedirlo como su hermano y damnificado por sus mentiras, llevará tiempo, pero quiero saber si él es mi padre…–nuevamente se siente mareado y esta vez casi cae encima de Kardia.

–¡Dégel! Te llevaré a un hospital.

–Estoy bien….sólo algo mareado, es todo –susurró-

–Claro que no, hace unos días interrumpiste el sexo por ir a vomitar, ahora ésto, en el viaje no había un minuto que no me pidieras parar para ir al baño… ¡Vamos a un hospital! –Dégel se separó.

–Estoy bien…..

–Bueno…aun así, deberías ir…

–¡Cierra la boca! –Gritó, estaba algo molesto, aún seguía estándolo–. Por favor, Kardia, cierra la boca, no me siento bien y encima las personas que durante años llamé padres ¡me engañaron!

–Escucha hijo…

–¡Soy tu nieto!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…nieto, nieto…–susurró Albert–. Escucha Dégel, todo lo que hicimos fue por tu bien ¿qué hubieras preferido? ¿Sabes que tu padre está a miles de kilómetros y que no te vio nunca?

–Mi padre no sabía que existía….

–¡Agradece! Papá sabe que existo yo y me aborreció todo este tiempo –susurró Kardia, Dégel le voltea a ver y suspiró, tal vez el chico tenía razón, tal vez Aeneas tampoco lo quisiera a él.

Pero al menos quería saber que pensaba Antares sobre esta paternidad que nunca le dijo, quería pensar que se lo llevó a la tumba Krest, quería pensar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camus estaba con su madre Garnet, quien aún mantenía una mirada perdida en el horizonte, su cabello oscuro caía por los lados, muchas veces tapaba su mirada y los ojos claros que adornaban su bello y joven rostro. Camus no sabía que debía sentir por su madre, no es que fuera mala con él ni mucho menos, agradeció siempre tener los padres que tuvo porque le enseñaron tantas cosas en su vida. Se acercó tomándole las manos níveas y ella sonrió al ver a su pequeño junto a ella.

–Camus, que bueno verde….–susurró la mujer–. Como haz crecido hijo mío….

–Mamá, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, los abuelos me decían que no estabas muy bien…pero te veo bastante mejor.

–Oh, sí, ellos vienen…..ellos me recuerdan tanto a tu padre –niega con la cabeza–. Nunca entenderé lo que pasó por su cabeza.

–Nadie lo entenderá mamá –sonrió, acarició las manos blancas y suspiró débilmente.

–Te veo angustiado, Camus ¿qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó.

–Nada mamá, no quiero darte problemas.

–Dámelos por favor, dámelos…..aquí casi no puedo hacer nada….–murmuró acercándose–. Quiero tener un rol de madre contigo hijo, al menos hoy, déjame.

–Pasa que…..–suspira–. Un compañero ha ventilado parte de nuestra intimidad a toda la escuela y ahora soy visto como un….un cualquiera….–se desprende de su madre para tomar su cabello y hacerse una coleta con él–. Pronto tendré que volver a la escuela y enfrentarme con él, no sé qué haré….

–Eso es muy duro, dulzura….–susurró–. Tu padre solía decir….._el escorpión sale de la cueva nuevamente todos los días_ –Camus pestanea.

–¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?

–Sí, era un buen hombre…..luces tan bien hijo….–Camus suspira, ahora se daba cuenta que su madre definitivamente no estaba nada bien.

–Mamá, estoy feliz de verte….–sonrió y se levantó.

–Krest, espera….–habló la mujer, Camus se detiene–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Aeneas Antares que yo no? Tú…..tú has abandonado ya a su hijo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Camus sorprendido.

–Dégel…..yo estaba ahí cuando se lo entregaste a tus padres…. ¿no?

–¿de qué hablas?

–Yo sé….tú estás con él verdad….Krest….. ¿Estas con Antares?

–Papá está muerto, mamá…

–No estás muerto…..Aeneas te tiene, él te alejó de mi –Camus niega con la cabeza y se retira.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Krest…..Krest…..Cuéntanos tu historia, cuéntanos todo lo que ha sufrido en la vida. Déjanos en tus escritos lo que no puedes decir en voz alta. Haz decidido plasmar en este pedazo de papel lo que no podrás hablar, lo que no quieres hablar.  
Todo comenzó cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazado, tus ojos no podían más que volverse blancos y tus manos taparon tu boca. Intentaste llorar a viva voz, pues sabías que ese niño no traería alegría a tu hogar; tus padres y tú odiaban a Aeneas, padre del pequeño, y tu futura esposa también lo hacía.  
Cargaste con él ocho meses, de los cuales sufriste, lloraste y moriste pensando en ello. ¡Oh, Krest! Tus lágrimas siempre fueron derramadas por Dégel, tu hijo, tu bastardo, pero a quien amaste tanto que quisiste darle una vida mejor. Tú sabías que dentro de una casa sin amor, no podría sobrevivir el pequeño, que tú estabas tan débil que no lo podías sostener. Por lo que regañaste a tu pedazo de vida, aquel que te alegraba. Lo diste, para que al menos pudiera sentir el amor y el hogar que tú nunca podrías darle.  
¡Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Camus! Pues tu pobre hijo tuvo que vivir en un mundo sin amor, aunque no estaba en tu derecho, pues su madre era Garnet. Y ella no aceptaría dar a Camus como diste a Dégel. ¡Oh, Krest, mi joven Krest! Que lloraste el día que viste el cabello rubio de tu hijo recién nacido y lo abrazaste como a nadie, le besaste, le acariciaste, le sentiste en tus jóvenes veinticuatro años._

–_¿Estás seguro? –Dijo tu madre esa vez, mientras te miraba al costado–. ¿Realmente estás seguro que quieres dármelo?_

–_No existe opción, pues aquí conmigo, no podrá solito afrontar todo este dolor, pensar que no crecerá feliz teniendo a un padre indigno como yo, que también es madre, sólo él y yo, la única familia –se aferró a su hijo como si de su vida se tratarse y lloró, lloró–. No permitiré que él sepa que tuvo esta madre, esta madre que es un hombre, que es un ser inmundo que se acostó con el enemigo y engendró tan hermoso hijo._

–_Krest, no te trates así por favor –dijo Albert, su padre, e intentó acallar las lágrimas que alguna vez fueron parte de su hijo._

–_¡Es verdad, papá, es verdad y no digas lo contrario! –susurró y apartó al niño de su pecho para verle, estaba allí dormido, con sus verde ojos cerrados y cabello rubio que caía por encima de sus ojos–. Mi niño, por favor, sé feliz….no lastimes ni te lastimes de la forma en que te lastimo yo abandonándote….sabes que lo hago por amor, mi amor a ti es tan grande que no quiero verte a mi lado para que sufras y me veas sufrir. Igual, a pesar de todo, sigo siendo tu hermano y velaré tus sueños._

–_¿Quieres que te lo dejemos un poco más?_

–_¡No! Llévenselo, por favor, sino, no podré dejarlo….–le entrega el niño a su madre–. Por favor, llévalo, y te imploro, quítale cada rastro de Aeneas que tenga, por favor, por favor cuando puedas ponle tinte en el cabello, no soporto ese cabello, no puedo…._

–_No puedes evitar que se parezca a él….–habló su padre acariciando la cabeza de su nieto._

–_Entonces hazme ciego para que no pueda verlo….–se tapa los ojos–. No quiero verle y recordar que mi corazón se rompió por culpa de ese infeliz…._

–_Hijo…por favor…._

–_No, no….hijo no….hijo no…–baja su mirada–. Déjenme solo…._

_ No pudiste evitarlo, tu dolor fue más allá de cualquier cosa al igual que tu amor. ¿Tanto tuviste que padecer? ¿Por qué has abandonado a tu hijo? Solo tú sabes por qué y seguramente tenías una razón…..el amor es algo con lo que cualquier criatura debe crecer….traer a un niño al mundo con un padre como tú y otro muy lejos y con su familia, amigos y leyendas tatuadas en papel….no sirve tenerlo contigo para verte llorar las lágrimas de un amor que jamás regresará."_

–"Escritos de un autor mediocre". Capitulo II: Nacimiento.  
Krest Diamond (8 de febrero de 1996)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–No tenías que acompañarme –dijo Dégel, aun molesto. Kardia venía detrás de él con las manos en el bolsillo.

–¿Te molesta que esté aquí? –preguntó.

–No.

–Entonces me quedaré…..–bufó–. Hace un frío de la puta madre en Francia.

–Estamos en otoño, querido. Si quieres puedes quedarte en el auto….–Kardia niega y continua el camino por entre las tumbas, fija su vista en una muy particular, donde hay una estatua esculpida–. Nunca supimos quien pago por esta estatua, pero ahora siento que debió ser Aeneas.

–Mi papá gastaba dinero siempre en sus amantes, así que no dudo que para el mejor, ¡Rosas!….–sonrió de costado.

–Está muy bien cuidada…y tiene flores nuevas…. ¡Oiga, usted! –Dégel hace una señal al cuidador de tumbas, quien se acerca–. ¿Usted puso estas rosas?

–Claro que sí, mi joven.

–¿De quiénes son? –preguntó–. ¿Quiénes las compró?

–Todas las semanas me pide el gran autor Antares que deposite las rosas más caras aquí y no permita que nadie toque o saquee la tumba….–habla el anciano haciendo una reverencia–. Hay que limpiarla….

–Quiero exhumar el cadáver de mi herma….digo mi padre, quiero hacer una prueba de ADN, ¿dónde debo hablar?

–¿Exhumar? –se pone nervioso–. Disculpe, no puede hacer eso.

–Si puedo….es el cadáver de mi padre y necesito…..

–No creo que sea conveniente, al señor Diamond lo velaron a cajón cerrado…. –murmuró el anciano–. Su cuerpo estaba muy magullado.

–No quiero verlo, sólo quiero hacer una prueba de ADN….es todo…

–Dégel…..–habló Kardia.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Ahí está el dueño, tal vez deberías hablar con él….–señala a un hombre que camina hacia ellos con elegancia. Dégel inmediatamente vuelve hacia el anciano y al ver su afirmación se dirige hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Es difícil mantener un personaje mi amor….–susurró un hombre mientras abría la puerta del cuarto oscuro–. Es tan difícil mantenerlo….

–¿Cuándo vas a parar? –susurró, la luz apenas lo enfocaba, estaba encadenado de pies y manos.

–Nunca…..nunca, nunca, eliminaré a todos los que me separen de ti…

–Eres un monstruo….–murmuró y bajó la mirada, el hombre se acercó y le tomó del mentón.

–¿Por qué? ¿No me amas acaso?

–Te amo más que a mi vida…..pero… ¿por qué me haces ésto? –susurró mientras levanta las manos jalando de las cadenas. El hombre de cabellos rubios sonríe y le acaricia el rostro.

–Es para que esta vez no te escapes de mí….

…

_**Krest Diamond.**_

Krest Diamond no estaba muerto, que empiece el show de Aeneas Antares, pues el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se levantó del piso donde estaba su amado y sonrió. El más joven no solamente estaba atado de pies y manos en una oscura habitación, su cabello ya no era corto, sino bastante largo y su piel estaba algo más áspera por los pocos cuidados, a pesar que le alimentaban bien, lo había consumido el no poder ver o saber sobre sus hijos.

–Al fin, nadie le creerá a la loca de tu mujer que estas aquí, nadie te volverá a apartar de mí, jamás…..jamás Krest.

**Continuará.**

¡KREST ESTA VIVO! Jajajajajaja no se esperaban todo ésto ¿verdad? Creo que me dio miedo hasta a mí. Aeneas está tan desquiciado y psicópata (como Saga en Saint Seiya) como sus hijos y parece que los Diamond son susceptibles a ese encanto.

Saludos. ¡Dejen comentarios y díganme que les pareció esto! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Sobrevivieron a la noticia?


	11. Decisiones acabadas

_**Capitulo XI: Decisiones acabadas**_

**Ocho meses atrás.**

El pequeño automóvil de Krest corría por las carreteras a una velocidad óptima. Sus ojos solamente se concentraban en la ruta mientras intentaba buscar en el mapa del carro una estación de servicio para cargar nafta. Se preguntaba si era una buena idea, pero no tenía pensado abandonar jamás a sus hijos. Solamente convencería a Aeneas de volver, esta vez, permitirle llevarse a Dégel y Camus consigo, pues no podía evitar dejarlos y unirse a lo que proponía su amante.  
Su mirada triste no podía albergar en su corazón una decisión como esa, tal vez y sólo tal vez debería decir por primera vez la verdad, comunicarle a Aeneas que tenían un hijo, juntos. Giró la cabeza para ver las cajas de libros que llevaba con él y volteó hacia el frente para ver un camión a un lado de la ruta y a un muchacho rubio con el cabello largo delante de él, justo en el medio del camino. Aminó la marcha solamente para darse cuenta que Aeneas estaba dándole la espalda, justo allí. Abrió la boca y detuvo el vehículo para salir de él.

–¡Aeneas! –Gritó, el muchacho siguió dándole la espalda, se acercó un poco más–. ¡Aeneas!

–Krest….–susurró dándose la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, aquellas esmeraldas que adornaban el joven rostro del hombre–. Al fin amor, estamos juntos….

–Necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablar contigo…

–¿Hablar? –Sonríe de costado–. Hablar, no hablaremos cariño….no…

–¿Qué? –Se sorprendió y sintió como dos hombres le tomaban de los brazos–. ¿Qué haces Aeneas?

–No te escaparás esta vez amor….no te escaparás….no me dejarás de nuevo….–se acercó lentamente y sacó un paño de su bolsillo para colocarse en lo cara.

Krest sólo desfalleció en ese momento, no pudo decir nada más. A las pocas horas se encontró en una habitación oscura, encadenado….y a sabiendas que todos en su pueblo pensaban, incluyendo sus pobres padres, que había muerto en un accidente. ¡Un show! Todo un show se había montado Aeneas con la cantidad de dinero que tenía. Sacó un cadáver que no fue reclamado, lo abolló, para evitar que lo identifiquen, le esculpió las uñas, tiñó el cabello y lo cortó, le había quitado la ropa para colocársela al cadáver y lo dejó en el auto que volcó, casi prendiéndose fuego. La policía y los bomberos llegaron rápidamente y rescataron algunas de las pertenencias, dando por muerto al joven Krest que fue identificado por la ropa y por el auto, lo que no sabía nadie es que el mismísimo Diamond jamás había muerto, sino que había sido secuestrado y encadenado.  
No pasaba hambre, pero hacía varios meses que no podía ver el sol, ni caminar por la casa, apenas se arrastraba en el cuarto repleto de lujos pero oscuro como su corazón. Extrañaba a sus hijos, los extrañaba con todo el alma y quería verlos. No había una noche que no llorara por su desgracia.

¿Por qué un hombre que decía amarlo le hacía algo así? No sabía, pero aun atado, encadenado y sin posibilidad de salir al exterior, todas las noches que Aeneas se acercaba para verle, hablar con él, besarlo y hacerle el amor, él aceptaba ésto, era su destino ser prisionero del amor que sentía por Antares, un amor enfermo que había traspasado a la sangre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Actualidad**

Dégel había iniciado el papeleo para la exhumación del cadáver de su padre; se quería realizar el ADN así sea lo último que haga. Camus lo acompañaba (también para realizárselo) y le había hablado sobre lo dicho por su madre, pero ninguno de los dos le dio realmente importancia. Kardia, se aburría terriblemente y en ocasiones llamaba a Milo, quien se encontraba completamente devastado por el hecho de estar alejado de Camus, pero no le pedía a Kardia que lo hostigue para volver, claro que no, simplemente disfrutaba con saber que el pelirrojo estaba bien (Además, Kardia no sabía que salía estaba enamorado del sobrino de Dégel), probablemente tenía razón el director, se merecía eso porque fue el que inició todo, aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían olvidado de la broma.  
El mayor de los hermanos Diamond últimamente comenzaba a sentirse mal, sus mareos empeoraban, los vómitos comenzaban a ser molestos y a pesar que no comía nada por sus malestares digestivos, no podía evitar tener arcadas. No necesitaba para nada un profesional que le dijera que tenía problemas estomacales, pero aun así Kardia insistía en que sea revisado por si las dudas, ante la negativa del muchacho de cabello verde descolorido.

Pasó así al menos una semana, mientras terminaba de alistarse los detalles, Dégel dejó una muestra de ADN para poder volver a Atenas y comenzar con los estudios nuevamente. Antares le había propuesto que ambos (tío y sobrino, o como ahora eran hermanos) fueran a vivir con él, pero el mayor se negaba tajantemente y su humor iba empeorando cada vez más.

–¿Sabes? –dijo Kardia algo cabreado–. Realmente no te entiendo, a la mañana estás amoroso, a la noche agresivo….me gritas, me golpeaste con un libro….

–¿No te gusta que te trate así? –bufó Dégel y giró su cabeza para ver a Camus dormir.

–Sí, ¡Pero cuando sigue el sexo! No cuando te enojas y encierras en tu cuarto –gruñó, el peliverde cruzó los brazos molesto–. ¡Odio no recibir sexo a cambio mínimamente! No te he tocado desde que llegamos acá.

–Ya te dije que no me siento bien….

–Si, te escuché quejarte todo el camino: que me duele la espalda, que me duele la cadera, que no quiero que me toques….creo que has dicho todas las frases baja miembros que pude escuchar –apretó fuertemente el volante.

–¿Sabes que existe una posibilidad que seamos medio-hermanos? –preguntó observándole, Kardia resopló.

–¿Y eso a mí qué? Si eres mi medio hermano, mi tío o mi hijo me importa un bledo, ¿crees que dejaría de tener el mejor sexo del mundo sólo por lazos sanguinos? –Suspiró pesadamente, sus ojos jamás abandonaron la ruta–. Aun así, me parece que todo ésto tiene un tinte bastante raro.

–¿Por qué?

–Milo me dice que papá se comporta raro, es decir, cuando yo vivía con él hace varios años atrás siempre estuvo algo demente, pero ahora Milo dice que está peor, que casi no lo deja andar en casa y pidió que su madre, Miranda, se vaya de allí….–bostezó y continuó hablando–. No sé qué le pasa al viejo ese.

–Deja de hablar mal de tu padre.

–Disculpe, señor renegado de la familia –le miró de solayo, Dégel frunció el ceño–. Cierto que hablo de su 'papi' querido….

–¡Detén el auto! –tomó el volante, Kardia se alteró y giró un poco para apartarlo.

–Espera Dégel ¿Qué crees que haces? –Pisó el freno y Dégel sale del auto rápidamente para vomitar en el pasto, Kardia frunce la mirada por el asco–. ¡Aaaagh, Dégel! Ve a un puto médico ¿quieres?

–Aaagh….cof….cof….–se toma el cabello para evitar mancharlo, Kardia le echa un vistazo a Camus quien duerme atrás y baja del auto para tomar el cabello de Dégel y ayudarlo, éste comienza a toser bastante fuerte–. Cof…..cof….gracias…

–¿No quieres que vayamos a un….?

–¡No! –gritó, Kardia suspira y le ata el cabello con el mismo pelo para que no le moleste.

–¡No entiendo por qué no quieres ir al médico! ¡Realmente me traes más problemas que soluciones, Dégel! –ayuda a Dégel a levantarse, pero éste le empuja–. ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

–¡Yo sé lo que me pasa, déjame tranquilo!

–¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA ENTONCES?! –gritó Kardia molesto, estaba comenzando a enojarse de verdad, Dégel le mira con odio.

–¡ESTOY EMBARAZADO!, ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA O ERES IDIOTA?! –los gritos se acallaron, Kardia echó dos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido, mientras Dégel se limpiaba la boca con su propia ropa por no tener trapo, solamente había vomitado flema dado que no había comido.

–¿Ha…hace cuánto….lo sabes? –preguntó, Dégel miró hacia otro lado.

–Hace unos días, antes de venir aquí –murmuró, estaba algo nervioso y bastante enrojecido. Kardia se acercó, solamente un paso.

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –nuevamente cuestionó, _¿eso significa que sería padre?_

–Porque no me amas….y aun no sé qué hacer con ésto…..no sé qué debería hacer con el niño…

–¿No sabes que deberías hacer? ¡Tenerlo! ¡Tenerlo Dégel….! Escúchame –le toma del brazo–. Siempre quise demostrar que podía ser mejor padre de lo que Aeneas puede serlo, pero dado que jamás estuve mucho tiempo con una persona, salvo Celestine a quien solamente usaba para ver los movimientos de Unity pero con quien casi no tenía sexo, nunca pude pensar en planificar una familia, además no hay espécimen en la tierra que quiera engendrar un hijo conmigo…..eres la primera persona que soporta mi estilo de vida y a la que pude abrirle mi corazón…

–Suéltame por favor…–sus ojos caídos se encontraban en los zapatos de Kardia, no quería mirarlo a la cara.

–¡Tendré un hijo, Dégel! Y no con cualquiera, sino contigo, eso debe significar algo ¿no?

–Significa que quiero que me sueltes.

–Ay, no empezaremos ahora haciendo la reina del drama ¿no, Dégel?

–Lo siento…..puedo tener una relación sin amor, con sexo agresivo….pero –le mira a los ojos–. No puedo traer a un niño al mundo sin amor….

–Dégel…

–Mi papá lo hizo en su momento….él me dejo con mis abuelos y fui feliz por más que ahora quiera saber si él era mi verdadero padre….pero –le toma el rostro a Kardia mirándolo a los ojos–. Quiero que mi hijo crezca en una familia con amor…

–La tendrá…..que me guste el sexo duro no significa que no pueda amarlos, Idiota….–le abraza–. Necesito amar….enséñame a amar….

–¿Quién me enseña a mí? –sonrió mientras se fundía en su abrazo. Kardia también sonrió.

–Tú ya sabes hacerlo….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_ ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué? ¿Me quieren? ¿Por qué destrozo a los que si me quieren? ¿Por qué enaltezco a los que no? ¿Merezco seguir así? Probablemente no, a veces cuando siento que he defraudado a alguien no puedo evitar pensar ¡Milo, eres una decepción! ¿Qué te han enseñado en esta vida? ¿Te han enseñado a defraudar? ¿Te han enseñado a ser lo que eres?  
Tardé, tardé muchísimo pero tomé la decisión.  
Aquel filo helado que cruza por mi brazo, aquella que derrite mi alma y corta mi piel, dejándome sangrar. Siento dolor, un terrible dolor; pero no puedo evitar pensar que ésto es pequeño ante todo lo malo que te he hecho. Traicioné tu confianza, a la única persona que realmente me quería, porque a pesar que en mis ojos no había demasiado amor (o al menos no el amor que merecías) tú si me mirabas con asombro, admiración y sobre todo cariño._

_¡Te extraño Camus! Por favor, perdóname._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel se encontraba como todos los lunes, listo para trabajar en su sector dentro de la librería. Celestine y Unity se habían integrado nuevamente a la labor. Kardia cada vez que iba le miraba al mayor de los hermanos Blueice con recelo, y éste a su vez se acercaba mucho a Dégel adrede, pero inocentemente intentando no armar conflicto. Pero en el peliazul,sólo ver esa cara cerca de su 'pareja' le producía arcadas.  
Uno de esos tantos días, donde Camus había ido a clases temprano y Dégel se encontraba delante de todos, al lado de la caja registradora leyendo un libro, el teléfono sonó. Kardia le miró, también estaba reclinado y aburrido allí, sentado con los codos en la mesada.

–Podrías atender el teléfono, ya que estas aquí sin hacer nada –masculló Dégel dejando su libro de lado.

–Tú eres el empleado aquí, además con sólo verte leer me siento enfermo –murmuró, el menor tomó el auricular.

–¿Hola?...si….–su rostro cambió rápidamente–. Sí, soy la pareja de Kardia, ¿por qué asunto? –el mayor sonrió al escuchar lo último pero podía observar que la noticia no era linda, la mirada de Dégel cambió y palideció con violencia–. Inmediatamente iremos allá –cuelga y toma su abrigo–. Vamos al hospital Atlas.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–¡Tu hermano se acaba de cortar las venas!

–¿Milo? –Dégel afirma aterrado e inmediatamente Kardia toma las llaves y corre hasta el auto.

Dégel subió al copiloto lo más rápido que le dio el cuerpo (ahora más abultado), ni siquiera pudo avisarle a Seraphine pero ya se encargaría de mandarle un mensaje, total Unity estaba en la librería encargándose de todo, por lo que se encontraba en buenas manos. El viaje estuvo repleto de terror, el peliverde comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. ¿Qué llevaría a un chico de quince años cortarse las venas de esa manera?  
Cuando llegaron, Milo estaba fuera de peligro pero fueron horas difíciles para todos, incluyendo quienes lo atendieron; se había desangrado rápidamente y una de las mucamas lo encontró. Kardia golpeó fuertemente la pared, ni en momentos así su padre había tenido algo de dignidad de aparecerse al hospital, por lo que él se quedaría junto a su hermano todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, no por nada, Milo era su hermanito pequeño al que amaba con todo su corazón.

El celular sonó, Dégel se encontraba en la sala de espera cuando miró el nombre de Camus en la pantalla. Inmediatamente atendió.

–¿Camus?

–_Tío, ¿dónde estás? Vine a casa y no te encontrabas_ –Camus parecía alterado y Dégel no sabía el por qué.

–Estoy en el hospital, el hermanito de Kardia está internado por intento de suicidio, acaba de despertar hace una hora y está hablando con él….

–_¿Hermanito? No sabía que tenía un hermano _–susurró, Dégel sonrió.

–Claro, es Milo Antares, creo que va al mismo colegio que tú –inmediatamente el silencio reinó del otro lado–. ¿Camus?

–_¿Dónde están?_

–En el hospital Atlas, es bajando la calle Zeus al 200… ¿por qué? ¿No me digas que vendrás hasta acá?, son varias cuadras, Camus. ¿Camus? ¿CAMUS? –mira la pantalla, había colgado–. Este chico….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había recibido unas fotos comprometedoras del celular de Milo con la inscripción: "_Úsalas como quieras, lamento haberte herido. Milo_". No pudo sino llamarlo de inmediato y al ver que el celular no respondía fue corriendo hasta su casa. El día había pasado tranquilo desde su re-incorporación al colegio, pareciera que todos habían olvidado su incidente con las fotos y la mayoría hablaba sobre Scapio y su nuevo ataque a un alumno que le costó su carrera profesional. Al llegar a la vivienda y no encontrar a su tío, inmediatamente llamó por teléfono y lo que le dijeron lo sorprendió.

Ahora se encontraba corriendo calle abajo hasta el hospital que podía ver en el fondo, con su mochila en la espalda y su mirada rojiza perdida entre la gente no dudo hasta llegar a su tío, quien esperaba allí con el teléfono en la mano aun.

–¡Tío…! ¿Dónde está? –preguntó, el muchacho señaló una habitación y sin medir palabra.

Ingresó al cuarto donde Kardia estaba sentado junto a su hermano, éste giró la cabeza para ver al chico entrar y caminar suavemente hasta la cama donde Milo se encontraba con los brazos vendados, y sedante inyectado.

–¡Milo! –la mirada del rubio se dirige al pelirrojo, Kardia se levanta sorprendido al ver que el 'hermanito' de Dégel se encontraba allí–. ¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Camus se le acerca y le abofetea, Kardia se aleja unos pasos al ver ésto quedando pasmado.

–¡Tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste ésto? –Preguntó señalándole los brazos–. ¡Eres un idiota!

–Ca…Camus…. ¿cómo supiste que estaba acá? –Casi no le había dado importancia a la bofetada que había recibido y que su mejilla estaba hinchada.

–¿Por qué?–le preguntó sin responderle la anterior cuestión, Milo bajó la mirada suspirando.

–Yo te lastime… ¿no?

–¡Idiota! No debes hacer algo tan estúpido por mí –se le acerca y lo abraza, Milo abre sus ojos sorprendido–. En el viaje estuve pensando, es parte de mi vida estar con una persona y hacer esas clases de cosas, no hay nadie en ese maldito colegio que no las hagas….no debería avergonzarme de ello, porque estuve con la persona que amo.

–Ca…Camus…

–¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –Levanta la cabeza–. Prométeme que no harás ésto otra vez ¡prométemelo!

–Te…te lo prometo…–susurró bajito.

–¡Más alto!

–¡Te lo prometo! –responde, esta vez se escucha mejor su voz, Kardia sonríe mientras Camus se abraza al menor de los Antares.

Decide que es momento de dejarlos solos, por lo que se retira del cuarto para ver a Dégel mirando extrañado su celular. Inmediatamente se sienta junto a él y le pone una mano en su rodilla.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Me acaban de mandar por email los exámenes de ADN que me hicieron en Francia –murmuró pestañando rápidamente.

–¿No entiendes francés? –bromeó, Dégel le mira frunciendo el ceño pero automáticamente sonríe.

–No bobo.

–¿Entonces?

–Es extraño….–suspiró–. Mira, aquí dice que Camus y yo somos hermanos de sangre por parte de uno de los dos progenitores.

–Eso es genial, quiere decir que eres hermano de Camus… ¿no?

–Sí, pero también dice que no tengo ningún vínculo con el cadáver de Krest….–la mirada de Kardia cambia–. Y no solamente eso, Camus tampoco tiene vínculo con el cadáver.

–¡Eso es imposible! Camus y tú son iguales a esa fotografía de Krest que he visto, imposible que no sean hijos de esa persona o al menos que no tengan vínculos sanguíneos –Kardia se levantó violentamente.

–Pues según el estudio, no lo tenemos…..solo existe dos posibilidades –murmuró cerrando con la tapa su celular–. Uno….que Krest no sea mi padre ni tampoco el de Camus, por casualidad nosotros dos somos hermanos….pero Krest no nos engendró….o…

–¿O?

–Que el cadáver que estaba en la tumba de mi hermano no sea de él –levanta la mirada para ver a Kardia, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Y si es así ¿dónde está el cuerpo de mi hermano? Mamá me dijo que lo reconoció por su vestimenta dado que estaba muy magullado y también el auto….

–¿Puede ser que ese cadáver no sea tu padre?

–¡Tenía su ropa! –se levantó–. Venía en su auto, con sus cosas….si ese no es mi padre entonces ¿dónde está mi padre?

**Continuará.**

¡ESTA CON AENEAS! Ah cierto, que no me escuchan jajajajaja bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, me costó mucho terminarlo. Ya está comenzando a palpitarse el final.

**ACLARACIÓN**: Ante la duda que pueden tener y que a mí también me sorprendió al re-leer este capítulo es que nunca expliqué por qué Camus y Milo no saben que sus hermanos están saliendo. Como bien tienen entendido, Camus y Kardia se conocieron hace relativamente poco, y a su vez Kardia y Milo tienen una buena relación entre ellos y el mayor le comenta lo que hace con Dégel (¡No todo! Pero le contó que será padre y toda esa cosa). Por lo que Milo sabe que Camus es el sobrino de Dégel. Pero a diferencia de ello, Dégel no le comentó nunca a Camus que Kardia es su 'amante' por así decirlo (yo creo que es vergüenza por ser sodomizado por el mayor de los Antares) y a su vez, Camus jamás supo que Kardia se apellida Antares (aunque no sé cómo no se da cuenta del embarazo de su tío).


	12. La cura para tanto dolor

_**Capitulo XII: La cura para tanto dolor**_

Se miró al espejo frente a él, se encontraba ligeramente más delgado, su cabello no había sido cortado en mucho tiempo y fue teñido de color negro, la ropa le quedaba bastante grande pero era una réplica de la que solía usar años anteriores. No estaba triste ni feliz, sino ido, no tenía espíritu y su cuerpo había perdido el alma.  
Quería ver a sus hijos, quería abrazarlos de nuevo, pero algo se lo impedía en ese momento, los brazos que le rodeaban con tanto amor, la mirada triste que reflejaba en el espejo, los ojos llorosos y el cabello rubio cayéndole por encima de los ojos. ¡No podía dejarlo, no podía abandonarlo! Pero a la vez, sus hijos le necesitaban, aunque estuviera muerto en palabras, aunque su cuerpo se pudriese, él necesitaba saber que se encontraban bien.  
Aeneas había desaparecido unas horas para ir a ver a su hijo, gracias a Krest había comenzado una relación nuevamente con ambos, también el que echara a Miranda de su hogar había ayudado a que la relación con Kardia y Milo comenzara a evolucionar.  
Las manos decayeron a los costados y con una sacó del bolsillo un collar de oro, colocándolo lentamente por el cuello para terminar su obra de arte. Había trasformado a aquel Krest de cuarenta y tres años en un adolescente nuevamente, y le miraba con devoción, aunque esta vez, su cabello rojizo estaba teñido de negro noche.

–¿Cuándo podré salir? –preguntó el menor, temblando ligeramente, Aeneas le abrazó.

–Pronto mi amor, muy pronto –le vuelve a envolver–. Te amo, te amo ¿lo sabes?

–Tan enfermo es tu amor….que me enfermas a mí también –susurró bajando la cabeza, siendo abrazado violentamente, esa fuerza que sólo Aeneas tenía sobre él.

–Perdóname, perdóname…...–susurró–. No puedo evitar quedarme aquí, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

–Lo sé.

–Fui a ver a mi hijo menor al hospital, parece que saldrá hoy a la tarde y necesito que estés conmigo para recibirlo.

–¿Le haz contado lo nuestro? –giró la cabeza para ver al rubio, este negó,

–No.

–¿Cómo me presentarás entonces? –preguntó inteligentemente, Aeneas sonrió.

–Mi nuevo amante…por supuesto –cerró los ojos y lo envolvió más fuerte aun, tanto que deseaba fundirse con el cuerpo ajeno.

–No sé si estás enfermo o enamorado.

–¿Acaso no es lo mismo? –se distanció ligeramente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Krest gira, su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos verdes como siempre y su mirada serena, traía una vestimenta poco usual para su edad pero aun así bastante bien le adornaba.

–Quiero salir de aquí, me has tenido ya ocho o nueve meses ¿no te parece injusto? –Cuestionó acercándose, Aeneas asiste con la cabeza–. Yo te amo, no huiré, pero necesito ver a mis hijos….digo, a mi hijo.

–Hace un tiempo conocí a Dégel….–los ojos de Krest se abrieron de par en par, Aeneas miró hacia otro lado–. Se te parece muchísimo.

–Dégel….–se tapó la boca con la mano y unas lágrimas fluyeron por su hermoso rostro.

–Es tan hermoso como tú, casi ignoraría el hecho que tus padres eran demasiado grandes para tener un nuevo hijo hace diecinueve años….–Krest se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hombre, mientras éste continuó hablando–. También es parecido a Kardia, mi hijo mayor….

–¡No hables más por favor!

–No soy estúpido, Krest…..no soy estúpido como para pensar que tus padres a los cincuenta o sesenta años han podido tener un hijo a esa edad….–le toma del brazo estirando la mano y dándole la vuelta–. ¿Qué es lo que pretendías hacer?

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –susurró, aun con la mano ligeramente encima de su boca.

–No es difícil ver tus ojos en él…..estoy tan obsesionado que me di cuenta que en tu cuerpo hay una cicatriz de una cesaría o algo así…..no sé siquiera como pasó, no tenía idea…que tú….

–Empecé a tomar esas pastillas hace años, aun antes que te volviera a encontrar, es algo familiar –bufó molesto de tener que contarle la historia–. Por lo que mi hijo puede también…..

–¿Qué tomaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

–¡No hace falta que te expliques lo que ya sabes! ¿No ves las noticias acaso? –exclamó–. Cuando supe que Angeline estaba embarazada de quien ahora es tu hijo Kardia, me di cuenta que jamás podría tener un bebé contigo y me frustré tanto. ¡No fue la infidelidad lo que me dañó! Sino que fue el no poder hacerte feliz…

–¡Tú me hacías feliz!

–Silencio, cállate por favor, por amor de dios, por favor…. –levanta la mano y la pone frente a la cara de Aeneas, éste silenció automáticamente–. Yo estoy realmente triste por no decirte sobre Dégel, pero también sabía que ser una familia feliz no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades.

–Krest….

–Yo, soy mediocre, un estúpido iluso que se dejó engañar de joven, que se enamoró tan fuertemente que pensó en abandonar a su pequeño Camus y que dejó a Dégel a manos de sus padres, no sirvo para tener los maravillosos hijos que tengo –utilizó su mano para taparse la cara y llorar a viva voz–. No sirvo…

–Krest, por favor, no digas eso mi amor….–se abraza a él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Milo había abandonado el hospital y regresó al colegio con las muñecas vendadas, todos le preguntaron que le había pasado pero el muchacho le ignoró, miraba de solayo a los gemelos con una bronca que le hizo desgarrarse el alma. ¡Ya se las haría tragar! Aun no tenía la menor idea de cómo o cuando, pero estaba seguro que esos dos no se quedarían así como así.  
Su relación con Camus mejoró considerablemente y se sintió por primera vez en su vida amado, no es como si todo hubiera surgido de la nada, claro que no. Camus había ido todos los días a verlo luego de su intento de suicidio, además que le llevaba flores, caramelos y chocolates que algunos de los compañeros le entregaban a él y se las mandaba directamente.  
Algunas noches se quedaban conversando, y en ocasiones Camus se dormía con medio cuerpo encima de él y Milo lo cubría con las sábanas.

Uno de esos tantos días donde el rubio llegó temprano, sonrió para sus adentros y caminó hacia Camus, quien se encontraba repasando para el examen de Biología. Milo tomó un mechón de los largos cabellos de Camus, lo que hizo al chico alertarse.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendido, Milo sonrió.

–Tengo lo que Saga y Kanon necesitan por haberte hecho lo que te hicieron –Sacó de su mochila unas impresiones, el pelirrojo miró sorprendido.

–¡Por dios! ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, Milo sonrió.

–Es la clave de mi éxito, las conseguí muy baratas de un amigo de mi hermano, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal? Parece que los hermanitos se lo tenían escondidos. Chantajeémoslos con ésto.

–¿No sería caer tan bajo como ellos? –el mayor piensa y asiste con la cabeza.

–Ellos se lo buscaron, te hicieron pasar un mal rato.

–No….tú se las mandaste las imágenes y ellos se aprovecharon. Así que tú tienes la culpa –Milo refunfuña y Camus sonríe ante este gesto simpático–. Tranquilo, ya no estoy enojado.

–Gracias a dios…–le tomó la mano y miró una a una las uñas pasando el dedo–. Camus ¿tú piensas que es hora de…..ya sabes?

–¿Qué?

–Hm…..que le pongamos "nombre" a nuestra relación –Camus se sorprendió y le miró de una manera que Milo no conocía, pero que estaba a punto de volverse cotidiana.

–¿Me estas proponiendo ser novios? –cuestionó, asiente con la cabeza y sonríe–. Bueno, si lo pones así.

–¿Hm? –Milo levantó la mirada y Camus le envolvió en un abrazo.

–Me has gustado desde el momento que te vi….pero como siempre te las ingeniabas para hacerme rabiar, pensé que nunca podría estar a tu lado –murmuró, Milo le da un beso en la boca y se separan lentamente de forma instantánea al observar la llegan de los compañeros.

–Buen día –habló Aioros y se sentó detrás de Camus–. Camus, tienes un letrero en la espalda.

–¿Qué? –Camus observa con odio a Milo, que sonríe–. ¿Qué dice?

–Propiedad de Milo Antares, no te acerques o te patearé el trasero… ¿quieres que te lo quite? –Camus sonrió.

–No, déjalo así jajaja….

–¿En serio? –preguntó dudoso, Shaka se sentó del otro lado junto a Camus con un pasillito entre ellos.

–Seguro

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia ingresa al local donde Dégel trabajaba en la registradora, había tenido mucha actividad esa misma mañana por lo que en la tarde se relajaban bastante. Unity le miró de reojo al verlo entrar y le echó una mirada asesina. El peliazul se acercó a Dégel con una bolsa de papel madera y la colocó frente al muchacho, le miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pudo notar que su compañero no le prestaba absoluta atención. Bufó algo molesto y golpeó la mesada para hacerle reaccionar.

–Kardia, estoy trabajando –susurró, el mayor se inclinó en la mesa y le observó fuertemente–. ¡No vuelvas con ese tipo de seducción, porque me enfermas!

–Puedes tomarte dos minutos para que te dé algo ¿no? –Dégel volteó con cara de pocos amigos y arqueó la ceja–. Tengo algo muy especial para ti. Aquí, en esta bolsa.

–Si es un nuevo vibrador te juro que…

–No, no, no….no es nada sexual, te lo garantizo –le extiende la bolsa y el chico la toma en sus manos, era liviana, pero le causaba mala espina–. ¿Qué?

–No confió mucho en ti, Kardia.

–¡Ay por favor! Me lo dices ahora que tienes un bombo, era normal que me lo dijeras hace cinco meses atrás, pero ahora…. –empuja la bolsa que Dégel extendió nuevamente hacia Kardia–. Es tuyo.

–No sé…. –pone la bolsa en la mesa–. Algo que venga de ti no es muy…común, sobre todo para menores de edad.

–¡Por favor, Dégel! Hemos hecho cosas peores que abrir una bolsa, si quieres la abro yo –desprende el sticker que la cerraba e inmediatamente saca de allí dos escarpines (botitas tejidas para bebés)–. ¡Mira! ¿No son hermosos?

–¿Qué…..qué es eso….?

–Escarpines, tonto. Para el bebé –Dégel no podía con su sorpresa y obviamente miró a su compañero completamente pasmado.

–¿Escarpines? –preguntó sin entender, ¿acaso Kardia le estaba haciendo el primer regalo a su nuevo hijo? –. Kardia…

–Quiero que los tengas, es para el bebé, en realidad no sabía si sería niño o niña así que compré dos azules y dos rosas….–estira la mano y la apoya en el vientre algo abultado–. ¿Sabes? Seré todo un sádico perverso en la cama, pero amo a mi hijo, tonto.

–¡Ya lo sé! –Le aparta la mano–. Sólo que, me da…..me da una sensación rara…..que te preocupes por el bebé.

–Bueno, es nuestro hijo ¿no? –El peliverde sonríe de costado–. Además quiero mostrarte que soy más que un psicópata loco que viola a muchachitos como tú jajajaja.

–Lo sé, dejaste de ser eso cuando supe tu historia, Kardia….–abre la caja registradora para guardar algunos billetes que estaba acomodando.

–Quiero que me acompañes a mi casa a la tarde, tengo algunos juguetes y ropa de bebé en mi cuarto, los tengo guardados todo encima de mi mueble, quiero que los veas y elijas los que te gusten para llevarlos. También tengo la antigua cuna de Milo guardada en el ático –se rascó la cabeza y continuó–. No es que no tenga plata para comprarle cosas nuevas al niño, pero quiero que tenga algo mío….tal vez te guste….

–Es un lindo gesto –susurró, muy bajito.

–¿Estás arrepentido de tener un hijo conmigo?

–¡No….! Sé que elegí un buen padre para mi hijo.

–Y yo elegí un buen chico para mi vida…. –le toma la mano.

–¡KARDIA! –un grito le hizo darse vuelta para ver a Celestine, quien había dejado atrás el yeso, se había incorporado hace unos días pero no había tenido la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con su ex novio–. Tú, hijo de puta….

–¿Cómo está tu pierna, cariño? –sonrió de costado, la muchacha se le acerca con una mirada repleta de odio.

–¡Eres un infeliz! Y ahora te veo de romántico con ese…..con ese….–Dégel dio un paso atrás ante la histérica muchacha que le señalaba.

–No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima o te la sacaré del cuerpo… ¿me escuchaste? –la mirada desafiante de Kardia se hizo presente de inmediato, y Celestine suspiró.

–Ésto no se quedará así Kardia, sé qué esperas un niño con ese idiota….pero no te preocupes, así como tú me tiraste de una patada por las escaleras, te quitaré a ese niño de una patada también –feroz como cualquier otra se dio la vuelta y salió de allí, dejando a Dégel más asustado aun y con el jesus en la boca.

–No le tengas miedo –masculló con rabia y se dio la vuelta para ver como el muchacho se aferraba a su vientre y cerraba los ojos–. No dejaré que respire a tu lado, te lo prometo.

–¿Por qué quiere hacerle eso a mi hijo? –susurró, con bronca, con odio, con asco.

–Por qué se trata también de mi hijo y no me quiere ver feliz…..tú tranquilo –se le acerca para abrazarlo, Dégel le devuelve el abrazo.

–¿Y si quiere matar a mi bebé? Se la ve loca, puede hacer cualquier cosa…

–Puede, pero no lo hará –Kardia gira su cabeza y mira con odio la puerta donde se había ido–. Así sea lo último que haga, protegeré a mi hijo.

–No quiero que pienses que soy débil….–musitó cerca del oído del joven–. Yo también lucharé por él….

–Lo sé, Dégel…..lo sé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Existe una cura para el dolor? ¿Existe? Necesito eso, necesito esa cura para no seguir llorando. Necesito entender la cabeza de mi amante, necesito poder expresar lo que quiero y ser fuerte. Al fin de cuentas, es un dolor tan inmenso que creo que moriré encerrado.  
Se abrió aquella puerta que separaba mi agonía del destino, y me permitió salir. Caminé por los extensos pasillos y bebí de la fresca agua que las mucamas me daban. Pude notar los ojos celestes de Aeneas impregnados en su hijo más pequeño, al igual que su cabello.  
Me presentó como su nuevo amante, sin decir mi nombre, a nadie le importaba tampoco. Y le abracé fuerte, era de la misma edad de mi hijo, por lo que me permitió padecer ese sentimiento que había anhelado, el sentimiento de ser padre._

_Necesito ver a mis hijos, huir pero sin huir, con verlos en foto me conformo, pero Aeneas siempre estaba allí, observado, temiendo, y Milo podía olerlo en cada momento. Me pregunto ¿cuánto más aguantaré con este dolor?_

**Continuará.**


	13. Amores que frustran

_**Capitulo XIII: Amores que frustran**_

Dégel, acompañó a Kardia, con sus casi cinco meses de embarazo hasta la casa que solía habitar éste poco más de tres años atrás. Aún seguía manteniendo ese misticismo que la albergaba, ese aroma muy particular. Según le contó su hermano Milo, Miranda (madre de Milo) había abandonado el hogar hacía varios días y dado al poder que tenía Aeneas sobre la ciudad, era imposible que le quitaran la custodia del menor de los Antares, por lo que se fue con 'el rabo entre las patas' como se diría en la jerga popular. Dégel ingresó a la mansión pasmado por su grandeza, varios pasillos decoraban los costados de las salas, unas enormes escaleras con barrote enchapado en oro, mármol blanco y lustrado que decoraban los pisos.  
El aroma de por si era maravilloso. Kardia le extendió la mano y ambos subieron hasta el último cuarto del pasillo, donde había una chapa dorada con el nombre del mayor de los Antares tallado a mano. Al abrir, se encontró con un cuarto de adolescente, empapelado de imágenes de autos, paisajes y mujer en bikini.  
Inmediatamente el peliazul se puso encima de una silla y buscó la caja que se encontraba arriba del armario, mientras Dégel se sentaba en la cama acariciando su vientre observando todo allí, a simple vista la habitación lucía normal.

–¿Haz pensado al final si quieres vivir conmigo? –preguntó Kardia bajando una caja bastante pesada y repleta de juguetes, la apoya en el escritorio; Dégel se levanta.

–No quiero que mi hijo se eduque en un lugar donde cuya habitación de padres está repleta de látigos y juguetes sexuales –gruñó, Kardia sonrió de costado.

–Puedo sacarlos, es obvio ¿no? La casa ya no sería de solteros.

–¿Y qué hago con Camus, eh?

–Pues viviría con nosotros, creo que fui claro….–Dégel se acerca y comienza a sacar los juguetes, mirando con extrema dulzura lo bien cuidado que estaban y que tuvieran el nombre de Kardia escrito con fibrón permanente.

–Aun así, creo que no es buena idea vivir contigo, al menos no por ahora.

–¡Te estoy ofreciendo una familia! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Eres insufrible!

–¡Tú eres insufrible, Kardia!

–¡No, no, no! ¡Tú eres el insufrible, Dégel! –señaló, Kardia volvía a ser un pequeño en ese cuarto y se comportaba como tal a pesar de estar por cumplir los veintinueve años.

–Dejemos de pelear y pensemos en el bebé un momento ¿quieres? –El menor se acercó a la cama y se sentó, estaba comenzando a tener incomodidades–. Nunca antes estuve embarazado, comienzo a sentirme incómodo.

–Creo que es obvio ¿no? ¿Ya tienes cinco meses? Comienzas a estar gordo….e insoportable –Dégel le echa una gélida mirada que espantó a su pareja.

–Quería preguntarte algo….–el mayor arquea una ceja–. Tú me haz dicho hace unos meses que yo te gustaba ¿cierto?

–Cierto.

–¿Ese 'gustar' podría….evolucionar? –Kardia estaba a punto de caminar hacia él cuando se detiene a mitad de paso–. Quiero decir, evolucionar a un 'amar'….por ejemplo.

–¿Lo preguntas por el bebé?

–Por el bebé y por iniciar una vida juntos –mira el cuarto con tristeza–. Observo aquí mismo lo que era la vida de un niño bastante triste, que cuyo único interés era estar acá encerrado por horas, sin recibir el abrazo de una madre o el cariño de un padre. Pensé un poco que éste no es el destino que quiero para él o ella.

–Yo no estoy loco como mi papá, Dégel –resopló algo molesto y cruzó los brazos–. Después de un tiempo y ahora que está más tranquilo, me doy cuenta que el amor hizo a mi papá lo que es, tanto amor dirigido al lugar incorrecto.

–¿Amor dirigido al lugar incorrecto?

–Sí, así como el odio dirigido al lugar incorrecto. Papá quería odiar a Miranda y a mi madre, Angeline, y como no podía hacerlo, nos aborreció a Milo y a mí de diferente forma –bufó y se acercó para sentarse junto a él–. Su amor, amor como padre, amor de cualquier forma, lo dirigía a sus libros para dedicárselos a Krest….yo supongo que ese fue su grave error.

–Pero él ya ha muerto….–suspiró–. Bueno eso cre…

–¿Qué hacen aquí? –una tercera voz se asoma, ambos giran para ver a un muchacho allí, con el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, lacio, sus ojos verdes traslucían entre sus hebras negras y su ropa le quedaba notoriamente grande. Dégel abrió los ojos de sorpresa, la voz era tan familiar.

–Lo siento, lo siento, vinimos por unas cosas….–Kardia se levantó un momento–. Soy Kardia Antares, el hijo mayor de Aeneas, usted debe ser….

–Kristense…..–masculló, casi en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se dirigieron al muchacho más joven–. Un placer.

–Igual, sólo venimos por unas cosas y nos regresamos por donde llegamos…. ¿eh? –Kardia notó que Dégel le tomó de las ropas y al bajar la mirada observó que éste observa con absoluta intensidad a Kristense, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

–Lo siento entonces, pueden continuar –salió de allí de la misma forma que entró, en silencio. Dégel recién cuando lo vio fuera de su panorama pudo recuperar su aliento.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Krest….–murmuró–. Imposible, pero esa voz es indiscutible. Krest tenía una voz particular, además su tono, es claramente francés…..

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó y vio a Dégel salir del cuarto abriendo rápidamente la puerta y posicionándose en el pasillo.

–_Frère_ –gritó, Kristense se dio la vuelta.

–No conozco a ningún hermano….–habló y huyó de allí, Dégel se tapó la boca y Kardia salió de su cuarto aun atontado.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué significa eso….fre….bueno eso….?

–Significa _hermano_, eso quiere decir que él sabe francés….–suspiró–. ¿Puede ser que Kristense sea Krest? ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿Hace cuánto que llegó? –preguntó mientras sostenía a Kardia de su camisa, el hombre no entendía absolutamente nada.

–Pues, según me dijo mi hermano lleva aquí unos pocos días….se llama Kristense y no habla demasiado, es el nuevo amante de papá, no me sorprende que tenga un amante varón, pues salió con tu hermano….

Dégel quedó pensante, ¿ese sería? ¿Era posible? Tal vez estaba desvariando al saber que Krest probablemente ni siquiera era hijo de sus padres, pero que dos medios hermanos vivan en una familia como los Diamond haciéndose pasar por tío y sobrino era bastante particular.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban ultimando los detalles para la feria y Milo como Camus se estaban probando los trajes que deberían usar. Kanon estaba feliz con su vestido negro, haciendo que más de la mitad del colegio se traumatice por el resto de su vida, inclusive Saga. Mientras que otros como Aioros, que le tocó un papel femenino; o las hadas buenas como Shaka, Afrodita y Mu no se exhibían tanto.  
Milo salió del cuarto de baños, sentía que las calzas le estaban apretando sus zonas íntimas y el gorro realmente no le quedaba, estaba completamente de azul y se sentía un imbécil. Cuando salió Camus todo se silenció, el vestido rosa le quedaba hermoso y hacía tono con el rojo de su cabello, pero no parecía muy feliz, tenía que usar un corset bastante ajustado que le dejaba casi sin respirar.

–¡Debo lucir como un idiota! –se quejó Milo, Afrodita le ayudó a acomodarse mejor la gorra.

–Deberías dejar de quejarte, hay gente que está en peores condiciones, mira a Camus –señaló el muchacho al pelirrojo, quien se esforzaba por respirar.

–Se ve precioso….–Milo se acercó–. Serás una hermosa princesa.

–Vete a la mierda, Milo.

–¡Oye! Uno intenta ser delicado y tú ahí insultándome –ofendido le miró a los ojos pero no podía más que contemplarlo, aunque el joven se estaba poniendo tan rojo como su cabello.

–Déjame ayudarte con ésto –susurró Shaka mientras aflojaba el vestido–. ¿Mejor?

–Mejor.

–Realmente te ves como una zanahoria –habló DeathMask pero fue pisado fuertemente por Afrodita–. ¡Aaaay!

–Cállate tú, granjero.

–¡No soy un granjero! –Responde DeathMask a su amigo–. Soy uno que tiene ovejas para que coman las flores del reino.

–Bueno, atención todos…..mañana será el gran día y la mayoría de los puestos escolares ya están terminados –comunicó Aioros–. Deben decirles a sus padres que vengan y traigan amigos, así será todo un éxito el festival.

–No creo que papá venga –susurra decepcionado Milo–. Pero si esparcimos el rumor que estará el escritor Aeneas Antares, seguro viene el triple de gente.

–Entonces ¿tú te encargas de esparcir el rumor? –preguntó Aioria a Milo, este bufó.

–¿Por qué no le dan ese trabajo a los gemelitos? Son muy buenos haciendo que todo el mundo se entere de las cosas –les mira, ambos chicos le observaron.

–Tú tienes la culpa por divulgar esas imágenes de Camus, además, Camus nos perdonó porque sabes que no puedes dejar a dos niños traviesos con fotos comprometedoras muy de cerca –Kanon se abraza a Camus quien le mira.

–¿Cuándo los perdoné por eso?

–Debo admitir que las imágenes son reveladoras –murmura Saga.

–¡Bueno, bueno chicos! Ya dejen de hablar de las fotos sexualmente sugestivas de Camus y pasemos a la obra –Aioros comenzaba a cabrearse–. Bueno, el narrador será Ikki, dado que según él no quiere participar en esta mierda de teatro.

–¡A lo hecho pecho! –dijo Ikki, Shaka le da un golpe con el codo–. Aaaagh.

–Shaka, Mu y Dita serán las hadas buenas…. ¿recuerdan sus nombres? Flora es Shaka, Fauna es Mu y Dita es primavera.

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaa ¡Aaaay! –DeathMask que había comenzado a reírse por el nombre de Afrodita recibió nuevamente una pisada de parte de él.

–DeathMask es el pastor de ovejas….Milo el príncipe. Camus la bella durmiente, Kanon la bruja mala y Saga con Aioria los escoltas. Yo seré la mamá de la princesa y Aldebarán el papá. En caso que a Milo le pase algo, el remplazante será Shura y en caso que a Camus le pase algo, el remplazante será Shaka, que como hada solo tendrá unas pequeñas líneas y ya….

–No me habían dicho que remplazaría a Camus… ¿cuándo discutimos eso? ¿Tienes algo que ver, Ikki?

–Ups, se me escapó tu nombre cuando elegíamos suplentes, lucirás muy bien con ese vestido, deberías usarlo cuando nos reunimos para estudiar –sonrió el muchacho, Shaka comenzó a correrlo por todo el lugar, aun con vestido, era bastante rápido.

–De acuerdo, entonces quedamos así, mañana mismo a las 8 nos reuniremos en nuestro salón, volveremos a repasar las líneas; nos cambiaremos y maquillaremos….–sonrió Aioros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día se preparó y el festival comenzó. Dégel llegó muy temprano para ver las instalaciones con Kardia. Aun contra las predicciones, Aeneas fue con su pareja a pasar el día allí, aunque Kristense apenas hablaba y no se había cruzado con el peliverde en toda la mañana. Todo estaba listo para la gran obra. Milo había ensayado durante toda la noche y se encontraba ya en el salón con una gran sonrisa. No tardaron nada en los ensayos y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras.

–Milo, ten cuidado, tienes tus agujetas desatadas –murmuró Aioria mientras bajaba con su compañero Milo, quien ayudaba a cargar una caja.

–Tranquilo leoncito, no me pasará nada –susurró y dio un paso hacia atrás en las escaleras trastabillando y cayendo al menos siete escalones de cabeza.

–¡MILO! –gritó y corrió hacia él, no solamente se había lastimado el cuerpo e inclusive el brazo, sino también se le había caído la caja encima–. ¿Estás bien?

–Aaaagh, me duele el brazo, me duele…..–se quejó, todos inmediatamente fueron a socorrerlo.

–¡Milo! No puedes actuar así…–susurró Aioros ayudándolo.

–¡Claro que actuaré! Aunque tenga que arrastrarme por el escenario actua-…aaaagh….–se tomó nuevamente del brazo.

–Creo que estás lesionado, Milo–susurró Camus–. Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

–¡En media hora empieza el show! No iré a la enfermería aho-…..aaagh….–Camus niega con la cabeza.

–Tú irás a la enfermería. DeathMask, ayúdalo a ir, nosotros tenemos que seguir con ésto –habló Aioros–. Shura, ponte el traje de Milo, eres el nuevo príncipe.

–Espera ¿qué? –Shura, quien aún estaba con el libreto en la mano, se sorprendió al saber que sería al fin el remplazo de Milo.

–Te tocará hacer del príncipe…..vamos, vayan a cambiarse todos….

Milo entre quejas fue arrastrado a la enfermería donde fue vendado, no haría la función y agradecía (ironía) a Aioria el que hubiese tenido que pedirle ayuda para cargar esa maldita caja o al menos le hubiera avisado antes sobre sus zapatillas.  
Dégel tomó un lugar privilegiado entre la gente y Kardia se puso justo al lado, de vez en cuando le tocaba el vientre con cariño, cosa que su amigo agradecía. A Pocos metros se encontraban Aspros y Deuteros comiendo pochoclos y esperando el gran debut de sus hermanos. Sysifo ayudó junto a Dokoh con la decoración e iluminación, Sage también se encontraba allí junto a los demás profesores como Albafica de botánica o Asmita de religión. Las luces se apagaron rápidamente dejando ver solamente el escenario iluminado y salió de allí Aioros con peluca rubia y larga, un vestido con encaje color azul y un bulto en sus brazos. Justo al lado estaba Aldebarán, de traje y completamente colorado.

–Ejem…..–Ikki se aclaró la voz y comenzó a narrar la historia desde fuera del escenario–. Había una vez, una hermosa familia compuesta por la bella Reina, el rey y su recién nacida hija. La felicidad inundaba el hogar, tal así que decidieron hacer una fiesta para presentarla en sociedad.

–Gracias a todos por venir, estoy tan feliz de que todos vean la belleza que he dado a luz –muestra al bebe que solamente es un muñeco envuelto en mantas–. Mi pequeña princesa: Aurora –Milo se acomodó a un costado del escenario.

–S-si….e-estamos…fe-fe-felices….–Aldebaran se notaba nervioso y sudado, por lo que Aioros le dio dos palmadas en la espalda–. Miren quien vino, son las tres hadas….. –Shaka, Mu y Afrodita, vestidos completamente de amarillo con gorro oscuro y varitas mágicas.

–Oh, mi querida reina, somos las hadas madrinas: Flora, Fauna y Primavera. Hemos venido a usted a dejarle nuestro regalo a la princesa –murmuró Shaka–. Yo primero, le doy el don de la belleza, será más hermosa que cualquier otra flor –sacude la varita.

–Yo le daré una maravillosa voz….que cautivará a todos –habló Mu.

–Hm….que le daré yo….–se preguntó a si misma Afrodita. Dégel sonríe y las luces comienzan a apagarse y prenderse.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..–una risa diabólica suena que hace a todos padecer escalofríos–. Vaya, vaya, vaya….miren ¿qué tenemos aquí? Es una fiesta a la que NO FUI INVITADA –Kanon hacía tan excelente trabajo que hasta daba miedo, pasando entre toda la gente.

–Es condenadamente bueno, Kanon –susurró Milo para sus compañeros.

–Yo también quiero darle a esta mocosa un regalo….a ver déjame ver –saca su varita mágica una vez que llega junto a Aioros–. ¡Ya sé! Esta niña tendrá belleza y una hermosa voz, como bien dijeron estas haduchas. Pero al cumplir los quince, ella se pinchará con una espina de una flor….y morirá MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..–se escucha una explosión de los efectos de sonido que altera a todos y Kanon desaparece.

–Oh, no…mi pobre hija….–Aioros se agachó abrazando a la pequeña.

–Esperen, aún queda mi regalo –Afrodita se aclara la garganta–. Es verdad, a los quince años un una espina le pinchará, pero no morirá, la hará permanecer en un profundo sueño y sólo tendrá que ser despertada por el beso de un príncipe del que ella se enamorará y serán felices….–todos comienzan a aplaudir.

–¡Agh! Había olvidado el detalle del beso –gruñó Milo y observó con odio a Shura, quien tragó de su propia saliva.

–Ikki….¡Ikki! Tus líneas –dijo Shaka en voz baja a Ikki mientras éste comía algo a un costado, al darse cuenta de ello volvió a tomar posesión del micrófono.

–Si bueno….la niña comenzó a crecer como toda jovencita, mientras el Rey le ordenó al ovejero (risa del público) a comerse todas las flores con espinas del reino, la princesa se hizo una linda chica de quince años –inmediatamente entra a escena Camus, el cual deja impactado a todos allí con su caminar.

–Aaaah….tengo una vida maravillosa…realmente maravillosa…. ¿qué es eso? –se preguntó a si mismo cuando miró la rueca–. Es una rueca para tejer…. ¿y eso? –acerca su dedo al pinche y se lo clava suavemente para luego caer desmayado.

–¡Oh no! –Gritó Aioros entrando a la escena–. ¡Mi pobre hija! ¡Mi pobre, pobre hija! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

–Sólo esperar….–murmuró y ambos se fueron dejando a la chica en el suelo.

–Así pasó el tiempo –da vuelta a la página–. Y la princesa no despertaba. Hasta que un día, un joven príncipe apareció –Shura hace su entrada bastante tímido, seguido por Saga y Aioria, mientras que DeathMask custodiaba a Camus.

–¿Pero quién es esa bella princesa? –preguntó Shura con su melodiosa voz.

–¿Usted no sabe quién es? –Preguntó Deathmask–. Es la princesa de este reino quien está bajo el hechizo de una malvada bruja y sólo puede despertarla el beso de su único amor.

–Entonces, me veré forzado a besar esos dulces labios para poder despertarla –susurró acercándose, Saga miró a Milo de reojo mientras éste frustrado por la ira le observaba.

–Mi hermosa princesa…..–susurró.

Lentamente fue acercándose, ante la mirada de todos allí y posó sus labios sobre los de Camus, quien esperaba a que terminara de besarle para abrir los ojos, pero pasaron unos segundos y continuaba allí. Fue cuando se escuchó el rechinar de los dientes de Milo, lo que hizo que Shura se aparte violentamente del joven y éste pudiera despertarse.

–¡Oh! Joven príncipe…usted…..–Shura le toma de la mano y le invita a bailar.

–La princesa y el príncipe se enamoraron, y vivieron felices para siempre….

–Hasta que me encargue de ti –masculló Milo.

–Tranquilo, Milo, es sólo una obra –habló Aioros.

–¿No te molesta? TU novio besó a MI novio ¿y no te molesta? –preguntó, Aioros suspiró.

–Yo confió en Shura ¿tú no confías en Camus?

–¡Confió en Camus! En el que no confío es en Shura –gruñó.

Dégel se levantó para aplaudir y vio no muy lejos a Kristense, sabía que apenas tuviera un momento a solas con él le preguntaría si realmente su nombre era Kristense o se llamaba Krest Diamond.

**Continuará.**


	14. A escondidas

_**Capitulo XIV: A escondidas**_

Aspros y Deuteros habían caminado por los pasillos hasta 1-1 donde había un café Maid y se sentaron en la mesa de un costado. Lo que les sorprendió no fue la decoración del lugar, la cual era excelente, tampoco el que los vestidos que usaban allí fueran oscuros y tan hermosamente decorados, sino que, siendo esa una escuela de hombres todos estaban travestidos. Aspros observaba con detenimiento mientras Deuteros jugaba con las servilletas tan bien dobladas, esperaban a que sus hermanos gemelos terminen de cambiarse luego de la obra de teatro para que pudieran tomar algo juntos.  
En ese momento, el mayor de los gemelos golpea el pie de Deuteros y hace una señal para que viera a un chico acercarse, con cabello largo y atado, ojos turquesa y rubio, era un alumno más en 1-1.

–¿Desean tomar algo? –preguntó el muchacho, Aspros inmediatamente contestó.

–Creo que quiero una malteada de chocolate….–sonrió de costado y miró a Deuteros–. ¿Y tú que quieres?

–Una de fresa por favor….–comunicó Deuteros y vio salir al chico directo a la barra improvisada–. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Tenía razón Saga, hay chicos muy lindos aquí.

–Me pregunto si ese niño querrá hacer un trio con nosotros –Aspros miró a su hermano, intentando descifrarlo, pero éste simplemente asiste.

–Yo me apunto, ¡ah mira!, ¡ahí vienen los gemelos alegría! –señaló a los menores que venían hablando–. ¡Acá estamos! Siéntense ¿quieren algo de tomar?

–No gracias, ya tomamos en nuestro salón, algunos chicos nos invitaron algo de beber –habló Kanon y se sentó–. ¿Qué tal estuve?

–Dos cosas te diré, primero…–Aspros habló–. Realmente la actuación es tu profesión y segundo, te queda bien el vestido.

–Eso le dije yo –susurró Saga sonriendo, Kanon le golpea la espalda a su hermano mayor.

–Saga tonto, no puedes decir esa clase de cosas….y lo de la actuación yo lo sabía, gane el BEST ACTOR DRAMATICAL de este año –bufó–. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya vieron algo por aquí? –echa un vistazo.

–Hay uno que me está volviendo loco, ese de allá –señaló Aspros al pelirrojo que se encontraba apoyado en la barra–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–¿Ese? Ni idea….es muy famoso entre los de primero. Gracias a él el profesor Scapio pasará las fiestas en prisión jajajaja –rio Kanon. Saga niega con una sonrisa.

–Eres terrible.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Deuteros.

–Sedujo al profe Scapio, que no fue muy difícil, y lo hizo caer en la trampa para develarle a todos que era un abusador de estudiantes, fue un plan entre muchos…..pero él ponía el cuerpo ahí, si salía mal se lo violaban –Aspros le echó un vistazo y Deuteros sonrió–. ¿Quieres que te consiga su número?

–Puedo conseguirlo yo sí quiero….–habló el mayor súper convencido de sus dotes de galán–. Me pregunto si le molestará hacer un trío.

–Creo que es virgen –Saga le echó un vistazo–. Igual nadie se lo cree, pero nunca lo he visto con nadie y además. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien de tu edad? Sé que Asmita, el profesor de Religión, te estuvo mirando Deuteros.

–¿En serio? ¿A dónde vas Aspros? –preguntó Deuteros viendo que su hermanos e levanta.

–A charlar un poco con el chico, ve a casa a las 9 en punto ¿sí? ¿Te apuntas?

–Cuenta conmigo –sonrió.

–Ustedes par de degenerados –masculló Saga mientras miraba la cartilla.

Mientras Aspros intentaba tener una plática triple x con el adolescente, a unos pocos metros de allí en el aula 1-2 se terminaban de cambiar los demás compañeros. Camus llegó junto a Milo, que refunfuñaba de la bronca. Shura también entra junto a Aioros pero se van a otro costado ignorando a sus dos compañeros que discutían acaloradamente.

–¿No sentiste nada, verdad? –preguntó angustiado, Camus le miró.

–¿Nada con qué?

–¡Con el beso!

–Milo…–suspira–. Hice el amor contigo, tuve miles de besos compartidos, un beso con Shura no me hará dejar de amarte ¿puedes relajarte?

–Pero tengo terror, no quiero que por culpa de ese larguirucho me dejes, por favor ¡prométemelo! –Camus afirmó con la cabeza y le besó la mejilla.

–Tranquilo, Milo, no te dejaré.

–Pero…

–Milo, estás comenzando a ponerme de los nervios, por favor te lo pido…–señala la puerta–. Vete, ve a tomar algo con un amigo o que te revisen el brazo….

–Está bien –bufó y miró de reojo a Shura, Aioros se retiró junto a Milo.

–¡Aaagh, está realmente histérico! –Murmuró Camus y estiró su mano en la espalda para bajarse el cierre del vestido–. ¡Shura! Ayúdame con ésto ¿quieres?

–Claro…–susurró nervioso y se acercó para bajarle el cierre y notar la blanca piel, miró para otro lado y continuó quitándose la ropa para cambiarse–. Me pregunto si quisieras, no sé, tomar algo conmigo en el café maid que hicieron los de primero.

–¡Me encantaría! Realmente dicen que hacen unas malteadas de ensueños, al menos eso dijo Shaka hace unos momentos….–entra en ese instante Aioros con algunas pequeñas cajas en sus manos.

–Aioros ¿quieres venir al café Maid con nosotros? –preguntó Shura sonriente, Aioros niega con la cabeza.

–Lo siento Shura, pero tengo que desmantelar todo el escenario. Ikki y Shaka están ayudando pero no son demasiadas manos para ello….vayan ustedes y diviértanse, los alcanzaré más adelante –dejó las cajas y volvió a salir, mientras en la puerta se veía a DeathMask y Afrodita discutir sobre las ovejas que habían usado para el escenario, eran dibujadas pero demasiado realistas.

–Bueno ¿te parece bien si vamos? –preguntó Shura extendiéndole la mano, Camus afirma y la toma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dégel le siguió muy de cerca, había convencido a Kardia que no le haga preguntas, se encargaría de sacarle la verdad a ese tal Kristense así fuera lo último que hiciera pero necesitaba que el mayor de los hermanos mantuviera ocupado al padre. Sorprendente fue que Aeneas aceptara caminar con su hijo por la escuela y charlar, dejando solo al pelinegro de largos y lacios cabellos en una banca cerca de un puesto de comida decorado y armado fuera. Su mirada verde le hizo recordar tanto a Krest que era imposible que no lo fuera. Se acercó con sigilo, su vientre hinchado ahora era más notorio por el tiempo que había pasado, no obstante en tres meses más daría a luz a su primer hijo.  
Suspiró y se sentó en la misma banca pero del otro extremo, lanzando miradas al muchacho que comía con tranquilidad.

–*¿Lindo día verdad?* –preguntó en francés, Krest se giró para verlo y luego volvió a su comida.

–*Si* –respondió en el mismo idioma.

–*¿Por qué no me dices la verdad y anulamos todo ésto?* –preguntó nuevamente, Krest comenzó a jugar con la servilleta de papel de su comida y sus ojos se apagaron.

–*No entiendes con quién juegas*.

–*Si entiendo, entiendo mejor que tú ¿por qué hiciste ésto?* –le miró directamente, Krest giró, ambos tenían la misma mirada–. Tú eres Krest Diamond, lo sé….

–¿De qué sirve decirte que si soy él? –preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, intentó levantarse pero Dégel le tomó.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Él fingió tu muerte o fuiste tú? ¿Realmente nos abandonaste? ¡Contéstame! –Aturdido como estaba el hombre mayor, se desprendió de su joven hijo y cerró los ojos–. ¿Estás viviendo con él?

–Me tuvo encadenado todo este tiempo, hace unos días puedo caminar por la casa y hoy salí a ver las estrellas –mira el cielo estrellado–. Es tan hermoso.

–¡Debes estar bromeando!–gritó.

–No te alteres, le hará mal al bebé.

–¡Y QUÉ TE IMPORTA A TI MI HIJO! –gritó, Krest aceptó la violencia con la cual su hijo le trataba, no por nada había sido elegido por el mismo Kardia, tenían tanto en común.

–No grites, me aturdes.

–¿Qué no grite? ¡Debes estar jodiéndome! Me abandonaste, tuviste tus razones pero me abandonaste, y encima fingiste tu muerte, estando con ese autor mediocre, ni siquiera te comunicaste con tus padres, ¡que lloraron tu muerte! Porque tu padre y tu madre lloraron tu…

–¡SILENCIO! –Esta vez fue Krest quien se dio la vuelta y de un zarpazo lo alejó, haciéndolo sentar–. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que pasó?

–¡Sufriste por él y ahora estás encadenado…..literalmente!

–Jajajajajaja mira quien habla, basta con mirarte para saber que te haz convertido en un esclavo de Kardia.,…

–¡Tú no conoces a Kardia!

–Si lo conozco, lo he visto, sé de lo que es capaz porque yo estuve en la casa de los Antares antes que tú vinieras a Atenas a estudiar, yo sé lo que es ese monstruo y sé lo que eres tú….–le señala–. Cargando a ese nieto mío….

–¿Estás loco? ¿Te haz convertido en una réplica de Aeneas?

–¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decir lo mismo? Los Diamond estamos destinados a ser las muñecas de los Antares, desde aun antes que nacieras, yo mismo lo fui…..mi padre también lo fue y mi abuelo….–gruñó–. Salvo que no estábamos convencidos que éramos Antares….

–N-No entiendo…–susurró Dégel mirando a su padre.

–Yo soy hijo de Nicholas Antares, padre de Aeneas, y mi padre es hijo de Audisto Antares, abuelo de Aeneas….–le miró–. Los lazos de sangre son cada vez más fuertes entre nosotros y ahora, tu hijo será hijo de Kardia Antares y de ti….un Diamond.

–Papá Albert entonces….él estuvo…

–¡Albert no es mi padre, es mi tío! –Gruñó Krest y miró a su hijo, sus ojos afilados le partían a la mitad–. Mi padre, era Alain Diamond….quien me contaron era mi tío. Él murió joven, justo después de darme a luz, al enterarse de eso, Nicholas se pegó un tiro dejando a Aeneas completamente desquiciado a la edad de once años.

–¿Qué? –Dégel no podía creer lo que su padre le estaba contando–. ¿Entonces….mi abuelo?

–Nicholas era un buen hombre o al menos eso dijo Albert una vez, yo encaré a mis padres adoptivos hace varios años y le pregunté sobre mi ascendencia….soy pelirrojo, eso sí, como Alain, pero mis ojos verdes no eran típicos de mi familia como lo puedes ver –suspiró–. Nicholas era el único Antares de ojos verdes como los míos.

–¿Y cuándo supiste que tú eras….hermano de Aeneas? –se aferró a su vientre.

–Hace mucho, antes que nacieras tú ya lo sabía. Mis padres me adoptaron luego que mi 'madre' falleciera en el parto, él les imploró mientras se desangraba que me den amor y cariño, que me trataran como un hijo de ellos y así fue. A su vez, Albert y Alain eran hijos de Audisto Antares y Alix Diamond…..

–Alix….–masculló absorto en la historia–. No sé mucho de él pero….solo tuvo dos hijos ¿verdad?

–Fue el único Diamond que se casó con un Antares, ya tenía consigo un hijo llamado Nicholas de tres años, que luego resultó ser la pareja de Alain, pero como nadie en la familia Diamond aceptaba esa relación, ambos decidieron hacer sus vidas por separado, la diferencia de edad era abismal, dado que Albert y Nicholas se llevan tres años y a su vez Albert se llevaba doce años con Alain….–bufó y miró nuevamente el cielo–. Los Diamond estamos destinados a que los Antares arruinen nuestras vidas…..tener hijos con ellos sólo desata más y más tragedias en nuestra familia. Mírame a mí, fui secuestrado por Aeneas y aunque le amo con locura, no puedo evitar extrañar mi vida.

–¿Qué harás ahora que sé que estas vivo? –preguntó Dégel, Krest sonrió.

–Nada, solamente abrazarte y decir que te amo, hijo mío. Pero por favor, haz como que esta conversación nunca pasó. Alix y Alain terminaron de la peor manera posible, Alain dándome a luz y Alix terminó sus días encerrado y atado como yo…..la desgracia nos persigue y el dolor, algunos somos fuertes y otro no.

–Camus también está enamorado de un Antares….–murmuró bajito. Krest se sorprendió pero relajó su mirada.

–Reza porque no le pase nada o porque se enamore de alguien más….tú ya estas condenado, hijo.

Dégel se aferra a su vientre, prueba que estaba atado a un Antares como las tres generaciones de Diamond que habían tenido hijos con ellos. Se odiaba a sí mismo y pensaba que así era la vida de su familia, era servir de esclavos a los Antares, ser sometidos por ellos por siempre y para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kardia y Aeneas nunca habían salido juntos, a decir verdad ambos la pasaban mejor en otro tipo de ámbitos pero estar allí en una escuela que era la del más pequeño y caminar por los corredores, les hizo bien. Casi no hablaban pero lo poco que hacían, el mayor se notaba feliz por la nueva paternidad de su hijo. Kardia no le creyó en un principio y refunfuñó, pero cuando Milo se les unió con un brazo roto, se mostró la preocupación que nunca antes habían visto.

–¿Estás bien, papá? –preguntó extrañado Kardia.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Últimamente no te veo tan unido a nosotros después de mucho tiempo….–Aeneas levanto la vista y sonrió.

–Sucede que antes no era feliz, no me amaba ni siquiera a mí mismo, pero ahora estoy contento –suspiró–. Supongo que es doloroso ¿no? –preguntó a Milo.

–Ehm, si….–Milo estaba algo avergonzado que su padre le preste atención y sobre todo, que ahora los tres estuvieran juntos y Aeneas se haya calmado tanto.

–Papá, ¿cómo era tu padre contigo? –Cuestionó Kardia, el mayor giró su cabeza para verlo con un semblante de asombro–. Nunca haz hablado del abuelo Antares y solamente recuerdo a nuestro otro abuelo, tu padrastro.

–_Nicholas Fran Antares _–sonrió vagamente–. Era mi padre, un hombre rudo, de gran corazón. Amaba Francia y el francés como idioma….un día llegó una correspondencia, se subió al ático y se pegó un tiro en la sien. Yo tenía diez-once años.

–¿Qué? –Milo se sorprende que su padre le contara sin que le temblara la voz, pero los ojos permanecían lloroso.

–¿El abuelo se mató? ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Tenía deudas? –Kardia parecía absorto y le miraba con incredulidad, Aeneas, quien había bajado la mirada al hablar, la volvió a subir.

–No lo sé, nunca dijo nada….sólo subió, yo lo seguí y lo vi para ver qué era lo que planeaba. Era un niño tonto, creí que tenía regalos en el ático. Pude ver como sacó….sacó el arma y….–se tapa el rostro.

–Papá….

–Luego….mamá apareció con un hombre….un tal Hatkel…..un empresario exitoso, con dos hijos mayores que yo –apretó fuertemente los labios, tanto Milo y Kardia se sorprendían–. Yo los odiaba, ellos eran realmente malos, como era el pequeño de la familia y más encima el único hijo de mi madre, me golpeaban, me robaban…..era humillado y ella, la malnacida de mi progenitora, no hacía absolutamente nada más que reírse.

–¿Los tíos Eithan y Jobet te hacían eso? –Aeneas gira la cabeza hacia Milo, y asiste.

–¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó Kardia.

–Apenas tuve edad para abandonar mi casa me fui a recorrer el mundo con la herencia que me dejó mi padre. Pero cuando se acabó el dinero que llevé, no todo obviamente, comencé a trabajar en una taberna del sur de Paris…–sonrió de costado–. Me gustaba seducir señoritas por algo de dinero, no tenía sexo con ella, no me interesaba demasiado.

–Ahí conociste al chico de tu historia ¿verdad? –Kardia cuestiona y Aeneas asiste con la cabeza.

–Es el padre de Camus ¿lo sabías? –Milo esta vez es quien explica la relación entre su pareja y la del padre, haciendo conexión, pero Kardia no dijo una sola palabra sobre la posible paternidad de Aeneas con su pareja, prefirió callar.

–Lo sé, siempre supe que tenía un hijo…–susurró y palmeo las rodillas de sus dos hijos sentado a los costados–. Pero cometí un error terrible….y creo que los hice responsables de mi propio odio.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Kardia.

–Durante una noche, una de las meseras me hizo beber de más, cuando me desperté estaba con ella en la cama y creí que solamente había sido eso, pero la dejé embarazada –observó a Kardia–. Pocos meses después naciste tú, pero ya había perdido el amor y respeto de Krest.

–¿Por eso me odiabas?

–Intenté amarte, intenté y aun lo intento, creo que en definitiva siento amor por ti…–se cubre la cara–. Sé que duele que un padre diga eso de su hijo, pero al no recibir amor, nunca supe si lo que hacía o decía era amor o simplemente aborrecía la existencia de mis hijos.

–¿Y tú que piensas que hiciste? –preguntó Kardia.

–…..yo….no lo sé….–se cubre nuevamente la cara–. Es todo tan confuso, ni siquiera sé cuando empecé a ser el monstruo que soy…..gracias a Kre….digo Kristense….yo….–cierra los ojos fuertemente y dos lágrimas cayeron.

–Papá…..–Milo le puso una mano en la espalda–. Kardia y yo, también hemos tenido errores en estos meses, en esta vida. Yo he abusado de la confianza de quien amaba y Kardia a…..bueno a violado a la persona que hoy lleva su hijo en el vientre –Aeneas le mira al mayor con sorpresa–. Todos hemos cometido errores y vivimos para repararlos.

–Es verdad…–afirmó el mayor de los hermanos–. Estamos dispuestos a olvidarlo todo si a partir de ahora te dejas querer y te permites querernos.

–Yo…yo…..–susurró–. Lo haré.

**Continuará.**


	15. El final que no esperas

**ANTES QUE NADA: **Notarán que les caerá un balde de agua helada tras otro, pero a veces las cosas se desatan todo al mismo momento y es imposible frenarlas, creemos que se trata de una pesadilla, pero a veces….no lo son.

_**Capitulo XV: El final que no esperas.**_

**Unos meses después….**

Estaba a pocos días de convertirse en padres y Kardia se había nuevamente instalado en la casa de Dégel en contra de la voluntad de éste, pero el peliazul parecía realmente emocionado con el nacimiento de su pequeño hijo varón. No obstante, hacía unas pocas noches su padre había hablado con él para tranquilizarlo y lograron mantener una armonía, pero no quería volver al nido familiar, pues ya no era su casa sino la de su padre y su hermano menor. Por otro lado, Dégel había comentado a Krest que no le diría a nadie con respecto a que él estaba vivo con la condición que Aeneas supiera que es su hijo, cosa que el mayor de los Diamond la afirmó como algo ya reconocido y hecho; además le hizo prometer que le dijera a Camus lo antes posible, aunque pensándolo mejor, Dégel estaba seguro que Camus ya lo intuía.  
Era de noche, Kardia no estaba cerca y se había quedado en la librería ordenando los últimos ejemplares del libro de Antares que estaban esparcidos por otros estantes, dado que los curiosos lo tomaban pero no lo devolvían a su lugar.

Una sombra pasó por detrás de él y giró para verlo, pero no había nada. Miró el reloj en la pared y daban las ocho de la noche, con lo cual tendría que cerrar el local. Tomó las llaves y se dirigía a la puerta cuando un golpe fuerte le hace caer de cara al suelo, mientras recibía patadas en su cuerpo intentó proteger su vientre y miró por encima para ver a Celestine allí, con otros dos hombres que le ayudaban.

–¿Qué….qué haces celes….aaagh? –intentó protegerse pero era imposible, cuando no atacaban su vientre lo hacían con su espalda o cabeza.

–Te dije que te sacaré el niño a patadas –susurró la joven histérica y completamente loca, se notaba que fue ex novia del mayor de los hermanos Antares por su osadía, su sed de venganza–. Costó bastante encontrarte solo, pero después de mucho tiempo he logrado despistar a Kardia.

–Aaaagh, dé-déjame….va..vas a matar….a mi bebé –gritó, la sangre le escurría por la boca por los golpes que recibía.

–Es la idea, ¡acaben con él! –gritó la muchacha.

Las pisadas y los golpes le estaban destrozando, pero su vientre no fue tocado por ninguno de los dos maleantes que amenazaban con hacerlo pedazos. Creyó que estaba perdido, pues su cuerpo no podía tolerarlo más cuando apareció un ángel que él no creyó nunca aparecería. Unity había vuelto en busca de las llaves de su camioneta que había dejado sin querer y observó la paliza que le propinaban al embarazado. Inmediatamente tomó a golpes a los intrusos y Celestine huyó ante los gritos endemoniados de Unity.  
Inmediatamente llamó a Kardia y le pidió que viniera por él mientras Dégel tosía sangre, sentía que su vientre comenzaba a doler y el líquido carmesí le escurría por sus piernas. Desesperado, el muchacho le tomó como pudo y lo subió al camión, llevándolo al hospital más cercano.

No muy lejos de allí, Krest se enteró de lo ocurrido con su hijo y salió corriendo al hospital, ignorando a Aeneas quien requería que estuviera con él, pero al enterarse de los golpes que le propinaron a su hijo Dégel, ambos fueron a socorrerlo. Las horas eran eternas, y no acaban nunca más. El dolor y la miseria mezcladas con la agonía que destruye a cada paso, el peliverde se sentía desfallecer a cada instante mientras le pedía a Unity que salvara a su hijo…..

–¡Rápido por favor, llamen al cirujano! –gritó la enfermera, era lo único que Dégel podía oír.

–¿Cuánto tiene de palpitaciones? –preguntó un enfermero.

–180 por minuto….es demasiado, está muy agitado y la sangre le escurre por todos lados….por favor ¡Traigan a un cirujano! –gritó nuevamente la misma enfermera.

Dégel vio la luz enfocada en su rostro y como las miradas iban desapareciendo y apareciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Sentía como le conectaban aparatos a sus brazos, la anestesia local, el cirujano que se acercaba a él, relajándolo. Levantó la mano y tomó la túnica de la enfermera, como pudo susurró el nombre de Kardia, pues a pesar de haber pasado pocos minutos sabía que su 'amante' estaría allí. La mujer asistió y le pidió a un encargado que vaya a buscar al hombre del cual Dégel estaba completamente enamorado.  
No tardó demasiado en aparecer y tomarle la mano con desespero, mientras se escuchaban los sonidos de fondo, el cirujano gritando al bioquímico que faltaba sangre para hacer la trasfusión por la perdida, la gente corriendo y su corazón cada vez más rápido, bombeando más sangre.

–Kardia….–susurró, miró al muchacho que con lágrimas en los ojos le observaba–. No llores…

–No estoy llorando, tonto….–susurró entre dientes, Dégel sonríe.

–Kardia….estoy feliz….de haberte conocido…

–¡No digas esas cosas, idiota! Todo va a estar bien, ya vas a ver, son unos golpes de nada –masculló, no estaba convencido de lo que decía–. Jamás se los perdonaré, JAMAS, los encontraré y los mataré, lo juro, los mataré….

–Hay una luz ahí… .–susurraba cada vez más débil.

–¡SANGRE, NECESITO SANGRE, SE ESTA DESANGRANDO MALDITA SEA! –gritó uno de los enfermeros detrás de todo, Kardia miró al hombre con espanto y luego volvió a Dégel.

–No te preocupes amor….

–Me…..me estoy muriendo Kardia.

–¡Claro que no, tonto! –gruño y apretó la mano, el llanto del bebé pasó desapercibido entre tanta agonía, pues Dégel comenzaba a ver cada vez más y más nublado.

–Kardia….te amo.

–¡No, tú vas a vivir, no digas eso! Tienes toda una vida para decírmelo… .–esta vez Kardia derramó algunas lágrimas en el rostro de Dégel.

–Kardia… ¿me amas?

–¡Claro que te amo, tonto! Te amo, te amo….no lo dudes, vas a vivir –susurró muy cerca del oído.

–Kardia…..te amo…–En cada palabra que decía, más desfallecía.

–La sangre es mucha ¿cómo está el bebé? –preguntó el cirujano.

–En perfecto estado, el chico lo protegió con su cuerpo mientras recibía la paliza y no le pasó nada al bebé….–habló la enfermera, pero Dégel la escuchaba muy de fondo.

–¿Vi…viste Kardia? –murmuró–. El bebé….está bien….te quedarás con…con él ¿verdad?

–NOS quedaremos con él, Nos…..

–Nos…..–susurró–. Que….lindo sue…..na…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? –preguntó Camus mientras se abrazaba a Milo, éste sonreía tristemente.

–No lo sé.

–Tranquilos ¿quieren tomar algo? –preguntó Krest, Camus le miró bastante extrañado y asistió.

–¿Quién es él? –cuestionó a Milo, el rubio miró para otro lado.

–Un amante de papá…..–Camus frunció el ceño, a pesar que lo había visto quería estar seguro de ello.

El grito de Kardia se escuchó violento salir por la puerta, y todos se alertaron. Inmediatamente se separaron y esperando a que saliera alguien y lo que vieron los hizo quedar completamente helados. Kardia era arrastrado hacia afuera por algunos paramédicos abriéndose la puerta de par en par. Camus pudo notar como uno de los médicos principales miraba el reloj de su muñeca y negaba con la cabeza, más relacionado con el llanto de Kardia y los gritos que provocaban como desgarro en el alma, Camus se dio cuenta de la verdad:

–Murió….–musitó–. Dégel ha muerto…..

El silencio era testigo de la soledad en los corazones, Milo abrazó fuerte a Camus mientras Krest se sentaba en la silla pálido como un fantasma. Aeneas desfalleció en sentimiento y también se sentó intentando recuperar su aliento. Los gritos del mayor de los hermanos Antares le imposibilitó pensar en algo más y salió el rubio disparando hacia su casa, seguido por su amante Krest muy de cerca, con miedo que cometa una locura. Milo se quedó con Camus, quien comenzó a palidecer por la idea de haber perdido a su tío, más que tío era padre. Tendría que volver nuevamente a Paris a vivir con sus ancianos abuelos.

–Mi padre se fue….–susurró Milo alejándose de Camus unos minutos–. ¿Dónde habrá ido?

–¿Quieres ir tras él? –preguntó Camus sentándose y esperando al menos poder ver el cuerpo de su tío.

–No, me quedaré contigo…..–le tomó la mano–. Ahora me necesitas más que nunca.

–Milo….no sé qué hacer, ahora toda mi vida cambió, primero tuve que lidear con la muerte de mi padre…..y ahora ésto….los abuelos se pondrán muy….–los sollozos le ganaron y Milo le abrazó.

–Tranquilo…..todo estará bien…..–le tomó fuerte–. No te dejaré nunca, lo juro….

–Y…y el bebé…..–bramó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Kardia lo cuidará y yo ayudaré y tú también….él estará bien….–susurró–. Lo siento tanto…..

–Me voy a morir….–lloró angustiado.

Nada más se dijo en ese momento, a Camus le costó muchísimo ver a su tío inerte en la mesa y escuchar el relato de como Kardia se había aferrado al cadáver necesitando al menos tres personas para arrancarlo de allí. Ahora todo estaba en paz, todo tranquilo, sin sufrimiento, sin absolutamente nada….solamente se escuchaban los sollozos perdidos en el silencio de Camus. Tomó suavemente del cabello echándolo hacia atrás y le besó la frente con dulzura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sabía pasado dos días que Dégel no estaba allí, miró con sigilo al niño que descansaba en su cuna con templanza y jugó con el arma que traía desde ese día. Pestañó y le encomendó a Camus (que estaba en la cocina) que se encargue del pequeño mientras regresaba en un momento, guardando el arma con agilidad en su bolsillo sin que el pelirrojo se percate.  
Subió a su cuarto, y recordó las palabras de su padre cuando una vez le narró como Nicholas Antares se había quitado la vida luego que su amante se había muerto dando a luz a su hijo. Aeneas había desfallecido en la cama del dolor por perder a Dégel, el único hijo que pudo tener con Krest, mientras éste se sumergía en los medicamentos y antidepresivos.  
Camus parecía el único que se repuso, más bien tuvo que reponerse al enterarse de su reciente embarazo y Milo ayudaba a ponerlo de pie una y otra vez.

Al menos sabía que su hermano sería feliz. Se colocó frente a la puerta del ático, la abrió y caminó por la oscuridad hasta darse la vuelta para mirar la luz que entraba de allí. Posó el arma en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, al abrirlo encontró a Dégel, hermosamente vestido de blanco con el cabello lacio que le llegaba hasta las caderas; niega, niega con su hermosa mirada y extiende sus manos para quitarle el arma, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando un sonido se aventó, Milo giró su cuerpo hacia arriba y Camus tomó su vientre asustado.

–Iré yo….–gritó Milo y corrió escaleras arriba, Camus le siguió de atrás–. No vengas, es peligroso.

–¡Iré! Sólo subió tu hermano…–avisa mientras corre por los pasillos.

Aeneas no reacciona, pues su corazón sabía la respuesta de los hechos y continuaba destrozado. Krest se abraza a su marido acariciándole el rostro ye esperando el ensordecedor grito de agonía, los dos en la cama principal, sin moverse.

El grito no dudo en llegar cuando Milo se encontró con la sorpresa, la sangre derramada y la cabeza de su hermano atravesada por un proyectil. Inmediatamente cubrió a Camus quien comenzó a gritar y llorar, le pidió que se calme por el bien del bebé, pero no podía, sentía que le desgarraba el corazón nuevamente.

–¿Por qué….Kardia? –fue lo único que susurró Milo antes de ayudar a su novio a ponerse de pie.

_ "¿Lo recuerdan? El amor es tan doloroso. Desgarra tu corazón, inunda tus sentidos, te enloquece, te quema, te mata y vives. Te hace sufrir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es tan dorloso. ¿Por qué algo que debe ser bueno termina desgarrando el corazón tan fuerte.  
Espero, espero que al menos él sea feliz, mi pequeño y dulce hermano….sé que lo serás eternamente, con el fruto de tu vientre….pero por favor, por favor….cuida a mi hijo, cuídalo como si fuera tuyo. Así es como mi padre Krest fue encomendado a mis abuelos en su momento por Alain, hoy te encomiendo a mi hijo…..y gracias, porque sé que será un gran hombre" _–Dégel Diamond.

**FIN**

Jajajaja ok soy una forra, pero lean el epilogo que seguramente será mucho más grato que este capítulo.

¡Dejen comentarios!


	16. Epilogo

_**Capitulo XVI: Epilogo.**_

**Fin…**

Fue lo último que puso mientras tecleaba suavemente en su computadora. Sonrió y tiró hacia atrás su hermoso cabello mientras se levantaba dispuesto a imprimir. Suspiró, ese libro le había llevado al menos todo un año, y le dolía enormemente tener que dejar esa desgarradora herida en el vientre de sus lectores, pero lo mejor era terminar de una manera abrumadora una historia igual de abrumadora.  
Su vientre hinchado daba la señal que estaba a punto de parir su tercer hijo y no era para menos, se había casado hacía tres años y llevaba una cómoda vida en un paraíso terrenal, cerca de las playas, con un aire fresco y puro que embriagaba.

Respiró profundamente y acomodó las hojas que salían de la impresora dispuesto a llevar a la editorial su libro más reciente: **Painful love**.

–¡Mi amor! –Gritó un muchacho de mediana edad mientras caminaba por los pasillos–. Mi amor, ¿haz visto mis pantalones vaqueros? –preguntó; el más joven giró y le observó.

–¿No están para planchar? –cuestionó a lo que el muchacho niega con la cabeza.

–No, cariño. Si estuvieran ahí iría a buscarlos…..–se acerca y le toma de la cintura–. Este bebé ya quiere nacer, espero que sea niña.

–Sigue soñando porque también es niño –bufa el muchacho.

–¿Ya terminaste de escribir? –Le besa la mejilla–. Me gustaría tener ese talento que tienes, pero no me fue heredado a pesar de tener el mismo padre.

–Kardia, me haces cosquillas –Dégel se apartó–. Y yo al menos usé el intelecto que me dio papá….

–¿De qué se trata su historia oh gran Dégel Antares? –hace una señal como si se estuviera presentando a una excelencia.

–Compra el libro y léelo cuando esté listo –susurró, Kardia bufó.

–¡Pero hasta que llegue a la editorial y se imprima pueden pasar varios meses amor, anda, dame una pista!

–Bueno….es una historia de lo que hubiera pasado si papá y mamá no se hubieran casado y mamá no le hubiera dicho a papá sobre mi nacimiento –cruzó los brazos y miró a su marido–. Probablemente tú y yo no hubiéramos sido tan unidos y te hubieras convertido en un idiota insolente.

–¡Oye! Siempre fui alegre y desinhibido, ¿por qué piensas que sería un idiota? –preguntó burlón, Dégel sonrió.

–No sé, llámalo sexto sentido.

–Bueno, aun así papá Aeneas y mamá Krest pudieron hacer de nosotros una gran familia. Nació Milo y Camus….mellizos.

–Si, por supuesto, mellizos incestuosos –niega con la cabeza y Kardia se ríe.

–Tú y yo también hacemos incesto a menudo ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? Hay dos razones allá afuera –sonrió acariciando el vientre–. Y una acá.

–Tú y yo no somos hermanos completamente de sangres como Camus y Milo, idiota –Kardia se acerca y lo besa suavemente, Dégel le acepta.

–Eso no quita que tuvieran gemelos hace dos meses atrás….–le acaricia el vientre–. Bueno, otro niño.

–El tercero….

–El tercero ¿y a éste como quieres llamarlo? ¿Algo poético? ¿Tal vez Heart o algo así? –preguntó, Dégel sonrió.

–Heart suena atrevido, me gusta…..–le abraza.

–¡Mamá, mamá! Mira lo que me hizo en el cabello –un pequeño de cabello corto y rubio apareció de repente mostrando a sus padres que su hermanito menor había puesto goma de pegar en su cabello–. ¡Castígalo!

–Tiene cuatro años….–regañó Kardia–. Tú eres dos años mayor, ve y golpéalo.

–¡Kardia! –esta vez era Dégel quien retó a su marido, el cual sonríe.

–¿Qué haces mami? –preguntó el pequeño, Dégel le muestra las hojas.

–Es la nueva novela que publicará mamá…..Painful love….

–¿Y de qué trata….? –preguntó, Dégel sonrió y miró a su esposo.

–Es una historia de lo que podría pasar….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Milo, quiero dormir…no sé si sabes lo que significa –habló Camus desde el pasillo, llevaba el cabello rojo recogido, unos shorts de color blanco de tela liviana y una camiseta de igual tono.

–Ya lo sé, pero empieza este programa que tanto me gusta y no quiero perderme el final…por cierto, Dégel llamó, dice que mañana hará el baby shower del tercer principito –sonrió mientras ponía los pies encima de la mesa ratona, llevaba sólo unos bóxer negros y con su mano cambiaba los canales apretando los botones de control.

–Lo sé –camina hasta el sillón donde se encuentra su novio y se sienta–.Tendrá a su tercer bebé, agradezco que los gemelos se durmieran rápido.

–Los nenes duermen 23 horas al día, sólo se levantan para llorar, comer, hacer sus necesidades en el pañal e interrumpir el sexo –se quejó.

–Tú quisiste tenerlos…..además, solo a ti se te ocurre tener sexo cuando los nenes quieren comer.

–No, no, no, mi pequeño pelirrojo, yo quería tener sexo contigo, no tener hijos –Camus entonces sonríe y se le coloca encima, sentándose en sus caderas–. ¿Qué haces?

–¿No querías tener sexo? –Preguntó, Milo pestañó varias veces–. Elige, tu programita, o 40 kilos de carne francesa….

–Por supuesto que cuarenta kilos de carne francesa, mientras tú soportes la delicia griega…

–No eres griego, nacimos en Francia…

–Papá es griego y es suficiente para mí –Camus se baja y le besa suavemente mientras Milo presiona sus manos en las nalgas–. Hmmm….delicioso, me gusta que recuperaras tu cuerpo rápido después de parir gemelos.

–¿Y quién tiene la culpa que pariera gemelos? Yo esperaba uno….no dos….

–¿Crees que yo mientras te follaba decía 'no, espera, mejor me vengo despacio dentro porque si no es así, tendre dos nenes'? ¡Claro que no!, yo sólo pensaba en lo bueno que estabas….

–Carne francesa…

–De primera calidad bebé, ahora dame más cariño, ya ni me importa lo que miraba, es más ¿qué estamos haciendo acá? Vamos a la cama….–lo levanta en brazos apretándolo de atrás mientras lo besaba, guiaba el cuerpo por los extensos pasillos.

**Fin….**

**Edades en el epílogo:**

Dégel: 25 / Kardia: 34.  
Milo: 19 / Camus: 19.

Sé que el epilogo quedó muy corto pero la idea de éste es darle un cierre a la historia y no que sea otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado, por si no lo entendieron ¡Todo fue una historia creada por Dégel! Creo que fui algo obvia cuando puse en el capítulo 1 una cita de Dégel como escritor del libro ¿no?

¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


End file.
